Loud of the Rings (The Two Towers)
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: The fellowship is broken. Lorimir fell defending Rusty and Zach from Uruk-hai. Luna, Leni and Lynn are in pursuit to rescue them from their captors. Meanwhile Lincoln and Clyde are off on the long road to Mordor, and Tattlers hot on their heels
1. Chapter 1

**All right Ringers and Loud House fans alike, here's the Loud House retelling of the Two Towers, again some humor and Loud House characters that didn't appear in the Fellowship will appear in here.**

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

(_Its night time once again in the Loud House, like before all the Loud family are sitting around the TV. Lincoln looks towards the audience and addresses them.)_

Lincoln: It's Friday night here once again in the Loud House, and yes we got a new DVD player since last time. If you remember last time was my turn to pick the movie, but since the DVD player was busted I ended up telling the story of the Fellowship of the Ring. And while my family enjoyed it and I enjoyed telling it I'm looking forward to watching a movie with my family.

(_Lincoln looks at Lucy, since it's her turn this week.)_

Lincoln: So Luce, what movie did you pick?

(_The family exchange a look. They look a the sole male child with anticipation.)_

Lana: Actually Linc, we were hoping you wouldn't mind telling us more about the Lord of the Rings? You told the first one so well.

(_His sister's and parents smile and nod their heads in agreement. )_

Luna: Yeah, Dude. I wanna see if the Ranger finds those two hobbits the Uruk-hai ran of with.

Lisa: And let us not forget the two heading to Mordor.

Lynn: I'm hoping there's more action.

Lincoln: (_smiles)_ Oh boy Lynn, is there.

**That's it for Prologue**

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOTR is property of J.R.R Tolkien and Loud house belongs to Nickelodeon.**

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the taming of Tattler.**

**(**_The title fades in on a black background as the Lord of the rings main theme plays. The black fades as a snow covered mountain range is shown. As the scene pans across the peaks a voice can be heard.)_

Mr. Grouse: Ahhhh!

(_From the mountain comes a roar.)_

Mr. Grouse: Go back to the shadows! The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!

(_The scene heads through the side of the mountain. On the Bridge of Khazad-dum, Mr. Grouse stands facing the Balrog, the monster pulls out it's flaming whip and snaps it menacingly. But the wizard is unfazed and brings Glamdring and his staff _together.

Mr. Grouse: (_in his famous scene stopping shout)_YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

(_He brings his staff down hard on the bridge and stands there staring at his foe. The Balrog snorts and steps forward, raising it's whip. As it does so the side of the bridge it's on crumbles away beneath it, spilling the fiery fiend into the yawning chasm below. Mr. Grouse snorts and turns away. He looks towards the other eight members of the Fellowship.)_

Mr. Grouse: And that whippersnappers is how you- (_from below the Balrog snaps his whip and the end snakes up and wraps around the wizards ankle)_ ..Dang it!

(_Mr. Grouse is pulled down by the whip. Before he can fall, he manages to cling to the crumbled edge by his finger tips. Lincoln tries to rush towards him. Lori sees this and grabs the Hobbit.)_

Lori: No!

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse!

(_Mr. Grouse tries to pull himself up. He looks at the Fellowship one last time.)_

Mr. Grouse: What are you doing standing there? (_loses his grip and falls after the Balrog) _FLY YOU FOOLS!

Lincoln: (_distraught)_ NOOooooo! Mr. Grouse!

(_Below Mr. Grouse plummets after the Balrog as it writhes and twist in free fall. The wizard holds his arms at his sides increasing his descent. As Mr. Grouse plunges closer to the monster, something glints in his peripheral vision, spinning end over end, it's Glamdring. He holds out his hand and seized the Elvish Sword by it's hilt. Armed he hurtles down to the Balrog. _

Mr. Grouse: Ok, Glamdring don't fail me now!

(_Mr. Grouse squints at the blinding heat emitting from the Balrog as he lands on the monsters chest.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_glares)_ Alright! Lets do this, Skinny britches!

(_Holding Glamdring in both hands, Mr. Grouse strikes the blade against the Balrogs chest again and again. Sparks glance off the fiend. Mr. Grouse angles Glamdring and plunges the sword into the monsters chest, making it issue a shrieking howl of pain, as he twists the sword causing more damage. The Balrog knocks Mr. Grouse off, the wizard grunts as the Balrog smacks him again. The Balrog clips against a projection from the wall, before seizing the wizard in it's hand and roars. Mr. Grouse hacks at the fingers. Another outcropping is struck making the Balrog relinquish its hold. Mr. Grouse latches on to one of its horns. As the Balrog continues to descend rapidly Mr. Grouse clambers on to it's head and proceeds to stab it. Below the combatants, the chasm opens up to a gigantic underground chamber, beneath them is a underground lake. Both Balrog and Grouse continue to thrash and battle as they plunge beneath the water.)_

_(Lincoln startles awake from his dream, from where he lay against a rock wall. He gasps in shock)_

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse!

(_As Lincoln breaths heavily a hand grips his shoulder, it's Clyde.)_

Clyde: (_concerned)_ What is it Linc?

Lincoln: (_calming down)_Nothing Clyde, go back to sleep. (_lays his own head down)_ Just a dream.

(_Dawn breaks grey and bleak, almost as bleak as the rocky, craggy valley the hobbits were traverseing. A second title appears.)_

**The Two Towers.**

**(**_The title fades as Lincoln and Clyde make their way down a steep rock wall with the rope Mrs. Johnson gave Clyde as they left Lothlorien. The hobbits rapple down towards the mist shrouded bottom. Clyde looks down towards the white haired hobbit, who had descended first.)_

Clyde: Can you see the bottom? Please tell me you can, you know I'm scared of heights!

Lincoln: (_calls back up)_ No! Just don't look down keep going! You'll be fine!

(_Clyde closes his eyes and takes a breath. In his head he wondered why people always said don't look down, cause that naturally made people look down. As the Hobbit continues down, his foot slips, while he manages to steady himself, a small wooden box falls out of his pack.)_

Clyde: Catch it Linc! Catch it!

(_Lincoln looks up as the item in question bounced of the rocks towards him, Lincoln held out his hand in time to catch it, but in doing so he loses his grip and plummets screaming into the mist.)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Clyde….(_10 ft below Lincoln stood where he had landed, he looks around)_…I think I found the bottom.

(_Clyde clambers down and joins Lincoln.)_

Clyde: Good gravy, bogs and rope and goodness knows what else, it's not natural. No of it!

(_Lincoln says nothing for a moment, he looks down at the small wooden box Clyde had been desperate not to lose.)_

Lincoln: What is this anyway?

Clyde: _(looks over)_ Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. Thought maybe if we were to have roast chicken one night or something.

Lincoln: (_eyebrows raised in questioning amusement)_ Roast chicken!?

Clyde: (_sheepish)_ You never know.

(_Curious, Lincoln opens the box inside is a small pile of white seasoning.)_

Clyde: It's very special, the best salt in all the Shire.

(_Lincoln stares at the salt, smiling sadly)_

Lincoln: It is special. (_hands it back to Clyde)_ It's a little bit of home.

(_As Clyde returns his box of salt to his pack, Lincoln investigates the elven rope they used to climb down.)_

Lincoln: We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down.

Clyde: (_incredulously)_ And whose gonna follow us down here, Linc? (_sad)_ Shame though, Mrs. Johnson gave me that,…real elvish rope.

(_Lincoln grips the rope, and gives a light tug, above the other end is tied to a projection of rock , securely knotted._

Clyde: There's nothing for it, it's one of my knots, and you know how good those are.

(_Lincoln tugs again, the rope gives and the hobbits watch as the rope piles at their feet as the other end trails after becoming unknotted. The hobbits look surprised, then Lincoln looks a Clyde.)_

Lincoln: (_matter of factly)_ Real elvish rope.

Clyde: (_awed)_ Ok, that is cool!

(_After storing the rope back in Clyde's pack, the hobbits walk through the valley until the reach the top of a rocky hill. Before them in the far distance, they see the flashes from Mount Doom.)_

Clyde: Mordor, the one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer. So of course it's the one place we're trying to get to.

Lincoln: Well that's how thinks usually work.

Clyde: It's just that we can't get to it. (_looks at Lincoln)_ We have to face it Linc, we're lost. I don't think Mr. Grouse meant for us to come this way.

Lincoln: (_sad) _He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Clyde, but they did.

(_Lincoln looks across at the flashes from the mountain of fire. As he does so, he received a frightening vision of the eye of Sauron staring at him. The ring suddenly seems to grow heavier, too heavy. He gasps and clutches the ring through his shirt as he sits down, making Clyde look at him.)_

Clyde: Linc? (_he sees how the hobbit is sitting and gets the gist of what's happening)_ It's the ring isn't it?

Lincoln: (_weary)_ It's getting heavier

_(Deciding it would be best for them to take a break. Clyde joins Lincoln in sitting down, while the white haired hobbit pulls out his water bottle and takes a drink.)_

Lincoln: (_putting the bottle away)_ What food have we got left? Reckon it's time for a snack break.

(_Clyde opens his pack and rumages through it, he pulls out a packet of food in leaf wrappings)_

Clyde: Let's see.. oh yes very nice, Lembas bread. (_pulls out a second packet of way bread.)_

Clyde: (_feigns surprise)_ Oh…look! More Lembas bread.

(_Clyde breaks a piece in half and tosses one to Lincoln. Both hobbits take a bite.)_

Clyde: (_impressed)_ Not overly fond of non hobbit food, but this elvish stuff, it ain't half bad.

Lincoln: (_looks at his friend with a smile)_ Nothing ever rains on your parade does it Clyde?

(_Both hobbits look up at a sudden clap of thunder, heading towards them were some _ _sinister looking storm clouds.)_

Clyde: Those rain clouds might.

(_Later after night fell, the hobbits were sitting trying their upmost to keep out of the rain as best they may, with their elven cloaks hoods over their heads, shivering from cold and the torrential downpour around them. Lincoln looks up suddenly as he thinks he hears something above them, though he sees nothing Lincoln narrows his eyes suspicious.)_

(_The next day the hobbits continue towards their goal of Mordor. )_

Clyde: (_points at a rock)_ Does that rock look familiar? Feels like I seen it before?

Lincoln: (_cross)_ That's because you have seen it before. We're going in circles, we passed that rock three times!

(_The hobbits stop and look around, trying to figure out their next course of action. Clyde sniffs the air and makes a disgusted face.)_

Clyde: What is that horrid smell?! I'll warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can't you smell it, Linc?

Lincoln: (_joins him)_ Yes. I can smell it. And you wanna know what else I think we're not alone, I think I heard something last night in the rain.

Clyde: (_dead-pan)_ Perfect.

…(_That night, the hobbits sleep as well as they can on the uncomfortable, rocky ground. Above them a pale emaciated creature climbs quietly down the wall towards their sleeping forms. The creature appeared to be that of a little girl, but she was nothing but a scrawny patch of skin and was almost completely bald save a few pathetic strands of limp blonde hair, it was dressed in a tattered and worn pink dress. As it creeps closer to the hobbits, it starts mumbling quietly to itself.)_

Creature: The thieves. Thieves! Filthy, stupid, jerky face thieves! Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us, my precious! Curse them, we gates them. It's ours and we wants it!

(_ The creature gets close enough to the hobbits and reaches out for what it sought. The hobbits suddenly leap up from their fake slumber. The creature falters in surprise, allowing the hobbits to seize her wrists and pull her off the wall. The hobbits try to hold her, but with surprising strength she shoves them off, searching frantically along the ground for something. She looks over at Lincoln and freezes. Lincoln looks at what she's staring at, to his horror, he sees that the ring had come into sight from under his shirt.)_

Girl: Mine!

(_The girl leaps on Lincoln. The white hobbit struggles to hold her hands away from the ring._

Girl: (_hissing) _Mine! Give it, you white haired weirdo!

(_Clyde crawls over from where he had been shoved and seizes her around the ankle attempting, to pull her off his friend. The girl turns around and slaps him, knocking him aside.)_

Clyde: How is she so freakishly strong?!

(_The creature renews her efforts of seizing the ring. Clyde regains his feet and pulls on her hard, both creature and Lincoln are lifted of the ground, Lincoln is thrown aside. The girl wiggles out of Clyde grip and again jumps on Lincoln.)_

Girl: Mine!

Clyde: (_rushes and lifts her off Linc)_ Get off my buddy!

(_ Enraged the creature writhes in the hobbits arms, she turns and punches Clyde in the face and sinks what few teeth she has left into Clyde's right shoulder. The glasses wearing hobbit screams in pain as he trips on a rock. In an instant, the creature, is behind Clyde, legs holding him down and arm wrapped around his neck.)_

_(Things would have gone bad for Clyde then if he was alone, but he wasn't. Lincoln scurries over, with his right hand he holds the girls head back, while his left hand drew Sting from it's scabbard and was now pointing it at her throat. The creature freezes. Her arm tightens around Clyde's neck.)_

Lincoln: (_no nonsense)_ This is Sting, you've seen it before ! Haven't you, Tattler_…._release him or I'll cut your throat.

(_Slow, the arm loosens from Clyde's throat. Realizing she's beaten Tattler looks up at the sky and howls.)_

…

(_The next dawn would have been quiet, except for Tattler screaming her head off. The hobbits had tied the elven rope around her neck and were now dragging her along, as they continue to try and find a way out of the rocky valley. Tattler resisted the entire time.)_

Tattler: Get it Off! It burns! It burns! It freezes nasty, stinky elves twisted it! (_to the hobbits) _Take it off!

Clyde: (_Ill)_ Quite you!

Tattler: (_looks up at the sky and howls even louder)_

Clyde: It's hopeless. (_to Lincoln) _Every Orc in Mordor is going to hear her caterwauling, let's just tie her up and leave her!

Tattler: No! That would kill us! Kill us! Plus it's mean!

Clyde: (_shoots back) _It's no more than you deserve!

(_Tattler says nothing, just writhes on the ground. Lincoln studies her thoughtful. Now that he got a good look at her, he understands his grandfather's decision, sixty years ago.)_

Lincoln: Maybe she does deserve to die. But now that I see her I do pity her.

(_Hearing this, Tattler raises up.)_

Tattler: (_attitude does a 180)_ I'll be nice to you if be nice to me. (_about the rope)_ Take it off….

(_The hobbits don't say anything and stare at her.)_

Tattler:..We swears to do what you want…(_bows)_ we swear.

Lincoln: (_firm)_ There's no promise you can make that we can trust.

Tattler: We swear, to serve the master of the precious..we swear….on the precious. (_cough) (cough)_

Lincoln: (_considers)_ The ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word.

Tattler: (_nods)_ Yes….on the precious.(_crawls towards Lincoln, and looks at him with her large eyes)_ On the precious.

(_While Lincoln appears to consider this, Clyde isn't interested in what Tattlers selling)_

Clyde: I don't believe you!

(_He makes for Tattler, Who panics and scurries away in the opposite direction, scrambling over rocks. Clyde pulled her back.)_

Clyde: Get down! Get down!

Lincoln: Clyde!

Clyde: She's trying to trick us. If we let her go, she'll just kill us in our sleep!

(_Before them Tattler lays gasping for breath from Clyde's pulling on the rope cut off her air ._

_(For a few seconds nobody moves. Then Lincoln approachs Tattler, the girl backs away nervous.)_

Lincoln: Do you know the way to Mordor?

Tattler: (_nods) _Yes.

Lincoln: (_kneels)_ You been there before?

Tattlers: (_frowns)_ Clod,what did I just say?

(_Lincoln ignores the insult and reaches out to remove the rope from around Tattlers neck. Clyde looks at this uneasy.)_

Lincoln: (_final)_ You will take us to the black gate.

(_A short while later, Tattler races ahead on all fours, Lincoln and Clyde follow. Tattler dissappears behind a boulder. A second later her head pops back into sight.)_

Tattler: This way hobbits. Follow me.

**There you have it! Lincoln and Clyde have meet the creature Tattler, who is now showing them the way. And yes Tattler is fully clothed, while never explicitly stated on the books. Tolkien hints Gollum wears clothes, not a loincloth. In the hobbit he is described as having to pockets, hinting he had pants or at least shorts, and a comment from Faramir later implies he had a shirt, plus Lola's 6.**

**Ps I had fun imagining Mr. Grouse wailing on the Balrog, and the skinny britches comment is a reference to Family guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Uruk-hai**

(_Meanwhile, while Lincoln and Clyde followed Tattler, the surviving Uruk-hai from the battle of Amon-hen , some fifty give or take, race through the Wold, a rocky grassland. Rusty and Zach bounce on the backs of two Uruks, the hobbits arms are tied around the brute's necks. As their captors jog along, Zach looks over at the other hobbit. Rusty doesn't look well, his right eyebrow is completely covered in dry blood with a trail hardened on his face, and bounces limply.)_

Zach: (_worried)_ Rust? Rusty?

(_Suddenly the Uruk in front stops and raises his hand, another Uruk behind him holds up his Scimitar. The company of Uruk-hai comes to a halt, as from behind a group of rocks beside a shallow cave emerge a contingent of orcs. The leader, a balding orc dressed in fur lined armor decorated with bones steps up to the Two Uruks who signaled the halt.)_

Grishnákh: (_snarky)_ Your late. The Mistress grows impatient, she wants the Shire-rats now!

(_The Two Uruks glare distastefully at the Orcs. The taller of the two, who has grey hair which is long in typical Uruk fashion and dark blackish grey skin, and the apparent leader of the Uruks since the Supermarket manager's death at the end of the Fellowship, curls his lip at Grishnákh.)_

Uglúk: I don't take orders from Orc maggots. (_The_ _Orcs_ _frown_) Lucy shall have her prize, we are the fighting Uruk-hai, we slew the great warrior, we captured the Shire-rats! We will deliver them! Whatcha gotta say to that, Orc filth!

(_The Orcs say nothing. Though as soon as he turns away, Grishnákh sticks his tongue out at Uglúk's back.)_

Grishnákh: (_mutters)_ Oh look at me, big tough Uruk guy, Blah! Blah! Blah!

Uruk #2 : Yeah real mature.

(_With the hobbits, the Uruks stand quietly waiting for the orders to move on be given. Zach watches as Rusty leans his head back from the Uruks neck and groans.)_

Zach: Rusty? Rusty!? Wake up!

(_Fearing for his friends well being Zach looks around, hating to have to ask the Uruks for help, but they were the only ones around. He sees a Uruk taking a drink from a bottle.)_

Zach: (_urgent) _My friends sick! (_The Uruk stops drinking to look at him.) _He needs water! Please!

(_The Uruk just stares at him, with a are you serious face. Hearing that one of his prisoners wasn't doing so hot. Uglúk pushes his way through the others till he stands before them.)_

Uglúk: (_grins sadistically)_ Sick is he? Well what are you waiting for!? Give him some "medicine" boys!

(_Seeing what their leader had in mind, the other Uruks laugh while the one holding the bottle forces Rusty's mouth open and pours it's contents down his throat. The liquid was dark brown, whatever it was it wasn't water. )_

Zach: Stop it!

(Rusty_ coughs and sputters, spewing liquid. The Uruks laugh some more.)_

Uglúk: Can't take his draught!

Zach: Leave him alone!

Uglúk: (_snarls)_ Why? You want some too!? Huh! (_Zach says nothing)_ Then keep your buck toothed mouth shut!

(_Uglúk goes back to the front. Rusty opens his eyes, spits some residual liquid out of his mouth and looks at Zach.)_

Rusty Hello Zach.

Zach: Your hurt, Rust.

Rusty: (_conspiring)_ I'm fine. It was just an act.

Zach: (_disbelieving)_ An Act!?

Rusty: (_smiles) _See, fooled you too. Don't worry about me Zach.

(_Up front Uruk #2 sniffs the air as he picks up a strange scent, he sniffs under his arms and his breath , just to make sure it wasn't him.)_

Grishnákh: What! Time for your flea bath or something!?

Uglúk: (_comes forward)_ Shut it, Numbskull! (_ to Uruk #2) _What is it? What do you smell?

Uruk #2 (_sniffs once more before turning to look at Uglúk)_ Man-Flesh!

(_Upon hearing this, the Orcs and Uruks tense up. Uglúk looks up at the sky for some reason. Zach hears this and gives a knowing smile.)_

Zach: (_quietly)_ Luna!

Uglúk: They've picked up our trail! (_to everyone)_ Let's move!

(_For probably the only time in the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy, neither Orc or Uruk argue as both groups move at a hurried pace. Hoping what he had in mind would work, Zach works the Elven brooch clasp of his cloak in his mouth. He tears it free, and spits it on to the ground. The Uruks take no notice and continue their sprint. Below an Uruk boot steps on the clasp.)_

…**...**

_(Luna rests her head against a large stone as she lays on it. Her eyes are closed as she listens intently. Her eyes open.)_

Luna: Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. (_She looks behind her)_ Hurry, Dudes!

(_Luna gets to her feet and runs ahead. Behind her heading uphill is Leni. The elf stops and looks behind her as well.)_

Leni: Come on Lynn! (_Leni follows after the Ranger. Bringing up the rear was Lynn, the Dwarf pants wearily and leans on her ax.)_

Lynn: (_short of breath)_ Three days and nights pursuit. (_deep breath)_ No food…no rest (_continues after her friends)_ No sign of the enemy team but what dumb rocks can tell.

(_The three hunters scramble over the landscape. Leni in the lead before Luna over takes her, Lynn still in the rear. The three continue their pursuit after the Uruk-hai that took their friends)_

_(The elven brooch lays half buried under mud and trampled grass. A hand bends down and picks it up.)_

Luna: Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall . (_Leni over took her, hearing the Rangers comment she doubles back. She she's the brooch and gets excited.)_

Leni: O-M- Gosh! They could still be alive!

(_Luna scurrys over the trampled ground , investigating the marks of Uruk footprints.)_

Luna: Less then a day ahead of us. Hurry!

(_Luna takes off running , Leni follows as behind them Lynn tumbles down the slope._

Lynn: Stupid rocks!

(_Leni follows after the Ranger. She turns to call to the dwarf.)_

Leni: Come on Lynn! We're totes gaining on them!

Lynn: (_regaining her feet and shouting back)_ I'm wasted on cross country, Ya know! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances.

Leni: So, if they can like run more than 50 ft their safe!

Lynn: ( _angry_) Why you- get your pointy ears over here!

(_The three continue racing over the rock strewn grassland. Leni now in the lead runs over the top of a hill and stares Luna and Lynn join her and look out as well. The land looks no different from the parts they past, but Luna knows better.)_

Luna: Rohan, home of the horse lords. (_about the Uruks)_ Something strange is at work here, my people. Evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it powers against us.

(_Leni runs a short distance downhill. She stares across the barren landscape and frowns.)_

Luna: Leni! What do your elf eyes see?

Leni: (_squints)_ The Uruks are turning Northeast…wait – yeah that's northeast. (_She squints harder and becomes horrified)_ They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!

Luna: (_takes this in. Her expression becomes grim, realizing what's up) _Lucy.

…

_(Meanwhile Isengard is a changed place, no longer surrounded by trees, now almost everything has been cut down to fuel the forges. While inside the walls, wooden towers are dotted here and there, around great pits. Orcs hurry along on business. From the pits come the banging of hammers on metal. In Isengard, Lucy the white again stands over the palantir on her stack of phone books.)_

Lucy: (_telepathic to Sauron)_ **The world of men is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor. (** _from Sauron Lucy receives a vision of a army of Orcs marching out of the tower of Sauron, with the flaming eye ever alert) _**To stand against the might of Sauron and Lucy? The union of the Two Towers. Together my Lord Sauron we shall rule over middle Earth.**

(_Later, Lucy again heads down to the pits of Isengard while above Orcs hacking and pull at the few remaining trees, pulling them down into the pits where other Orcs wait to chop them up for fuel. Lucy walks by and surveys Orcs as they scurry about chopping wood, throwing logs into the forge fires, pouring molten metal into Scimitar molds, tempering finished Scimitar's, piling helmets on racks. While others pull Uruk-hai out of the pits and cut off their membranes, before ushering to other orcs , who examine them.)_

Lucy: (_in her head)_ The old world will burn in the fire of industry. The forests will fall, a new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war the sword and the spear, and the iron fist of the orc.

(_As dawn breaks , Lucy stands in a tower over the pits observing the efforts of her armies. Despite the obvious progress Lucy is displeased.)_

Lucy: (_sigh)_ The progress is too slow. I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks.

(_The orc she was speaking to ,stammers as he follows behind her.)_

Orc: But my lady, there are too many. They cannot be all armed in time, we don't have the means!

Lucy: (_mutters)_ Typical villian henchmen, so hard to find good help these days. (_out loud)_ Build a dam, block the stream, work the forges night and day!

Orc: (_finding another flaw)_ We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires.

(_Lucy stops and stares. Before her past the walls of Isengard stands a gigantic forest.)_

Lucy: (_emotionless)_ Must I think of everything? The forest of Fangorn sits on our very doorstep. (_to the Orc)_ Burn it!

Orc: _Yes, my lady!_

_(Later still Lucy sits in her throne on the Palantir room. Before her stands a tall, half feral looking man._

Lucy: Have you considered my offer?

Feral man: Yes. We will fight for you.

Lucy: Swear it.

(_The man reaches for the knife at his belt, he holds out his left hand and drags the blade across his palm. He clenches his fist as blood flows from the wound. Lucy gives a small smile.)_

Feral man: We will die …for Lucy!

(_Night falls over Isengard. Lucy stands outside, amidst a crowd of half feral men holding crude looking weapons.)_

Lucy: (_dead-pan)_ The Horse-men took your lands! They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks! Are you gonna sit there and take that?...

Burly feral guy: (_ growls angrily)_ Murderers!

(_The others howl in agreement.)_

Lucy…Take back the lands they stole from you, burn every village!

(_The feral men howl in bloodlust and rush off to follow their new masters orders.)_

Lucy: (_in her head) _we have only to remove those who oppose us.

(_The next day a mixed group of Wild men and Orcs close in on a village. In said village people scramble to escape. )_

Lucy: (_watching from the Palantir)_ It begins in Rohan. Too long have these witless peasants stood against you. But no more.

(_In the village, Frida Casagrande frantically tightens the stirups on a horse. )_

Frida: Cj! Cj! Hurry!

(_From a nearby house, Cj and Carl Casagrande hurry over, Cj carries a sack. Once Closeby, Frida helps her oldest son on to the horse._

Frida: Listen to me Cj. You take your little brother, you'll go faster with just two.

(_Frida moves to raise Carl in front of Cj. Carl protests.)_

Carl: (_pouting)_ No fair, how come Cj gets to steer?

Frida: (_ignoring her younger son.) _Cj, listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and sound the alarm. Do you understand me?

Cj: (_nods)_ Yes mama.

Carl: What! We're just leaving? We can take these pendejos .

Frida: Listen, I will find you in Edoras.

(_Frida plants a kiss on her youngest son's cheek, as several panic screams are heard. Frida looks out and is horrified to see the Wild men and Orcs have started ransacking the village.)_

Frida: (_urgent)_ Quickly!

(_Carl and CJ ride off along with several other groups of villagers. Frida watches them sadly.)_

Frida: My boys.

(_Scene cuts to a slaghter as the Wild men and Orcs continue ransacking the village, cuting down anyone unlucky enough to get in their way. Soon the village is burning, Carl and CJ watch from the distance. Carl's bravado falters at what he just saw.)_

Carl: (_shaking) On second thought. How bout we go to Edoras like Mama said? They can handle this better then we can._

_(Cj and Carl turn and head off in the direction of Edoras. Lucy watches from the Palantir.)_

Lucy: Rohan, my Lord is ready to fall.

…**...**

**(**_Around this time, beside the river Isen, a contingent of Rohirrim on horseback come upon a scene of carnage, along the banks lie the bodies of many slain corpses, both warriors of Rohan and Orcs. The Rohirrim look on in horror as their leader rides, forward. His is tall, has tan skin and dark well comedy hair. He wears red leather armor over chainmail, and holds a spear in his right hand.)_

Leader: (_mutters)_ Tito Carlos? (_to his followers)_ Find the Kings son!

(_Heeding their leaders orders, the Rohirrim dismount and begin searching through the corpses. As they continue through the grim scene, one Rohirrim voices his growing rage.)_

Rohirrim: Mordor will pay for this!

(_The Rohirrim leader, walks up to an orcs body and kicks it so it's facing upward. On the orcs helmet is a white handprint.)_

Rohirrim leader: (_grim)_ These Orcs are not from Mordor.

(_Close by the water a warrior calls for the leaders attention.)_

Rohirrim #2 :My Lord Bobby! Over here!

(_The Rohirrim leader, Bobby, hurries over to the Riverside and flips over the body the warrior indicated. The body is that of Carlos Casagrande, his glasses hang askew and there's blood soaking the side of his armor.)_

Bobby: (_near tears)_ Tito Carlos!

(_Horrified Bobby places a hand against his uncle's chest. Faintly he feels a weak heart beat.)_

Bobby: (_relieved)_ He's alive. We must get him back to Edoras!

**Chapter 3 everyone. Zach and Rusty are still in the hands of the Uruks, but they now know Luna, Leni and Lynn are hightailing it to rescue them. Meanwhile Lucy has given the order for the Orcs to cut down fangorn forest, better hope that doesn't come and bite her butt.**

**So, who guessed since he wasn't playing Aragorn or Boromir that Bobby would be portraying Eomer? Anyone anyome?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bobby's Banishment**

(_Bobby and his Rohirrim ride through the Wold. Carlos hangs limp in front of Bobby. They ride towards a walled settlement built on a very large hill. They enter in through the gate, the village is composed of Viking style houses. Villagers hurry to move out of their way, as Bobby and his Rohirrim continue on towards the Great Hall built at the very top of the hill.)_

_(Not long after Bobby takes Carlos inside the hall, a short tan skinned girl with dark hair worn in a ponytail , freckles on her cheeks and wearing a green dress runs up the stairs from the village. She reaches the top of the stairs, trips on the hem of her garment and face plants. she clambers to her feet self-conscious and blushing.)_

Girl: (_mutters)_ See! This is why I hate dresses, I'm never gonna get the hang of this.

_She enters the hall. As soon as she's out of sight, the two guards standing by the door quietly chuckle into their sleeves at what they just witnessed. The girl quickly returns and slaps both guys upside the head for their audacity to laugh.)_

Girl: Dumbbells ! Wait until the person is outta earshot before you laugh! (_She heads back inside, leaving the guards to rub their sore heads.)_

_(The girl opens the door of a room. Empty except for Carlos lying on the bed. Bobby sits at his side wiping blood off his forehead with a damp cloth.)_

Girl : (_taking a seat beside him)_ Tito Carlos?!

Bobby: He's alive Ronnie Anne, barely but he's alive.

(_Carlos groans and shifts ever so slightly. Ronnie Anne lifts open his shirt, since Bobby removed his armor. Both siblings stare at the grievous wound marring their uncles side. The two turn to each other)_

Bobby: I was gonna report to Grandpa after I finished cleaning the blood off.

Ronnie Anne: I'm coming with.

Bobby: Figured you'd say that, Nie Nie

…

(_In the Throne room of the Great Hall the two siblings approach a throne. The Throne is filled with tables and supports along the side. Along the walls were tapestries depicting the history of Rohan. On the throne sits Hector Casagrande with a snow white moustache and hair and a face full if wrinkles and cloudy eyes. Ronnie Anne approaches and bows.)_

Ronnie Anne: Grandfather , Uncle Carlos is badly wounded.

(_Hector says nothing.)_

Bobby: (_steps forward)_ He was ambushed…by Orcs. He was they only one still alive by the time my Rohirrim and I got there.

(_Still Hector stays silent.)_

Bobby: (_annoyed_) We have to do something! If we do not defend our country, Lucy will take it by force.

Voice: Preposterous!

(_From the shadows of a room off to the side of the throne steps out a short girl wearing glasses ,with scruffy brown hair and dressed in a large black coat.)_

Girl: You speak lies, Lucy the white has and always will be our friend and ally.

Hector: (_mutters)_ Lisa…Lisa …Lisa

(_The girl, Lisa sits close to the aged king and listens to him mumble under his breath. Before them Bobby and Ronnie Anne get annoyed.)_

Bobby: (_imploring to_ his grandfather) Orcs continue to roam freely about our lands, Abuelito! Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the White hand of Lucy. (_Bobby throws an orc helm at the feet of the throne. The white hand clearly visible.)_

Bobby: (_glares at Lisa)_ Lucy, our so called friend.

(_Lisa stares at the helmet. Ronnie Anne glances at the helmet too, before she shifts her gaze to Lisa and folds her arms. Lisa twitches, momentarily nervous before regaining her composure_

Lisa: (_condescending)_ You should be ashamed of yourself. Heaping your petty, inane troubles on an already troubled mind….

(_Lisa once again sits beside Hector. She holds an air of concern)_

Lisa…Can you not see that your Grandfather is weary by your…(_glares at Bobby)_ malcontent….your warmongering.

(_Bobby returns the girls glare.)_

Bobby: (_eyebrows raised, as he speaks in a low angry voice.) _Warmongering?

Ronnie Anne: (_frowns)_ Yeah, Bobby and the rest of the Rohirrim are just about the only things keeping Edoras and the rest of Rohan safe at the moment.

(_Bobby lifts Lisa of off the ground. He holds her against a support collum.)_

Bobby: How long since Lucy bought your allegiance? What was the price? When all the warriors are dead, you get your pick of the treasure, or would you get to engage in your "experiments"? Yeah, I know about those You freak of nature.

(_Ronnie Anne heads back out of the throne room to go check on her Uncle's condition. As she leaves she feels unfriendly eyes watching her. She briefly turns and sees Lisa looking at her behind her glasses. Unnerved Ronnie Anne leaves. Bobby follows Lisa's stare and his expression hardens even more.)_

Bobby: (_grabs Lisa's jaw forcing her eyes back on him)_ Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps!

(_Lisa makes a signal with her eyes. Bobby feel hands roughly seized his shoulders and drag him away from Lisa. A group of rough looking men stand behind him, two hold him back. Lisa gets up from where she dropped to the floor, looking angrily at her guards as she dusted herself off.)_

Lisa : _(_to _her_ _goons_)Yeah, no don't help when he had me off the ground , you troglodytes!…(_to Bobby)_ You see much Bobby, son of Arturo. (_serious)_ Too much for your own good.

(_One of the men not holding him delivers a swift punch to his gut. Bobby doubles over, groaning)_

Lisa: From this point on, you are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains….under pain of death.

(_Bobby struggles against his restraint.)_

Bobby: (_angry)_ You have no authority here, small fry! Your orders mean nothing!

(_Bobby is punched once more, this time in his jaw. Lisa smiles innocently.)_

Lisa_:_ Oh, this order does not come from me. The King commanded it , I'm merely the messenger. Your grandfather signed the papers this morning.

(_Lisa holds up a manuscript. Bobby stares at it in disbelief.)_

**Let it be known**

**That Bobby, son of Arturo ,third Marshall of the Riddermark**

**Is banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains from this day forth. This being the eight and thirtieth year in the reign of**

**Hector, son of Thengel**

**King of Rohan**.

Lisa: (_to the goons)_ Take him away boys, I must hasten back to the Kings side. (_to Bobby, mocking)_ Oh, and don't let the door hit your Gluteus maxims on the way out!

(_Bobby thrashed wildly in the goons grip, trying to break free and attack Lisa. The goons grip remain strong as they dragged him to the door. Once outside they throw him down the stairs.)_

Bobby: (_as he rolls down)_ Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (_hits the ground hard, and looks up.)_

Bobby: (_weakly)_ Ow. I landed on my sword hilt.

(Lisa's goons laugh and head back inside.)

…

(_Back out in the Wold. The Uruk-hai race on their way to Isengard. Their pace is even faster then before now that they were aware of their pursuers.)_

_(Behind, Luna, Leni and Lynn continue to tail the Uruk-hai. Despite the long , arduous journey, Leni and Luna manage to keep a steady pace. Lynn on the other hand struggles to keep pace with her taller companions.)_

Lynn: (_as they head uphill)_ Keep breathing! Lynn! Remember... that's the key, breath!...Oh!

(_The three hunters continue on, running over the rocks and grassland.)_

Luna: These Uruks are no joke, their running like the very whips of their masters are behind them.

(_The three keep running, as day slowly turns into night.)_

…

(_Rusty and Zach are thrown against the ground hard. They're stopped outside a gargantuan forest, though they could only the part they were next to. All around them, Uruks and Orcs stand around panting and some of the Orcs collapsing from exhaustion. _

Orc: We're not going any further…till we've had a breather!

(_Uglúk shakes his head. But decided that he'd rather they rest for a while then deal with the Orcs complaining all the way back to Isengard.)_

Uglúk: Fine! We'll camp here, (_turns to several Orcs standing around)_ Well! Don't just stand there! Get a fire going!

(_Orcs startled with the Uruks authority, decided they better do as he said. Several run to the edge of the wood and start hacking at tree branches. In a few minutes several fires were going and the Uruks were squatting around them, pulling out their rations. Zach crawled over to Rusty as well as he could with his hands bound.)_

Zach: Rusty, you alright man.

(_Rusty laid with his eyes closed, upon hearing Zach's voice they opened.)_

Rusty: (_weak)_ I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire Zach.

(_Over by the edge of the woods, Orcs continue chopping wood with their axes. Zach looks like he's about to say something else, when a low groan seemed to come from nothing.)_

Zach: (_confused_) What was that?

(_Rusty doesn't speak for a second or two. He stares intently into the woods like he can't believe what he just heard.)_

Rusty: (_softly)_ It's the trees.

Zach: The trees?

Rusty: (_nods)_ You remember the old forest? On the borders of Buckland? (_Zach nods consent)_ Folks around there used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall…and come alive.

Zach: (_awed)_ Alive?!

Rusty: (_staring at the trees)_ Trees that could whisper….talk to one another, (_to Zach)_ Some of the hobbits even claimed they saw them move.

(_Over by one of the fires, the Uruk that had smelled that Luna and the other two were following them, takes a bite from a piece of stale, grey bread, swallows, and proceeds to complain.)_

Uruk: Man, I'm starvin'. We ain't had nothing but this stale, maggoty bread for THREE Stinkin' Days! (_tosses his bread aside)_

(_An Orc with a bald head speaks next.)_

Snaga: (_spitting)_ Yeah, Why can't we have some meat. Lucy knows we like meat. Why didn't she pack us any?

(_As he talks he glances over at the hobbits, and his eyes linger. The hobbits notice him looking their way. They don't care for the way he was eyeballing them.)_

Snaga: What about them? They look fresh!

_(The Uruks look up from the various things they were doing. As soon as they see that he's speaking about the hobbits, they shot to their feet.)_

Uglúk: (_steps up with authority)_ Don't even think about it! You worthless Shrakh! They are not for eating.

(_One Uruk strolled over and hoisted the hobbits to their feet. Over with the Orcs, Grishnákh pokes his head out of the group, greedily eyeing the hobbits.)_

Grishnákh: What about their legs? They don't need those.

(_Horrified the hobbits keep close to the Orcs, sure their the bad guys, but at least they weren't trying to eat them.)_

Grishnákh: (_drools)_ Oh they look tasty!

(_Grishnákh makes a move to run over to the hobbits. Uglúk roughly shoves him back amongst his own.)_

Uglúk: _(growls)_ Get back, Scum!

(_Enraged the Orcs draw their weapons. The Uruks follow suit.)_

Grishnákh: How about just half a leg, or an arm? They don't need both arms. Lucy won't miss it. Her and Sauron are always losing things. I was there when she lost the Old man!

Orc #2: Yeah, and I was there when Sauron lost his contact.

(_Shows the Eye of Sauron in Mordor. His eye looks frantically along the ground.)_

Eye of Sauron: (_speaks English)_ Nobody move! Nobody move! Do any of you see it; Damn, okay everyone look around! It's probably stuck to a rock or it's on the ground somewhere. I cannot lose another one, it's so hard finding decent fire proof contacts!

(_Cuts back to the Uruks and Orc. The Uruks are not swayed.)_

Uglúk: Doesn't matter. We have our orders! Kill all but the Halflings. The prisoners go to Lucy. Alive….and unspoiled!

Grishnákh: (_intrigued) _Alive? (_looks at the hobbits)_ Why Alive? Do they give good sport?

Uglúk: They have something. An elvish weapon, Lucy wants it for the war.

(_Zach and Rusty listen to all of this. They remember Mickswagger's Council, and that Amon Hen they seemed to target Lincoln. They put two and two together and realize why they were captured alive.)_

Zach: (_to Rusty)_ They think we have the ring.

Rusty: (_hisses back)_ Quite will you! As soon as they find out we don't we'll literally be dead meat.

(_Behind them, Snaga quietly sneaks up on them from the rear, amongst the Uruks to engrossed on the conversation to notice.)_

Snaga: Just a mouthful! (_Both Hobbits and Uglúk look at the voice, as the orc readied his weapons) _A bit off the flank!

(_Uglúk runs at Snaga. Snaga looks up just in time to see Uglúk swing his Scimitar. Suddenly Snagas head wasn't there, because it bounced off Rusty's shoulder and rolled to the ground. Grishnákh and the other Orcs back up as the headless torso collapsed to the ground.)_

Uglúk: (_snarls)_ Looks like meats back on the menu boys!

_(The Uruks all let out excited howls and push their way to the corpse. Rusty and Zach are knocked aside. They couldn't actually see what was going on, but judging from Uglúk's choice of words they really didn't want to know.)_

Zach: Gross, this story just got disgusting and dark.

Rusty: Yep. (_looks around and noticed for the moment, no Orc or Uruks were paying them any attention.)_ Come on.

Zach: Where are we going?

Rusty: To the trees. Figure we might try escaping while they're all busy.

(_The hobbits crawl along the ground as well as they could with their rope bound wrists. They were almost there when Zach felt a boot slam down on his back, making him cry out. He is flipped over and finds Grishnákh staring down at him.)_

Grishnákh: (_grins)_ Thought you could escape, eh. (_sadistically)_ Gone on shorty, call for help. (_grabs Zach's face and lifts it closer to his own) _Squeal! No one's gonna save you now.

(_Grishnákh readies his knife, but at that moment there was the unmistakable sound of a blade piercing flesh. Grishnákh smile changed to a squealing gasp of agony. The Orc drops to his side, a spear had entered his back.)_

_(Then seemingly from nowhere, came the sounds of many hoof beats. From the shadows appear the Rohirrim on horse back . The Uruks and Orcs are startled, caught off guard. Many try to run, only to be cut down by the Rohirrim's swords and long handled axes. Others still are shot by bowmen or impaled on spears. Amidst the carnage. Rusty remembers what the hobbits were attempting to do.)_

Rusty: (_to Zach)_ Zach!

(_The Hobbits continue their crawling escape as their for captors are busy being butchered by the horseman. Zach stops as a dead orc drops beside him and rolls on to his back, to see a horse rearing up above him. Zach screams.)_

_(The hooves come down.)_

**Chapter 4 everyone. Bobby's been banished from Rohan for doing his job, how messed up is that. And after his uncle been wounded in battle none the less. So he takes it out on some Uruks**

**And yes, Lisa will be portraying Work tongue, I may love all of Lincoln's sisters, but let's face it ….she can be creepy.**

**Thanks to everyone getting a kick out of these Retelling s of mine, I enjoy writing them and I hope I'm doing this fantastic film's justice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The fate of Rusty and Zach**

(_A red dawn breaks over the Wold. Luna, Leni and Lynn haven't stopped running, even through the darkness of night.)_

Leni: (_stops and looks at the sunrise)_ Oh , a red sun.

Luna: (_stops) _Red sun rises, eh? Blood has been spilled this night.

(_Luna starts moving again. The other two follow. After a little while, Luna stops and kneels to examines a piece of ground, Leni and Lynn stop. Luna looks to the side as a horse whinnies off-screen. Luna rises to her feet and beckons the other two to hide amongst some nearby rocks. They follow the Ranger, though Luna had to drag the slower dwarf and drag her the final few feet.)_

Lynn: (_huffs)_ Don't blame me! I got short legs.

(_Coming over the spot they had just run over from, a large company of horse-riding warriors appeared coming over the hill. Each one held a spear in their right hands, with several of the spears having standards tied to the shafts Their melee weapons sheathed at their sides and several had shields sling across their backs. The three watch them gallop past, moving with purpose. Luna looks at the others.)_

Luna: Dudes, we're in luck, Rohirrim. These guys patrol the Wold. If anyone knows about the Uruks we're following it'll be these guys.

(_Luna gets up to go hail them. Lynn looks lost.)_

Lynn: We just got here, how does she know this?

(_Leni leans close and whispers something in the dwarfs ear.)_

Lynn: (_surprised)_ Dang, she's that old?! (_Leni nods) _Didn't think humans aged that well.

Leni: She does, but she'll explain it later.

(_Luna steps out from the rocks.)_

Luna: (_calling)_ Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!

(_Some how hearing her over the clatter of horse hooves, the front most rider raises his spear. The horsemen make a U-turn. Leni and Lynn join the Ranger as the Warriors gallop towards them.)_

Leni: (_nervous)_ You sure about this Luna? These guys don't look overly friendly.

(_Luna remains silent as the horsemen surround them, The Ranger remains calm while Leni and Lynn shift nervously, with the dwarf lifting her ax just in case. As one the Rohirrim point their spears at the three. Luna holds up her hands in peace.)_

_(From the throng of riders, one on a grey horse rode forward, until he was facing the three. Giving his air of authority , and the horse hair plume on his helmet, Luna figured it was safe to bet he was the leader.)_

Rohirrim leader: What business does an Elf, a Woman and Dwarf have in the Riddermark!? (_Luna, Leni and Lynn remain silent.) _Speak quickly!

Lynn: (_frowns)_ How's about you give me your name Ponyboy? Then I'll tell you mine.

(_The leader scowls at the dwarf and hand his spear to one of his followers before dismounting and stomping over on foot, close enough for them to see the horse shaped nose guard on his helmet.)_

Rohirrim leader: First off (_points to his mount)_That's a horse! Second (_sneers)_ I would cut off your head dwarf, if only it was slightly higher off the ground.

(_Leni pulls and arrow out of her quiver and nocks it, pointing at the Rohirrim leader's face.)_

Leni: I'd like to see you try, you'd be dead before your stroke fell.

(_Instantly the Rohirrim point their spears at the elf, with several poised to throw. The Rohirrim leads stares at Leni unfazed.)_

Rohirrim leader: Like to see you try.

(_Luna moves between them, pushing Leni's arrow out of the guys face.)_

Luna: Whoa, let's start over. (_to Rohirrim leader)_ I'm Lunas, daughter of Luluthorn. (_indicates Leni and Lynn)_ My companions are Lynn of the Lonely Mountain and Leni of the Woodland realm…

Rohirrim leader: Bobby.

Luna:…We're friends of Rohan and of Hector, your king.

(_Bobby scowls turns to a look of regret.)_

Bobby: Hector no longer recognizes friend from foe. (_removes his helm, showing his tan skin and well combed hair)_ Not even his own family…

_(Bobby gives a signal and his Rohirrim move their spears to a non threatening position.)_

Bobby:…Thanks to his advisor Lisa, Lucy has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we were banished. (_considers)_ Well technically, I was the one that was banished, but they still follow me, and I guess all things considered it could be worse. I mean I could be frozen and stuck on some weird guys wall for….three years.

(_Bobby steps forward, closer to Luna.)_

Bobby: (_ominous)_ The white wizard's cunning. She moves here and there, people say. As a figure hooded and cloaked (_shoots Leni a look)_ And everywhere her spies sneak past our nets.

Leni: (_exasperated)_ Typical human hostility.

Luna: We are no spies, brah. We're tracking a party of Uruk-hai across the westward plains. They've taken two of our friends captive, we stopped you to ask if you seen any signs of them.

(_Bobby returns his gaze to Luna.)_

Bobby: The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them last night.

(_Luna, Leni and Lynn process this. One problem solved, but one still unanswered.)_

Lynn: (_worried)_ But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?!

Bobby: _(looks between the three, confused) _Hobbits?

Luna: Really shorts dudes, they would only seem like eleven or twelve year olds in your eyes. Red hair, buck teeth…maybe slightly annoying.

_(Bobby sighs and shakes his head , looking grim.)_

Bobby: We left nothing alive. (_points to a giant plume of smoke in the distance that Luna, Leni and Lynn had somehow not noticed until now.) _ We piled the carcasses and burned them.

Leni: (_surprised)_ How'd we miss that?

(_Luna and Lynn take in what Bobby said, Luna blinks looking shocked.)_

Lynn: (_horase)_ Dead?

(_Bobby looks down at the dwarf. He nods softly.)_

Bobby: (_sincere) _I'm sorry.

(_The three remain quiet, as they take in the news. Leni puts her hand comfortingly on Lynn's shoulder. Luna just stands there.)_

Bobby: (_whistles)_ Hasufel! Arod!

(_From the Rohirrim, two rider less horses, one white and the other chestnut, obediently make their way out of the throng and towards Bobby. Once there, the white horse noses Leni, while the chestnut's reins are grabbed by Bobby and lead towards Luna. He hands her the reins.)_

Bobby: (_to the three)_ Their riders fell in battle last night. May these horses bear you to better fortunes then their former masters. Farewell.

(_Bobby returns his helmet back on his head. He mounts his horse once more. He turns to the three on the ground one last time.)_

Bobby: It was very dark last night. It's possible we might have overlooked your friends, but I ordered my men to be thoroughly sure nothing survived the attack. Look, but do not trust to hope. (_grim)_ It has forsaken these lands. But I do wish you luck.

(_Having finished his words of luck, Bobby looks to his followers.)_

Bobby: We ride North!

(_The Rohirrim ride off. The three watch them go. )_

Leni: So are they like, just going to ride around killing Uruks?

Lynn: (_shrugs)_ I guess I mean, what else have they got to do now, their banished.

(_Luna doesn't speak. She looks towards the column of smoke on the horizon.)_

_(Soon, the three are galloping on their newly acquired horses. Luna rides the chestnut, Hasufel. While Leni and Lynn share the white, Arod. The ride towards the smoke . As they get closer, Lynn sniffs the air and gags.)_

Lynn: What is that smell!?

Luna: Burning Orc, dude. (_in her head)_ Hmm, good name for a band, burning orc.

(_Before them the charred remains of the Uruks and Orcs were piled in one big heap, still smoking. Uglúk's head was thrust on a spike in the ground. All around we're discgarded weapons and armor. Arrows stuck up from the earth . Beyond that a forest. The three reign their horses to a stop and dismount.)_

Leni: (_intrigued)_ Wow! Rohirrim so don't mess around.

Luna: (_urgent)_ Look around! See if you can find anything that tells us what befell Rusty and Zach.

(_Luna and Leni look around on the ground. Lynn uses her ax to pick around in the charred orc pile, all three try to breath through their mouths. Fun fact…burnt orc stinks.)_

_(Lynn pushes aside an Uruks arm , she sees something that stuns her and she pulls it out, and shows it to the other two. It was the burned remains of the belt that housed the daggers Zach and Rusty got from Lorien.)_

Lynn: (_quiet)_ It's one of the little dudes, belts.

(_The other two are silent for a moment. Then Leni begins to whisper quietly and sad in elvish. Luna recognizes it as an elvish funeral blessing. As for the Ranger herself, she doesn't do anything for a second. Then she kicks a nearby Uruk helm as hard as she can. The helm goes flying.)_

Luna:AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! (_falls to her knees in grief.)_

_(Leni completes the blessing and stays standing with her head bowed.)_

Lynn: (_depressed)_ We failed them.

(_Luna kneels where she collapsed. Her eyes shift to the side and notice something that made hope flare in her chest. Beside her was an ax that lay close to a patch of disturbed Earth.)_

Luna: (_in her head)_ To small for an orc and definitely too small for an Uruk…man I really regret kicking that helmet…think I broke a toe.

Luna: (_out loud as she feels around the patch of dirt)_ A hobbit lay here. (_Leni and Lynn look at where she examined)_ And the other…(_feels further)_ They crawled….their hands where bound….

(_Luna rises and walks a short distance before she stops and kneels again. Her companions follow. From the ground Luna picks up some severed rope coils.)_

Luna: Their bonds were cut. (_Again with standing and moving, eyes to the ground. Leni and Lynn continue to follow) _They ran over here…(_spots a larger patch of disturbed earth.)…._ Someone followed them.

(_Luna's pace quickens as she follows the marks. She comes to a stop outside the forest and stops.)_

Luna: Tracks lead away from the battle….into Fangorn forest.

(_Behind her, Leni and Lynn stop. All three stare into the shorows of the forest before them, unease hangs in the air.)_

Lynn: Fangorn?...What in Middle Earth drove them in there?

…**(**_Last night_**)**

(_Zach rolled on to his back. Above him a horse reared above him. Zach screamed and rolled aside mere seconds before the hooves slammed into the earth where he had just been. Moving mechanically, He and Rusty crawl along the ground, nearby an Orc ax lay unattended. Zach quickly drags his bound wrists across it, securing the ropes. Freed Zach unties Rusty's bonds. Now both freed, the two hobbits duck and weave out of the way. A horse stops in front of them and they duck under it, as everywhere they turned were Uruks and Orcs being butchered by the horsemen. By now some of the enemy had tried to fight back, but their were too few Uruk-hai to make much resistance now. Uruks and Orcs fell as they tried to defend themselves.)_

_(Rusty suddenly felt something pull against his waist, he looks back. Grishnákh, though seriously injured had seized his belt and was now holding him still. Rusty fumbled are the clasp.)_

Rusty: The belt! (_The belt comes loose and the hobbits continue running, on the ground Grishnákh curses and angrily discards the belt before getting up and staggering after them.)_

Rusty: Run!

(_The two hobbits run for the only place that offers shelter. They plunge into the forest.)_

_(For a while the hobbits just ran, thinking of nothing but putting as much distance between them and the Orc pursuing them. Eventually they stop collaspse on a clear patch of ground near some tree roots.)_

Zach: Man, this forest gives me the creeps.

Rusty: (_about Grishnákh)_ Did we lose him? I think we lost him?

(_Hoping for a chance to catch their breath, the hobbits sit where they are. Unfortunately luck was not on their side, as from the shadows of the trees, Grishnákh sliced his way through the branches with his knife.)_

_(He looks around a second before he sees them.)_

Grishnákh: I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards!

(_Exasperated, the hobbits flee. Grishnákh follows.)_

Grishnákh: Come here!

(_The hobbits stop, realizing they can't escape the orc on the ground.)_

Rusty: Trees. Zach climb a tree!

(_There was a tree nearby, with branches low enough for the hobbits to scramble up. Rusty let Zach go first, then started climbing himself. He stops and looks around while Zach keeps climbing. He sees no sign of Grishnákh pursuing them.)_

Rusty: (_relieved)_ He's gone.

(_A leather gloved hand grabs the hobbits ankle. Rusty cries out as it drags him to the ground. Zach looks down, Grishnákh stands above Rusty, the point of the Rohirrim's spear still protruding from his right shoulder, forcing him to hold the knife in his left hand. Without thinking, Rusty gives him a swift kick in the face. The Orc takes the hit, his nose now oozing blood.)_

Zach_: _Rusty!

(_Zach looks at the tree, it stares back. Zach redirects his attention to Rusty before what he just saw sunk in, trees didn't stare.)_

Zach: wait a minute.

(_Zach returns his sight to the tree. The tree continues to stare. Zach shrieks like a girl and let's go, wind milling his arms as he realizes he's about to fall. Zach falls, the tree lifts an arm like branch and catches him. Below Grishnákh raises his knife over Rusty.)_

Grishnákh: Shoulda just let me know you in the camp….it would've been quicker.

(_Rusty notices something behind the Orc and redirects his attention. A clump of dirt lands on the Orcs head. Confused he looks up, the trees trunk had separated, and now one half drowned f what the hobbits now saw a legs lifed over the Orc.)_

Grishnákh: (_weakly)_ Oh boy.

(_The trees foot comes down crushing and killing Grishnákh instantly. Rusty hurries to his feet. The tree stares down at him.)_

Zach: (_in it's fist)_ Run Rusty!

(_Rusty heeds his friend's warning and takes off, but he doesn't get far, the Tree barely takes two steps before Rusty is scooped up. Both Hobbits are held up to the trees face as it examines them.)_

_(Now that they got a good look at it, they saw the tree actually had the appearance of a little girl, with blonde hair, held in two pigtails in the back. She was about fourteen ft tall. With grey bark like skin , dotted with mossy and fungus, and branches sticking out of her back.)_

Tree girl: (_scowls)_ Little Orcs!

(_The tree girl starts walking as the hobbits stop their fidgiting in her hands at what they just heard.)_

Zach: Rust, slap me in the face, it talking. The tree is talking.

Tree girl: (_offended)_ Tree! Who are you calling a tree? Do I look like an ordinary tree? I am an ENT!

Rusty: (_intrigued as he somehow knows what that is)_ A " Tree-herder". A shepherd of the forest!

Zach: (_uneasy)_ Don't talk to her Rusty. Don't encourage her.

Ent: Lana , the other Ents call me.

Zach: (_nervous)_ And whose side are you on?

(_The Ent, Lana, continues to walk as she speaks.)_

Lana: Side? What's all this talk of sides, I'm on nobody's side, because no one is altogether on MY side…little Orc.. (_lamenting)_ No one cares about the woods anymore.

(_In her grip, the two hobbits squirm .)_

Rusty: We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits! .

(_Zach nods, while Lana looks confused_

Lana: I never heard of a hobbit before. (_grows angry)_ Sounds like something an Orc would say to me.

(_The Hobbits squirming increase as in her anger, Lana started squeezing them.)_

Zach: Too tight! Too tight!

Rusty: (_pulls out a picture depicting an Orc and a Hobbit.)_ See, we're not Orcs, we're hobbits..(_gasps)_ Halfling's…..Shire folk!

(_Lana loosens her hold, the hobbits gratefully catch their breath.(_

Lana: (_still suspicious)_ You could be telling the truth.. Then again you also couldn't, that's why I'm taking you to see the white Wizard. They'll know.

(_Rusty and Zach, upon hearing this become uneasy. They had only heard of one White wizard in Middle Earth.)_

Rusty: Lucy!

(_The hobbits are suddenly dropped as Lana apparently reached where see was headed. The hobbits groan as they hit the ground. A white glow enters their field of vision. They look up._

**Chapter 5 everyone. Quick shout out to****Brizillaking1 for correctly guessing Lana would portray everyone's favorite 14 ft tall ENT. Come on that role was made for her.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Dead marshes**

(_Tattler ran up a trail, leading out of the rocky ravine. Lincoln and Clyde follow.)_

Tattler: See? See? Told you we could lead you out! Hurry, hobbits hurry.

(_Lincoln and Clyde stop beside Tattler and stare out across the landscape past where they had been wondering around . Before them was a long stretch of water dotted land, and ever beyond that, flashes from the one and only…Mount Doom.)_

Tattler: your very lucky we find you.

(_The Hobbits stare a second more, before Lincoln descends down the path. Clyde moves to follow, glancing at Tattler as he does. The pathetic creature cowers under his gaze.)_

Tattler: (_meekly)_ Nice hobbit.

(_Clyde and Tattler continue on after Lincoln.)_

_(Clyde's foot slips on a slick patch and plunges into the stagnant, filthy water. He jerks it out in disgust. They left the rocky canyons behind and were now making their way through a mist shrouded swamp dead trees dotted along the mists.)_

Clyde: It's a bog! She's led us into a swamp!

(_A little ways ahead, Tattler stops and stares back at the Hobbits.)_

Tattler: A swamp yes, yes. (_beckons)_ Come master, Tattler takes you on safe paths through the mists.

(_The Hobbits follow after. Tattler continues to talk to them.)_

Tattler: Come hobbits, come we go quickly. I found it, I did . The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. They don't know it. Those big dummies go around for miles and miles. Soft and quick as shadows we must be. (_Silence)_ Last time we came this way, that filthy, sneaksy Ranger caught us.

(_Lincoln hears this and gains a surprised face, as he looks around at the depressing marsh land.)_

Lincoln: (_intrigued)_ Really? This is where Luna caught you?

Tattler: Yes . Dirty, tricksy Ranger follows us into the marches, we evade, but eventually she caught us and stuffed us into a sack, wouldn't let us out, no matter what we say. _(wrinkles her nose)_ Least she could've done was use a clean sack. I mean really, think that sack she used still had sweat stains in it. And after that carried all the way to Mirkwood and throw'd me in the dungeon.

Clyde: (_approving_) Liking Luna more and more.

(_The hobbits continue to follow their guide through the mists on the marshes. After a while the three stopped for a meal of Lembas. As the two hobbits nibble on the way bread, Clyde looks around distasteful of his surroundings.) _

Clyde: I hate this place. It's way too quiet. I haven't heard a bird for two days.

(_Nearby Tattler sat looking around.)_

Tattler: No. No birdses for us to eat. No nice and crunchy birds. (_whiny)_ We are famished! Yes we are, precious!

(_Tattlers eyes stray to the ground and light up in excitement. After readying herself she snatched a fat, wriggling worm from the damp ground and pops it into her mouth. As she chews on the invertebrate, Clyde is about to take another bite of his bread. Upon seeing this however he stops and lowers the food, looking put out. Lincoln breaks off a piece of his bread and tosses it to her.)_

Lincoln: Here.

Tattler: (_approaches to see what was given)_ What do they eat? Is it tasty?

(_Tattler picks up the offered bread and eats it. A second later her expression changes to a grimace as she spits it out, making Clyde look even more put out.)_

Tattler: (_accusing) _What are you trying to do!? Choke us!? We can't eats hobbit food.

Lincoln: Technically it's elf food.

Tattler: It's doesn't matter, we still can't eat it. (_lamenting)_ We must Starve!

Clyde: Well starve then! Good riddance to bad rubbish!

Tattler: (_pitiful)_ Oh cruel mean hobbit. It doesn't care if we go hungry. It doesn't care if we should die!

(_Clyde responds to this by looking right at Tattler and eating a bite of bread. Tattler sticks her tongue out at him before shifting her gaze to Lincoln.)_

Tattler: He's not like the master. (_Lincoln looks at her) _Master cares. Master knows. Yes precious. (_Lincoln moves his hand to clutch the ring hanging on it's chain as Tattler stares at it) _

Tattler: (_trance like)_ Once it takes hold of us…it never let's go.

(_Tattlers hand moves towards the hobbit. Lincoln slaps it away.)_

Lincoln: Don't touch me!

(_An incredibly awkward silence follows. Tattler moves away from the hobbits.)_

(_After a while they move on. Tattler walking ahead on all fours, with Lincoln and Clyde not far behind. In addition to the mist, now there were unattended fires dotting the land, who lite them or tended them, no one knows.)_

_(The hobbits carefully make their way along. Clyde looks down into the water and freezes. Everywhere in the water were dead, decaying corpses of Elves, Men and Orcs floating in the marsh.)_

Clyde: (_horrified)_ There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!

(_Lincoln looks down at the corpse choked water as Tattler speaks.)_

Tattler: All dead. All icky and rotten. Orcses Men and Elves. A great battle long ago. (_looks ominously back at the hobbits) _The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes, that the name of this place. (_turns back to the front and beckons)_ This way. Don't follow the lights.

(_Tattler continues forward, Clyde not questioning for once follows, he takes one last look down into the water and sees a frog like creature, with a snout and long floppy ears floating in the water as well.)_

Clyde: (_surprised)_ Jar-Jar?! So this is where he's been since episode three. Wonder what did him in?

(_Up ahead, Tattler hears this and thinks back to when she was running from Luna in the marshes.)_

_(A travel worn Luna bends down in the Marshes. She examines some tracks in the camp ground.)_

Luna: (_to herself)_ Looks like a hobbit tracks…but somehow also not fully hobbit(_notices a set of round tracks will three toe indentions in the soil as well.)_

Luna: What in the Dúnedian made these tracks?!

Voice: (_from behind her)_ Mesa called Jar-Jar-

Luna: (_starts)_ GAAAHHHH!

(_Thinking she was about to be attacked, Luna shoots to her feet and spins around. As she does so she wrench's her sword from it's scabbard, and swings. Behind her stands Jar-Jar Binks. He stands motionless.)_

Luna: (_calming down)_ Oh… oh bro…dude..you cannot sneak up on me like that! (_to the gungan)_ Sorry about swinging at you…you ok dude…dude?

(_Jar-Jar doesn't speak, only gargles thickly. Both he and Luna looks down to see the Rangers sword sticking out of his chest.)_

Luna: Oops.

Jar-Jar: (_weak and sad) _Whysa da world hate Jar-Jar?

(_Jar-Jar flops to his knees with the sword still in his chest. Luna gently pulls the sword free from his flesh. Jar-Jar face plants into the wet soil and goes still. )_

Luna: Not good.

(_Checking, Luna lightly kicks the Gungan's head.)_

Luna: Dude….dude! Say somethingman_! (Jar-Jar doesn't respond, he is dead)_

(_Luna inhales sharply. She looks around guilty to see if anyone is about, before hastily kicking Jar-Jar's body into the water. Then she cleans and sheaths her sword before walking away, hands in her pockets singing nonchalantly.)_

Luna: (_sings_) May it be….an evening star…shines down upon you….

(_Luna's pace quickens as she hurries away.)_

_(Back with Tattler and the hobbits.)_

Tattler: (_to herself)_ Ha! That was funny.

(_Clyde slips and again his foot submerges into the water. Tattler looks at him sharply.)_

Tattler: Careful now! Unless you wanna go down and join the dead ones? And light little candles of your own.

(_Nervous, Clyde follows . Lincoln hasn't averted his eyes from the corpses in the water. He stares at Jar-Jar. Clyde looks back as Lincoln sways.)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

(_Jar-Jar's eyes suddenly shoot open. Lincoln tips over face first into the water._

_(Under the surface, Lincoln suddenly realized where he was. All around him, shapes swirled in the water, as the corpses came to life. Jar-Jar rightens himself and stares at Lincoln with his lifeless yellow eyes and smiles.)_

Jar-Jar: (_friendly_) Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks. Welcomen do da dead marshes!

(_Horrified Lincoln back strokes away as more of the ghostly dead reach for him. A pair of hands reaches into the water and haul him upwards. Lincoln coughs and flounders as he is dragged back onto the ground. Lincoln looks to thank Clyde for saving him, when he sees it isn't Clyde's hands around him.)_

Lincoln: (_surprised)_ Tattler?

Tattler: Clod I told you..don't follow the lights.

(_Tattler releases her hold on Lincoln as lops away as Clyde falls to his knees beside the soaked hobbit.)_

Clyde: Lincoln! You okay buddy!?

(_But Lincoln doesn't respond. His eyes follow Tattler. Later as night falls Lincoln and Clyde lay on the ground. Clyde is asleep, but Lincoln is still awake. For some reason he took the ring out from under his shirt and held it in his palm, stroking the gold band lightly.)_

Tattler: (_off-screen)_ So bright. So beautiful.

(_Startled Lincoln looks up, Tattler sits a short distance away, stroking an imaginary ring in her hand.)_

Tattler: Our precious.

Lincoln: What did you say.

Tattler: (_not looking)_ The Hobbit should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength.

(_Lincoln gets up and approaches Tattler curiously.)_

Lincoln: Who are you?

Tattler: You mustn't ask us. Not your business. (_cough) (cough)_

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse told me about you. He told me you used to be one of the river folk.

Tattler: don't remember that.

Lincoln: (_continues)_ He said your life was a sad story.

Tattler: (_mutters)_

Lincoln: (_gets in Tattlers face)_ You used to not be so very different from a hobbit once. Were you?...(_firm) _Lola.

Tattler: (_looks up wide-eyed)_ What did you call me?

Lincoln: Remember…that was your name once…wasn't it? A long time ago..bout 500 years

Tattler: (_confused)_ My name. My name.

(_There's a short silence. Tattler smiles softly as she remembers)_

Tattler: Lola.

(_That happy moment is cut short as from above comes an familiar, piercing shriek. Lincoln and Tattler/Lola look to the sky in terror. Clyde jerks awake at the noise. Tattler sinks low in the ground.)_

Clyde: Black riders!

Lola: (_terrified)_ Hide! Hide!

(_Lola darts under some nearby bushes. Lincoln freezes as the shrieking continues. A frightful memory of Weather top resurfaces. Being surrounded by five of the enemies most deadly servants, spectral Kings, ghostly fingers reaching . Lincoln clutches his shoulder as a phantom pain is ignited . Sue brandishing the Morgul blade. The dagger going in.)_

_(Clyde goes to follow Tattler. Lincoln doesn't move. Clyde drags him under the bushes.)_

Clyde: (_urgent)_ Come on, Linc!

Tattler: Quick! They'll see us.

Clyde: I thought they were dead?!

Tattler: Dead? No you cannot kill them

Lincoln: (_weak)_ I heard them, When Sam brought me to the borders if Rivendell. They said something about coming back…and with cooler mounts.

(_Under the bushes, the three wait as above them, a wyvern like creature with bat like wings and a mouthful of sharp teeth called a Fell beast flies over. In the saddle strapped to the base of it's neck is perched a familiar black hooded figure, one of the nine Ringwraiths. From under the hood comes another piercing , haunting shriek. The Fell beast flies over the bushes the three were hiding in. The shrieking continues .)_

Lola: (_frightened)_ Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!

(_The Ringwraiths continues to fly over where it had sensed the ring.)_

Tattler: They are calling for it! The precious.

(_Lincoln shudders at the proximity of the fiend. His hand strays under his shirt and fumbles for the ring. Luckily Clyde looks over and notices.)_

Clyde: No Linc! It's all right! I'm here.

(_The shriek sounds again, but softer. Above them the Ringwraith turns deadly mount and flies in the opposite direction, sensing the call from the ring becoming fainter. The three watch it depart. They don't make any move to leave their cover until the Wraith is out of sight. Tattler looks at the two hobbits._)

Tattler: Hurry up hobbits. (_cryptic)_The Black gate is very close.

…

(_In the forest of Fangorn, Luna, Leni and Lynn move under the trees. A sickly black substance on a bush catches Lynn's eye. The Dwarf scrapes off a small amount and puts it into her mouth.)_

Luna: Wouldn't advise that.

Lynn: (_spits)_ Blleagghh! Orc blood!

Luna: Told ya.

Leni: (_disgusted)_ Eww, why would you put that in your mouth!? You don't have a clue where they've been!

(_ The three hunters had followed the hobbits tracks into the woods. Besides the squashed remains of an Orc, to which a slightly green Leni replied "Messy". They hadn't found much. Luna hops over a small stream that cut through their path. Lynn and Leni do likewise. Luna runs a short distance before examining the ground._

Luna: (_ominous)_ These are strange tracks. I never seen tracks like this.

(_Behind, Leni stops and Lynn looks uncomfortable.)_

Lynn: Dang, why's the air gotta be so close in here?

Leni: (_looking around)_ This forest is old…way old. It's filled with memory. ..(_uneasy) And anger._

(_The three start as from all around comes the same groaning, creaking sounds the Uruks and Orcs heard. The ranger and elf look around, while Lynn raises her ax defensively.)_

Leni: The trees are speaking to each other!

(_Luna and Leni look back at Lynn as the trees continue to groan. Lynn looks ever which way, ax at the ready.)_

Luna: Lynn! (_the dwarf looks and Luna motions for her to lower her weapon) _Lower your ax, brah…your making them nervous.

Lynn: (_incredulously)_ I'M MAKING THEM NERVOUS!?

Leni: The trees have feelings, my friend. The elves began it. (_looks at the trees) _Waking the trees up….teaching them to speak.

Lynn: (_lowers ax) _Talking trees, just what we need. What do trees have to talk about anyway…besides the consistency of Squirrel droppings?

(_Leni suddenly looks in a direction and instantly becomes serious.)_

Leni: (_elvish)_ Luna! Something is coming this way!

(_The elf runs a short distance and stops. Luna and Lynn follow. Luna stands at her side, following her gaze.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ What do you see?

Leni: (_grim and in English)_ The white wizard approaches.

(_Everyone goes completely still. Luna stands up straight.)_

Luna: (_calm)_ Do not let her speak. She will put a spell on us.

(_The Ranger makes ready to draw her sword, Lynn readies an ax to throw, Leni nocks an arrow. Behind them the sounds of footsteps approach.)_

Luna: We must be quick.

(_The three quickly turn to face the owner of the footsteps. On top of a large rock a blinding white arua appears. Lynn throws her ax and Leni fires an arrow. The aura deflects them both. Luna's sword glows red hot forcing her to drop it. Unable to counter, the three simply stand there sheilding their eyes from the brightness. Them the blinding figure spoke.)_

Figure: (_distorted voice)_ You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits.

Luna: (_defiant)_ Where are they!?

Figure: They passed this way, day before yesterday…(_for some reason the voice starts to sound familiar)_ They met someone they weren't expecting. If that's any comfort to you?

Luna: (_demanding)_ Enough! Who are you? Show yourself!

(_The blinding light fades. Before them stands Mr. Grouse, but instead of wearing grey robes, he now wore robes of shining white. He no longer wore a hat either, showing off his bald head. In his hands was a staff of white wood.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_scolding)_ Now is that any way to treat a friend…you bums?

Luna: (_disbelieving)_ It can't be?

(_Behind her Lynn's finally sees who it was and her eyes widen. Leni drops to one knee.)_

Leni: (_reverently as Lynn bows as well)_ Totes forgive me..I mistook you for Lucy

Mr. Grouse: (_wry smile) _I am Lucy….or rather I'm Lucy as she should've been.

Luna: Dude…you fell?

Mr. Grouse: Yes, I fell. Through fire and water. Long I fell and the Balrog fell with me. My memories in the chasm are fuzzy…I remember I reclaimed Glamdring, and long I fought, until at last he fled back up to the highest dungeon on the highest peak . There I faced off with the Balrog of Morgoth.

(_Scene cut to show Mr. Grouse, battered and weary facing off with the Balrog on a ruin at the top of a snow covered peak. Mr. Grouse swings Glamdring, and ducks the swing of the Balrogs arm. Mr. Grouse holds Glamdring up to the darkening sky. Lightning flashes down and strikes the blade, electricity archs across the weapon. Mr. Grouse evades another blow from the monster and plunges the electric sword into the Balrogs chest. The pierced area glows white as the Balrog gives a weak roar and topples off the ruins and plummets to the ledge fifty feet below. Mr. Grouse weakly crawls to the edge and peers down at the broken form below, before he rolls over and closes his eyes.)_

(_Back in Fangorn.)_

Mr. Grouse: Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled above me. And every second was a life age of Middle Earth. But it was not the end…I felt life flow back into me. I had been sent back..until my task is complete.

Luna: (_steps up to him)_ Grouse..dude.

Mr. Grouse: Grouse?…yes -that's what everyone used to call me. Mr. Grouse the Grey-that was my name.

(_Confused, Luna nods.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_correcting)_ I'm Mr. Grouse the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide.

(_The four make their way through the forest. Mr. Grouse wears a grey cloak over his white robes now. The other three follow.)_

Mr. Grouse: This stage of your journey is over. Another begins, we must make our way to Edoras with all speed.

Lynn: (_awed)_ Edoras? That's no hop and skip away!

Luna: (_beside Grouse)_ We hear of trouble in Edoras…we met a guy called Bobby. Things go ill with the King.

Mr. Grouse: (_agreeing)_ Yes and it won't be easily cured, I can tell you that.

Lynn: So your telling me that we ran all this way for nothing?! And now we gotta leave those poor hobbits in this horrid, dank dark tree infested….

(_All around her, the trees groan and creak. Lynn stops her tirade and chuckles nervously.)_

Lynn: Uhhh, what I meant was….charming….very charming forest.

(_Ahead, Grouse turns to address her.)_

Mr. Grouse: It was not luck or chance that brought Rusty and Zach into Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping her for many long years. I feel that Rusty and Zach's coming is like small stones that start an avalanche.

(_Lynn stays silent as Luna chuckles.)_

Luna: You know Grouse, your colors changed but one thing's still the same.

Mr. Grouse: (_leans in) _What's that?

Luna: (_amused)_ You still speak in riddles brah.

(_The two share a laugh as Lynn keeps her eyes on the trees.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_ominus)_ Something is gonna happen that hasn't happened since the elder days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong.

Lynn: (_nervous)_ Strong? You don't say, that's good. (_looks at the trees and indicates her axe)_ Uhhhh, FYI this is for Orcs, ok. Not trees, so don't ….pelt me with acorns or anything.

Mr. Grouse: Stop your fretting Lynn! I left the hobbits with someone who won't allow them to come to harm. (_turns to continue through the trees)_ Rusty and Zach are quite safe…..in fact their safer then your about to be

(_The Wizard vanishes around a bend. Luna follows, smirking at Lynn.)_

Lynn: (_impressed)_ Didn't think it was possible, but Mr. Grouse got even grumpier.

(_She turns to follow. An acorn suddenly flies outta nowhere and hits the back of her neck. Lynn looks around worriedly before she hurries away whimpering. From behind a tree, Leni emerges, chucking into her sleeve before following.)_

_(Outside Fangorn.)_

(_Hasufel and Arod sit where Luna, Leni and Lynn left them. As they stand by their horses, Mr. Grouse stares out across the plains and whistles. From the plains came an answering whinny, and presently a white stallion appears coming across towards them. The three watch, Leni stares in awe.)_

Leni: No way! That's one of the Mearas! Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell. Either that or I need glasses.

(_The white stallion comes to a stop before Grouse. He carries almost a regal air about him.)_

Mr. Grouse: Shadowfax. He's the Lord of all Horses. (_warm)_ And has been my friend through many dangers.

(_Without delay, the four mount up and ride off on the long stretch to Rohan.)_

**There ya ****go Chapter 6. Tattler knows her name again, and Mr. Grouse the White is her to show how true wizards do it. And Sorry Huggins the Hutt…Jar-Jar's dead.. he should've know not to sneak up on a Dúnedian Ranger. Sorry Jar-Jar fans. Like I said this was inspired by Matthiamore's Loud house retelling of Star Wars. Hope he don't mind if I make references.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Black Gate** **closes**

(_In the forest of Fangorn, Rusty and Zach were with the ENT, Lana. Zach sat on a branch sticking from her chest, while Rusty was hanging out on her back branches.)_

Lana: (_as_ she walks)O Rowan mine.

I saw you shine.

Upon a Summer's day.

Upon your head, How golden-red.

(_The hobbits exchange a look.)_

Lana: (_finishing_)The crown you bore aloft. (_finishes)_ Oh man, that's one beautiful verse.

Rusty: (_yawns)_ Is it much further?

Lana: Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty, little guy. You might call it far, what with your short little legs. My home is deep in the forest beneath the shadows of the mountains. I told Mr. Grouse I would keep you safe and that's what I'm gonna do. (_proudly)_ I think you're really gonna like this next one too. Thought of it my self.

(_The Ent clears her throat and begins.)_

Lana: Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves. And the dreams of trees unfold.

When the woodland hills are green and cool.

And the wind is in the West.

Come back to me. Come back to me.

And say my land is best.

(_The Ent concludes her verse.)_

Lana: Well? What did you hobbits think?

Rusty: (_snores)_

Zach: (_snores)_

(_Lana looks and sees that hobbit had been put to sleep by her verse, laying amongst her branches. Rusty sucks his thumb.)_

Lana: (_sighs)_ Everyone's a critic.

(_Lana continues on through the woods. The hobbits sleep peacefully. When the sky darkens with night, Lana stops in a small clearing and carefully removes the hobbits. She sets them down on the mossy floor.)_

Lana: Sleep, you little Shirelings. Don't the nights noises disturb you. Sleep till the morning light.

(_Below her the two hobbits shift on the mossy, getting comfortable. Lana straightens.)_

Lana: Old Lans has business in the forest. (_serious)_ There are many to call. Many that must come.

(_Lana turns and makes her way out of the clearing.)_

Lana: A shadow lies over Fangorn. The withering of all the woods is drawing near.

…

(_Out in the Wold, the four reunited friends make camp for the night. Lynn and Leni lie sleeping by the fire Luna sits leaning against a rock, while Mr. Grouse stands staring in the distance. Even from here, one could see the flashes coming from within Mordor and Mount Doom. Luna gets up and joins Grouse.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_as Luna joins him)_ It's growing. The veiling shadow in the east takes shape. Sauron doesn't fool around. He will not accept any rival. (_grim)_ From atop Barad-dûr, his Eye is always watching. But he is not yet so mighty that he is above fear.

(_The Wizard looks at the Ranger.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_continues)_ Doubt gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives. He fears you, Luna. More importantly, he fears what you may become

Luna: Doubt he fears me particularly, magic man.

Mr. Grouse: Oh but he does. True he doesn't know your identity yet, but he has a good memory. Sauron remembers the war of the last Alliance. He remembers who cut the one Ring from his hand, along with four of his fingers. With that in mind he will strike hard and fast at the world of men, and he'll start by using his puppet Lucy to destroy Rohan. Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved , it's an old trick Lucy excelled in. Her hold over Hector is now very strong.

Luna: Odds aren't exactly in our favor at the moment.

Mr. Grouse: (_lightens up)_ And yet, despite their cunning..We have one advantage. (_to Luna)_ The ring is still hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it… hasn't entered Sauron's darkest dreams. Unbeknownst to him, his greatest weapon is now on it's way to Mordor, in the hands of a hobbit. Typical villian…always overlooks the smallest detail. We must trust now in Lincoln. Everything now depends on the speed and secrecy of his quest.

(_Luna remains quiet as she remembers it was she who had allowed the white haired hobbit to depart for Mordor at Amon-hen. Mr. Grouse catches this.)_

Mr. Grouse: You shouldn't regret your decision to let him head to Mordor without the Fellowship trouble you. Lincoln must finish this task alone.

Luna: He's not alone…

(_Mr. Grouse glances at her.)_

Luna:..Clyde went with him.

Mr. Grouse: (_pleasantly surprised )_ Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Very good. Sidekicks always prove their worth.

Luna: (_sighs)_ Still miss my little Hobbit dudes, though.

Mr. Grouse: Your little Hobbit dudes?

Luna: (_sheepish) _Yeah, you know I was an only child in Rivendell. I never really had much of anyone. Mick was always busy, Elladan and Elrohir were off Orc slaying… you just popped up whenever…Then you tell me to look after these four hobbits_,_ guess I got attached. True Rusty and Zach can be annoying.

Mr. Grouse: (_huffs)_ Ain't that the truth.

Luna: Clyde's cool and loyal to a fault, and Linc's just…so selfless, I felt like a big sis whenever we were together.

Mr. Grouse: (_amused)_ Funny you should word it that way. See, while I was in that whole out of thought and time thing I saw many things… Some terrifying like dancing Orcs.. A bacon cheeseburger without bacon..The Loud House being cancelled. (_stammers)_ Anyway I saw one story where we were retelling Star Wars and another where I was your neighbor and You and Lincoln were brother and sister… Not only that, but so was Lorimir, Leni and Lynn, Tattler and Lucy and some girl named Luan, and my friend Lana I told you about, and another called Lily. You guys where quite the handful.

Luna: (_clutching her head.) _Ok, Dude, that's a lot to process… I need some kingsfoil… huh Star Wars, well I did meet Jar-Jar in the dead marshes.

Mr. Grouse: (_excited)_ Jar-Jar! He was my favorite character! I have to go to the dead marshes sometime to meet him!

Luna: _(nervous)_ Oh boy. Well he left ,don't know where he went after we crossed paths. So about that sister/ brother thing?

Mr. Grouse: Oh don't worry, Your were the cool big sister.

Luna: (_pumped up)__R_ighteous!

…

(_Back with Lincoln, Clyde and Tattler/Lola. Clyde struggles to ascend a rocky wall. Lincoln climbs up below him. Tattler sits above them.)_

Tattler: _(as they join her)_ Behold…the Black gate of Mordor.

(_Beyond where the group now clambered, a massive, menacing gate of black stone, with towers overlooking stretched between the two rocky cliffs.)_

Clyde: (_awed)_ Good gravy! (_he clambers over the rocks for a closer look and Lincoln joins him)_ My dad's would have something to say if they could see us now.

(_Lola crawls over to them.)_

Lola: Linky says to show him the way into Mordor. So Lola does, master says so.

Lincoln: I did.

(_On the walkway at the top of the black gate, Orc guards patrol and two appear to be having a conversation._

Orc #1: (_angry_) No! No! No! Smelly head! Orcs are far superior henchmen then Stormtroopers!

Orc #2: (_argues_) Come on! They get the nice shiny white armor, and the cool laser weapons! Not to mention the boss will thep incredible voice. And you are you calling "Smelly head"? (_taunting)_ Stinky breath!

Orc #1: Please! That armor's plastic!…and at least we can actually HIT what we're aiming at! And Stormtroopers get foiled by a locked door, we'd just break it down. Not to mention our leaders a fiery eye atop a tower overlooking a Volcano! (_considers)_ Won't deny Darth Vader had an amazing voice though.

(_Back will Lincoln, Clyde and Tattler.)_

Clyde: That's it then. It's too well guarded. We'll never get past that.

(_Shouting makes Tattler look down. Below them a army of armored warriors clank along towards the gate. Tattler backs up fearful. The Hobbits hear the shouting and turn their attention to watch the army. Each warrior wore armor decorated with red cloth. They bore rectangular shields and their helmets covered their faces and had three metal flap like protrusions, one in front and two in the back.)_

_(Up on the Black gate, an Orc guard looks and sees the army approaching. He blows on a horn and the Orcs get to work. On a walkway below, Orcs standing with two Trolls work on maneuvering a lever mechanism One troll pulls while the other pushes, with the Orcs urging them along by prodding them with sticks. Slowly the gate begins to open.)_

Clyde: Look, the gate! It's opening!

(_The gate continues to open as the army starts to approach it.)_

_(A rock juts out from where the three sat. Clyde clambers on it and watches.)_

Clyde: (_turning to Lincoln)_ I can see a way down.

(_A cracking sound is what gave away what happened next. Lincoln looks and sees the rock cracking under his friend.)_

Lincoln: (_warning)_ Clyde! No!

(_Unfortunately it's too late. Clyde let's out a scream as the rock gives way, spilling him down the rocky hillside. Without hesitation Lincoln leaps off after him.)_

Tattler: Linky! Wait!

(_Lincoln slips and slides down the side. He comes to a stop behind a rock and takes a peek. Two warriors amid the throng stop their marching and star up at the hill. They see the dust trail and get suspicious. Lincoln slides down another length of the hill to another rock. He sees the two suspicious warriors begin to approach, holding out their strange looking spears. Lincoln moves from behind the rock and reaches Clyde, half buried in dust and rock fragments.)_

Lincoln: I gotcha Clyde.

Clyde: It's no good Linc, just leave me.

Lincoln: (_firm)_ Never!

(_The warriors get closer. Any second they would come and see the hobbits. Suddenly Lincoln remembers what Norm said in Lothlorien and does the first thing that comes to mind. He throws his elvish cloak over himself and Clyde, just as the two enemy warriors come close enough to see.)_

_(Weapons ready, the two scan the hillside. Under the cloak, Lincoln and Clyde watch with baited breath as they look around, the enemy's boots shift. The warriors continue looking around. The two look at each other and shrug.)_

Warrior #1: Thought I saw something. Guess some rocks fell on their own.

Warrior #2: We've been marching for days, your nerves are jumpy, come on let's get back before everyone else leaves us out here.

(_The two turn to head back to the march. Before they do one turns to look at the hobbits.)_

Warrior #2: Interesting looking rock.

(_The two turn and begin walking back to their fellows. As soon as their out of earshot, Lincoln throws the cloak of him and Clyde and sets about digging him out of the earth. It doesn't take much to succeed. As soon as Clyde is free the two approach a rock and peer over. The army marches into the gate as the two that had investigated join back in.)_

Lincoln: I can't ask you to come with me, Clyde.

Clyde: I'm not waiting for you to. Though I doubt these fancy elvish cloaks will hide us in there.

(_The two wait and watch as the army is on the tail end of entering the Black gate. The two hobbits prepare to rush it.)_

Lincoln: Now!

(_The two start to run. Tattler suddenly appears and pulls them back.)_

Tattler: No! No Linky! They'll catch you! They'll catch you!

(_Lincoln tries to move, but Tattler grabs his wrist.)_

Tattler: Don't take it to him! (_Lincoln stares at her)_ He wants the precious. He's always looking for it. And the precious wants to get back to him too!

(_Tattler crawls up and peers over the rock as the army files in.)_

Tattler: (_soft and sinister)_ But we won't let him have it.

(_Tattler backs up as the Gate starts to close after the army enters. Lincoln makes one more dash to get to the gate, again Tattler stops him.)_

Tattler: No! Linky! There's another way! More secret. A dark way. It's how I got out of Mordor when the stinky, mean orcs caught me.

Clyde: (_angry)_ Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?! Huh?

Tattler: Because Linky didn't ask.

Clyde: (_looks at Lincoln) _She's up to something.

Lincoln: (_questioning) _Lola are you saying there's another way into Mordor

Tattler: (_nods) _Yes. There's a path…and some stairs…and then there's a …tunnel.

(_Creaking makes Lincoln look back, just to see the gate is now closed where the hobbits couldn't sneak through.)_

_(Lincoln looks back at Clyde, giving Tattlers suggestion some thought.)_

Lincoln: (_admitting)_ She's lead us this far, Clyde.

Clyde: No Linc, she's up to something.

Lincoln: She's been true to her word. (_to Tattler)_ Lead the way, Lola.

Tattler: Lola's always ready to help.

(_Tattler heads off in a new direction. Lincoln and Clyde look back and watches as the Black gate creaks shut. They get up and follow after Tattler.)_

…

(_In the clearing Lana had left them, Rusty stirs and awakens from the ground. It's day time now. Rusty stands up and looks around, Zach sits by a small water fall drinking from a bowl. The forest doesn't look half bad in the daylight. Or at least the area they were didn't. There was no sign of Lana.)_

Rusty: (_calls)_ Hello? Lana! Where's she gone.

Zach: (_behind him)_ I had the greatest dream last night. There was this big flipee cup, and we drank all of it! (_Rusty smiles)_ ..And then you got this massive brain freeze.

(_Rusty frowns. No way he'd get a brain freeze from one flipee, no matter how big.)_

Zach: (_wistful)_ I'd give anything for a flipee… especially Cherry.

(_Rusty and Zach look around as a groan echos throughout the forest. Rusty walks over closer to Zach as he stares.)_

Rusty: Did you hear that, Zach?

(_The noise repeats.)_

Rusty: There it is again. Something isn't right here. Not right at all.

(_Zach gets up and stretches. As he does so he makes a noise very similar to the groan. Rusty shifts his gaze to him.)_

Rusty: (_baffled)_ Zach, you just said something…treeish?

Zach: No I didn't I was just stretching.

(_Zach makes another groan.)_

(_Zach takes another drink from his bowl he was holding. Rusty stares at him as something seems of. Has Zach always been able to look him in the eye? No.)_

Rusty: (_suspicious)_ You're taller.

Zach: Who?

Rusty: You!

Zach: Rust, I've always been this height.

Rusty: (_annoyed)_ Zach, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one. Heck even by Hobbit standards your short. The other children made fun of you for it remember?

Zach: (_scoffs)_ Please, Rusty. You're what? Three-foot-six, at the most?

Rusty: (_defensive)_ So, that's average.

Zach: Me on the other hand, I'm pushing 3'7".

(_Zach emits another groan and lights up.)_

Zach: Make that 3'8"

(_Zach drinks from the bowl once more. Rusty looks at him agast.)_

Rusty: (_disbelief)_ 3'8"?

(_Zach shrugs.)_

Rusty,: (_accusing)_ You did something, didn't you.

Zach: (_shift)_ Don't know what your talking about.

(_Zach moves the bowl away from Rusty. Rusty notices this and comes to a conclusion.)_

Rusty: Give me that!

(_Rusty snags the bowl away and takes a drink.)_

Zach: (_startled)_ Rusty, don't! Don't drink it!

(_The Hobbits run across the clearing, Rusty attempts to keep the bowl out of Zach's reach, while Zach attempts to steal it back.)_

Zach: Rusty! No, Lana said that you shouldn't have any?

Rusty: She's not here. I want some!

Zach: She said it could well be dangerous!

Rusty: No more dangerous than anything we've run into already!

(_The two quarreling hobbits reach a large tree and scramble over it's roots.)_

Zach: Give me it back!

(_ The tree groans. Rusty comes to a sudden stop, and drops the bowl. Zach comes to a stop also. Around the hobbits feet the tree roots move on their own, maneuvering.)_

Zach: (_startled)_ What's happening?!

Rusty: My leg! They got my leg!

(_The roots continue to shift , ensnaring the hobbits. Wrapping around their arms, legs, chests and finally their heads. A pile of leaves fall over them. In seconds the Hobbits are completely covered underneath the tree roots.)_

Zach: (_muffled) _Help!

Rusty: (_muffled)_ Help!

Voice: Oi!

(_Lana trods back into the clearing. She speaks to the tree.)_

Lana: Away with you! Shoo! Shoo! I said Shoo! You should not be waking. Eat your earth. Dig deep. Drink your water. You let them out! I'm talking to you!

(_As Lana talks the roots start to unloosen. Covered in leaves , the hobbits scurry out.)_

Lana: Go back to sleep. Lana is talking! Away with you.

(_The hobbits shake the leaves off their hair and clothes.)_

Lana: Come on. The forest is waking up. It isn't safe.

(_Lana picks up the hobbits and moves to carry them out of the clearing. As they do, the tree that attacked the hobbits groans.)_

Tree: Poo! Poo!

Lana: (_looks back)_ Hey! There was no call for that kinda language! (_shakes her head)_ These young trees today, no respect.

(_Lana puts the hobbits where they were the night before. As she walks she continues to grip.)_

Lana: The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Their hearts are full of anger. Their hatred for Intruders is strong. (_to the hobbits)_ They'll harm you if you give em half a chance. Best stick close to me. (_sad)_ Wasn't always like this, used to keep them in line we did. But there's too few of us Ents left to manage them.

Zach: (_confused)_ How can that be? You guys must live a long time. Don't Ents have children?

Lana: Bru-ra-hroom. There hasn't been any Entings in Fangorn terrible long time.

Rusty: (_equally confused)_ Why is that?

Lana: All the other Ents are boys. Lost the Entwives we did. I'm the only girl ENT still kicking around in here. Lost the other Entwives.

Zach: (_sympathetic)_ Oh, sorry. How'd they die?

Lana: Die? No they didn't die. I mean we actually legit LOST them. And now we cannot find them. (_looks at the hobbits hopefully)_ I suppose it's too much to ask if you've seen any in your Shire?

Rusty: (_shakes his head) _Can't say as I have, but I'll keep my eyes open when we get back . Zach will too, won't you?

Zach: For sure, What do they look like ?

Lana: (_regretful)_ I'm afraid I don't remember anymore.

**Chapter 7. Yes that's what henchmen discuss , which popular movie henchmen are better. And yep Lily played a tree, no monsters stand out in the Two Towers.**

**Ps. If you know where I got the Orc insults from… you had an awesome childhood.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: King of the Golden Hall**

**(**_Back in the Wold, Luna, Leni, Lynn and Mr. Grouse's horses gallop across the plains. They stop on a hill. Across the terrian is the city of Rohan. The companions sit and gaze.)_

Mr. Grouse: Edoras, and the golden hall of Meduseld. Within sits Hector, King of Rohan…whose mind is overthrown. (_grim)_ Lucy's hold over his mind is now very strong.

(_ Inside the hall Hector sits weakly on his throne . Ronnie Anne kneels before him stroking his hand.)_

Ronnie Anne: Grandfather, Tio Carlos… he's dead. (_Hector says nothing.)_ My Lord. Grandfather?

(_Hector still doesn't reply. Weakly he lifts his head to stare at her with his clouded eyes.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_heart broken)_ Aren't you listening, your son's dead. Will you not go to him? (_Hector stares at her)_ Will you do nothing?

(_Back with the four main characters. Mr. Grouse looks over at the other three.)_

Mr. Grouse: Mind what you say. You shouldn't be expecting a warm welcome.

Luna: Way too early for warm welcomes.

(_Urging their horses forward, they continue on towards Rohan.)_

_(In Carlos's room, Ronnie Anne kneels on the floor at his bed side. Carlos lies across the bed in an odd position, his body deathly pale. Footsteps sound in the hallway as Lisa peeks in the room. For a moment she observes the scene.)_

Lisa: (_false_ _sympathy) Oh_, he must've died sometime during the night, My condolences. What a tragedy for the King. To lose his only son and heir. (_she moves over and sits by Ronnie Anne)_ I understand his passing will be hard to accept, especially since your brother Bobby has abandoned you for his warmongering.

(_She places her hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder. Ronnie Anne angrily throws it off.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_stands)_ Back off you creep!

Lisa: But you are alone.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby would never abondon me or our Grandfather!

Lisa: ( _stands up and looks around)_ Then where is he? Why hasn't he reported about his suspicions of the orcs? Huh, face it he's left you.

(_Ronnie Anne jumps up and punches Lisa's face really hard. The King's advisor is sent crashing into the corner, clutching her jaw.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_angry)_ Your words are poison!

(_Ronnie Anne storms out of the room.)_

Lisa: (_grimaces)_ Holy Einstein! That short girl sure can punch. I'd lose some teeth, if I already hadn't lost them in my experiments.

(_Ronnie Anne throws open the doors of the hall. She storms out to the side edge of the stairs leading into the village, and stares sadly over the plains. A breeze ruffles the banners of the white horse on the green background beside her. She looks down and sees Luna, Leni, Lynn and Mr. Grouse galloping toward Rohan. Suddenly one of the banners snaps, the banner flutters away in the breeze. Ronnie Anne watches it disappear over the wall.)_

_(Mr. Grouse, Leni and Lynn ride through the gate. Luna brings up the rear, before she enters the snapped banner loses momentum and falls to the ground beside her. Luna looks at it before looking upwards confused. Luna enters Rohan, the four slow their horses to a trot as they make their way up to the hall. All around villagers stop what their doing to stare at them. Luna looks up at the hall and sees a short girl wearing a white dress staring at her.)_

Lynn: (_seeing the down trodden faces)_ Sheesh! I've seen happier sports teams that lost the championship.

(_Luna looks back at the hall and sees the girl is gone. Luna looks confused as the four reach the steps and dismount. They head the steps. The doors open when they near the top, from the hall emerges Liam dressed in scale armor and flanked by several similarly dressed guards, Mr. Grouse looks up at him and smiles.)_

Liam: I'm afraid I can't allow you to see the King so armed, Mr. Grouse Greyhame. (_reluctantly)_ By order of Lisa Wormtongue.

Leni: Did you say Wormtail?

Liam: Not Wormtail.. I said Wormtongue, Wormtail's Harry Potter. (_to Mr. Grouse)_ But seriously, you want to see Hector, hand over your weapons.

(_Mr. Grouse says nothing. He looks at each of his companions and nods for them to do as they were bidden. Guards step forward to relieve them of their weapons. Luna and Leni hand theirs over without complaint. Lynn holds out her ax reluctantly, a guard attempts to take it, but Lynn won't let go.)_

_(Leni smacks Lynn's hand and the ax is released. Mr. Grouse turns to Liam, expecting him to stand aside. Liam doesn't budge.)_

Liam: Your staff.

Mr. Grouse: (_leans pitifully on his staff)_ You would not part an old man from his walking stick.

Liam: (_sighs)_ No your right I wouldn't. All right come in.

(_When Liam's back turn, Mr. Grouse looks over at Luna and winks, Luna smiles knowing the wizards up to something. Liam leads them into the hall and gives a short bow to Hector, sitting on his throne wearing a fur robe and a simple circlet on his head. Lisa' s at his side, holding a steak on her jaw for when Ronnie Anne punched her. She looks up at them and frowns, then leans over to Hector.)_

Lisa: My King, Mr. Grouse the Grey is coming, he's an ill omen and unwelcome here.

(_The four approach the throne. Behind them guards lock the door. Several villagers are in the hall as well._

Mr. Grouse: The curtesy of your hall ain't what it once was, King Hector.

Hector: (_slow)_ Why should I… welcome you… Mr. Grouse stormcrow?

Lisa: (_comforting)_ A just question, my liege. (_to the Wizard as they approach)_ Late is the hour you have chosen to appear Conjurer…

(_Mr. Grouse stays silent. Luna casts her eyes around the hall, taking note of the rough crew walking and staring at them from behind the villagers and guards. Lisa steps away from the throne and walks to meet them.)_

Lisa: Láthspell I name you, and ill news as well as an ill guest.

Mr. Grouse: (_steps up to Lisa)_ Be silent! Keep that forked tongue behind your false teeth.

Lisa: (_bewildered)_ Wait, how'd you know I had false teeth?

Mr. Grouse: (_ignores her)_ I didn't come back from the dead to parlay words with a witless worm like you.

Lisa: (_offended)_ Witless!?

(_Mr. Grouse thrusts his staff in front of her face. Lisa pales and looks towards her henchmen.)_

Lisa: (_fearful)_ You mega imbiciles! I told you to take the Wizards staff!

(_Lisa's henchmen push their way past the villagers, and guards, they head for Mr. Grouse. Before they can reach him, Luna, Leni and Lynn spring into action, Luna delivers a hard right hook to one, knocking him down. Lynn uses her head as a battering ram, charging into another's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Leni and Luna continue to punch and kick at the ones that get back up. Mr. Nakamura standing beside Liam, dressed in scale armor as well, watches this and attempts to draw his sword. Liam stops him. In seconds the goons are lying in the ground, groaning or flat out cold. One tries to rise again, but Lynn kicks him in the face, before moving to where Lisa was on the ground in shock over how swiftly her goons had been dealt with.)_

_(Lynn knocks her back and holds her down.)_

Lynn: (_grins)_ I'd stay still if I were you, short stack!

(_As the battle putters out, Mr. Grouse continues to approach Hector. Hector sways in his throne.)_

Mr. Grouse: Hector,…Son of Thengel..too long have you sat in the shadows.

(_Mr. Grouse stops before the King and holds up his hand. Everyone watches.)_

Mr. Grouse: I release you…from the spell.

(_Nothing happens.)_

Leni: Man, Totes anticlimactic.

(_Suddenly, Hector busts out laughing.)_

Hector: (_mocking)_ You have no power here…Mr. Grouse the Grey!

(_Mr. Grouse, stone faced throws off his grey cloak, the hall fills with light from his white robes. Hector sits up against his throne gasping in shock. Leni slips on her sunglasses.)_

Leni: (_amused)_ And they called me crazy for having sunglasses 24/7.

Mr. Grouse: I will draw you Lucy, as poison is drawn from a wound.

(_Mr. Grouse makes a gesture will his staff. Hector jerks in his throne and clutch's he arms as though in pain. From the crowd, Ronnie Anne pushes forward. She rushes to her Grandfather's aid. She doesn't get far before Luna lifts her up in her arms.)_

Luna: (_calmly)_ Wait, little dudette.

(_Hector suddenly speaks, from his mouth comes Lucy's voice.)_

Hector: (_Lucy's voice)_ If I go , Hector dies!

(_Mr. Grouse makes another gesture with his staff. Hector issues a pained gasp_ _and slams against his throne.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_determined)_ You did not kill me! I won't let you kill him!

(_Despite the magic force holding him in place, Hector lifts his head to glare at Grouse.)_

Hector: (_Lucy's voice) _Rohan is Mine!

(_Again Grouse slams him with his magic.)_

Mr. Grouse: Be gone!

(_Muster what strength he had Hector launches himself at Mr. Grouse. Mr. Grouse reacts with a lightning move and thrusts his staff into Hector's face. Hector falls back on his throne.)_

…

(_In Isengard, Lucy is thrown backwards away from the Palantir. The stack of phone books topples as she slides across the floor. Dazed she lifts her head.)_

Lucy: (_bewildered)_ What The-!

…**...**

(_Mr. Grouse lower his staff as Hector gives a weak groan and sags off his throne. Ronnie Anne squirms free from Luna's arms and rushes to catch him before he falls to the floor. She steadies him. Everyone in the throne room watches as an amazing change takes place. Hector's eyes clear, ages seems to vanish, in seconds his appearance is that of the TV series.)_

Ronnie Anne: Grandfather?

Hector: (_looks at her)_ I know your face…Ronnie Anne.

(_Nearly bursting will joy, Ronnie Anne helps him to his feet. Hector looks around the room , his eyes settle on Mr. Grouse.)_

Hector: (_shaky)_ Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: Breath the free air again, Hector my friend.

(_Hector sways a little, but steadies himself.)_

Hector: Dark have been my dreams lately. I feel weak.

Mr. Grouse: You would probably remember your old strength better, if you were holding your sword.

(_Mr. Nakamura said something to Liam . Liam vanished a side room by the Throne that served as Lisa's quarters. Eventually he reemerged, in his hands was a sheathed sword, the sheath was decorated with gold and set with green gems. The sword hilt was riged and wrapped in brown leather, above the grip we're two gleaming horse heads touching noses. Liam knelt and offered the hilt of the sword to Hector.)_

(_Hector took the hilt in his hands. Slowly he drew the sword from it's sheath while everyone in the hall looked on. He stares at the blade intently , staring up and down at the blade. Lisa meanwhile having Fred herself from under Lynn's foot, tried to scurry away, but Lynn held her still. Her movement catchs Hector's eye. He glares at her.)_

Lisa: (_sees this)_ This doesn't bode well.

(_The doors of the Hall open. Liam and Mr. Nakamura exit carrying Lisa between them. The throw her down the stairs. Lisa rolls down the stairs landing hard on the landing below. Villagers stop what their doing and hurry over to see what's up.)_

Lisa: (_in pain)_ You Cretins! This is no way to treat someone of my intelligence!

(_Lisa falters as Hector walks slightly shaking down the stairs towards her. Sword drawn.)_

Lisa: (_stammers)_ I have only ever serve you, my Lord.

Hector: (_furious)_ Your venomous words would've had me crawling on all fours like a Beast!

Lisa: (_backing down the stairs)_ Send me not from your sight!

(_Hector raises his sword when he's close enough. Lisa cowers and covers her head. Before the sword can be used to split her skull, Luna moves in and grabs Hectors sword arm.)_

Luna: No , my Lord! No, my Lord! Let her go. Enough bloods been spilt because of her.

(_Hector looks at her shocked, but lowers his sword nonetheless. Luna looks down at Lisa and offers her hand.)_

Luna: Here, Dude.

(_Lisa glares at her and spits at the offered hand.)_

Luna: (_withdraws her hand disgusted) _Nice

_(Lisa hurries to her feet and pushs her way through the villagers.)_

Lisa: Get out of my way!

(_The villagers let her go, too engrossed on their revived King.)_

Villager: Hail, Hector King (_bows)_

Bumper Yates Sr: (_as everyone else bows)_ I didn't vote for him.

(_At the gates, Lisa rides her horse away from Rohan. )_

(_Hector glances around out his subjects. Then at Luna ,who sinks into a bow as well. Hector turns towards everyone gathered on the stairs above him.)_

Hector: Where's Carlos? … Where is my son?

_(Later on, a funeral procession makes its way through the village. Six Rohirrim hold a gurney of spears. Atop lays Carlos, wearing his armor. His sword lay on his chest, and his helmet at his feet. Rohirrim and Villagers stand on either side as the bearers march past. Hector follows behind, while Luna, Leni, Lynn and Mr. Grouse, their weapons restored follow behind solemnly. They procession stops at a barrow, built in the hillside. Reverently they slowly bear the body inside.)_

(_Soon everyone else, save Grouse departs, giving the King solo time to grieve for his son. Hector stares at the closed tomb and then at a white flower in his hands.)_

Hector: Simbelmynë(_drops the flower and it floats to the ground)_ Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers..(_quitely)_ And now it covers the grave of my son.

(_Silence.)_

Hector: Alas that these dark days be mine. The old live on to bury the young. That I should live to see the last days of my house.

Mr. Grouse: (_certain)_ You are not to blame for your son's unfortunate death.

Hector: (_tearing up)_ No parent should ever have to bury their child.

(_Hector starts to break down weeping.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_comforting)_ Your blood is strong.. he will find his way to the halls of your fathers.

(_Hector falls to his knees and continues to weep. Mr. Grouse says something in a soft language and begins to leave to give Hector time to grieve. A horse coming over the hill gains his attention, as he stares Cj falls off the horse.)_

**Chapter 8. Hector is back in his right mind. Unfortunately it's too late for his son. Liam plays Hama the gatekeeper of Rohan. Like Matthiamore I'm gonna be nice and let him live. Felt bad for the poor guy in the movie, Torn apart by a Warg…he didn't deserve that. If Matthiamore can save the X- wing pilots in new hope.. I can save this guy. And I changed the dialogue for Lisa and Ronnie Anne, since in the movie Wormtongue creepily flirts with Eyown. Am I the only one who critics my Retelling the Harshest?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Off to Helm's Deep**

(_Back inside Meduseld, Cj and Carl sit at a table, eating soup. Ronnie Anne kneels next to them. Mr. Grouse sits beside Hector, lounging on his throne, hand over his eyes as if pained. Luna, and Lynn sit at another table. Lynn eating a pile of meat and cheese, while Luna drinks a root beer. Leni stands behind the Ranger, leaning on a pillar.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_getting up and facing Hector)_ They had no warning. They weren't armed. The wild man are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go.

Cj: (_looks up from his food)_ Where's Mama!?

(_Ronnie Anne drapes a blanket over him. Mr. Grouse turns to Hector.)_

Mr. Grouse: This is but a taste of the terror Lucy will unleash. It'll be even worse now that she is driven by fear of Sauron. She's already failed him once, by losing Edoras. Sauron isn't known for his forgiving nature. (_Leans closer to Hector)_ Ride out and meet her head on. Draw her away from those who cannot defend themselves. (_Insistent)_ You must fight!

Luna: (_adding)_ There are two thousand good warriors riding North as we speak. Bobby's a loyal guy. They will return and fight for their king.

(_Hector gets up from his throne. He walks down towards the others.)_

Hector: (_grim)_ They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. (_dejected)_ Bobby cannot help us. After the way I just banished him under that loathsome serpents control, I'd be surprised if he would ever want to see me again.

(_Hector redirects his gaze to Mr. Grouse. The Wizard rises and walks down the steps.)_

Hector: I know what it is you would ask of me, I'm grateful for your aid, but I will not bring further death to my people…I will not risk open war.

(_Luna was taking a drink from her Root beer. She stops.)_

Luna: Open war is upon you dude, whether you would risk it or not.

_(Ronnie Anne turns and looks at Luna. Hector turns and walks towards her.)_

Hector: (_daring)_ When last I looked...Hector, not Luna, was King of Rohan.

(_The hall goes silent. Luna maintains her gaze at Hector. Lynn takes a drink from her mug and burps. Leni looks at her annoyed, by her rudeness. At last Mr. Grouse speaks.)_

Mr. Grouse: …And what is the Kings decision?

(_Hector doesn't awnser, he turns and stares at the wizard.)_

_(Liam walks out of Meduseld and heads for the center of the village. They turn to see what he has to say.)_

Liam: (_announcing)_ By order of the King, We are to make for the refuge of Helm's Deep! Do not burden yourself with treasures! Take only what you need!

(_The villagers hurry to follow their Kings decree. As they move about packing, Mr. Grouse, Luna, Leni and Lynn, holding their weapons once more, make their way to the Stables amongst then. )_

Mr. Grouse: (_annoyed)_ Helm's Deep.

Lynn: Their running to the mountains when they should hold it out and fight…

(_The four enter the stable. The stable is full of horses. They head to where Shadowfax stood.)_

Lynn:….Who's gonna defend them if not their King? Dwarf king wouldn't do this.

Luna: (_calm)_ He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people, Lynn. (_to Mr. Grouse) _ Helm's Deep has saved them in the past.

Mr. Grouse: (_turns to Luna)_ You and I both know there's no way out of that ravine. Hector thinks he's leading them to safety… but he's gonna get is a massacre.

(_They reach Shadowfax and stop. Mr. Grouse continues talking to Luna.)_

Mr. Grouse: Hector has a strong will, but I fear for him. (_Luna meets his eyes)_ I fear for the survival of Rohan. (_to Luna, grim)_ He will need you before the end, Luna. Rohan will need you. (_imploring) _The defenses must hold.

Luna: (_reassuring)_ They're gonna hold, dude.

(_Mr. Grouse doesn't speak for a moment. He turns and strokes Shadowfax's mane.)_

Mr. Grouse: The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. (_bitter)_ Three hundred lives of men I've walked Middle Earth, and now I have no time.

(_Luna moves out of the way as Mr. Grouse mounts Shadowfax.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_hopeful)_ With luck, my search will not be in vain. (_to Luna)_ Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.

Luna: Go dude.

(_Mr. Grouse urges Shadowfax. Leni and Lynn hurry out of the way as Mr. Grouse rides out of the stable. He exits Rohan and is soon galloping through the Wold once more.)_

_(In the stable, stable hands move about preparing for the evacuation. Several wrestle with a violently resisting dark brown horse with a white spot on his forehead and white back hooves. Ronnie Anne, in the midst of preparing herself, turns to watch. Ronnie Anne is now in a brown riding dress over a grey shirt. Luna ,holding her saddle, notices the struggle and approaches, laying her burden down.)_

Stable hand: (_about the horse)_ That ones half mad, my lady. There's nothing you can do for him. Leave him.

(_Luna doesn't listen and continues to approach the horse. She takes one of the ropes from a stable hand, who leaves to help assist others.)_

Luna: (_in elvish)_ Calm, horse dude, calm.

(_Luna continues to get closer, still speaking to the horse in elvish. Behind her, Ronnie Anne and the rest continue to get ready. Luna gets close enough to the horse to remove the rope tied to his brittle. She hands this to the second person restraining the animal. At Luna's signal, the person leaves, leaving Luna alone with the horse. Ronnie Anne is shocked to see the horse calming down.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_to Luna) _His names Brego. (_turns back to the horse she's working on with a sad expression)_ He was my uncle's horse.

Luna: Brego, huh? (_to the horse, she responds in elvish) _ You have a kingly name, dude.

(_Ronnie Anne hands off a saddle to someone else. She turns back to Luna and Brego. The horse stands completed docile, while Luna scratches his head, still speaking in elvish. Ronnie Anne walks over to join them.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_to Luna)_ I've heard about the magic of Elves… But I did not think to look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak like your one of them.

Luna: (_admits)_ I was raised in Rivendell…for a time. (_about Brego) _Turn this guy free. He's seen enough of war.

(_Luna leaves to finish her own preparations, leaving Ronnie Anne will Brego, mulling over what she just witnessed.)_

…**...**

(_At the Tower of Isengard, Orcs work tirelessly at the once lush wasteland. Inside Lucy paces around the Palantir room.)_

Lucy: (_irate)_ Mr. Grouse the White. Mr. Grouse the fool! Does he think he can humble me with his newfound piety? Does he think he has the force?...coming back like this?

(_From off-screen Lisa speaks.)_

Lisa: There were three who followed the old nutjob….

(_Lisa enters the Palantir room, dabbing at a corner of her mouth were blood is leaking. She walks over to Lucy,.)_

Lisa:…An Elf, a Dwarf and a Woman.

(_As Lisa stops behind her, Lucy sniffs and wrinkles her nose at the bad smell emanating from her spy.)_

Lucy: You stink of horse….

(_Slightly offended Lisa moves away. Lucy thinks over what Lisa said, and remembers something Grouse told her about a friend of his.)_

Lucy: (_questioning)_ …The Woman..(_turns to Lisa)_…was she from Gondor?

Lisa: (_shakes head)_ Negative, from the North. Had the looks of one of those Dúnedian Rangers, I thought. (distasteful) Her clothes were poor, but interestingly she bore a strange ring….

(_Lucy remains silent.)_

Lisa:…Two serpents will emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned will golden flowers.

(_Lucy frowns as she hears this, vaguely recalling she had seen this ring somewhere before. She heads to her study and takes up a book. Sitting at her desk, she flips to the correct part. A drawing of the ring is shown. The ring and Lisa's description match perfectly. As Lucy stares, the pieces fall into place.)_

Lucy: The Ring of Barahir. So Mr. Grouse… You think you've found Isildur's heir. The lost ruler of Gondor. (_to herself)_ He's a fool. That line was broken years ago…

(_Lucy closes the book.)_

Lucy: It matters not. The world of men shall fall. It'll begin at Edoras.

**...**

_(Back at Edoras, the villages carrying what they could pack, move slowly out of the city. In Meduseld, Hector, wearing a green cloak on his back and a brown shirt over a red one, slides on his riding gloves. Mr. Nakamura stands behind him.)_

Hector: (_to Mr. Nakamura)_ I'm ready, Mr. Nakamura. Bring my horse.

(_Mr. Nakamura inclines his head and moves to obey. Hector turns his head to follow him.)_

Hector: (_imploring)_ This is not a defeat. (_Mr. Nakamura turns to face him)_ We will return. (_Mr. Nakamura bows slightly and exits the room, Hector promises himself)_ We will return.

(_In the throne room, as people move about still packing. By herself, Ronnie Anne goes through a trunk. Unseen by everyone else, she pulls a sword from it and unsheaths it. She holds it in her right hand and runs her hand along the blade with her left. She swings it with expert grace a few times. Some approaches behind her. Ronnie Anne turns and swings again. Luna blocks it with her elvish hunting knife.)_

_(The two stare at each other. Luna now wears a black vest over a red long sleeved shirt, her elven cloaks around her shoulders.)_

Luna: _(impressed)_ You have some skill will a blade, little dudette.

(_Ronnie Anne twists the blade to separate them. She points her sword at Luna. Luna lowers her knife. Ronnie Anne returns her sword to it's sheath.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_bitter)_ The people who don't fight in Rohan learned long ago, just because you don't wield a sword ..doesn't mean you can't still die on one. (_stubborn)_ I fear neither death nor pain.

Luna: Then what do you fear?

Ronnie Anne: (_looks up from packing)_ A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accepts them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire.

(_Luna stares at the shorter woman. She shakes her head slightly.)_

Luna: You'rea daughter of Kings… a shieldmadien of Rohan. (_returns her dagger to it's sheath.)_ I don't think that will be your fate, dude.

(_Ronnie Anne stares at her._ _Before she can say anything more, Luna turns and heads out the door.)_

Luna: (_to herself)_ You, Ronnie Anne, the Orcs will most likely eat before that happens.

(_All the preparations made for the evacuation to Helm's Deep. The citizens of Rohan exit their village. Hector rides in front. Mr. Nakamura and Liam ride behind him, behind them are Luna, Leni and Lynn. Hector turns in his saddle and stares sadly at Rohan one last time, before he turns and leads his people onward.)_

(_In Isengard, Lisa and Lucy discuss what to do next.)_

Lisa: (_certain)_ Hector will not remain in Edoras. It's vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect we'll attack the city. They'll flee to Helm's Deep… the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road through the mountains. They'll be slow, they have elderly with them, children too…

(_Lisa looks at Lucy.)_

Lisa…perfect time for an ambush.

Lucy: (_considers this)_ Hmm.

(_Lucy walks down to the pits of Isengard. She weaves among the hard at work orcs and comes to a stop at several lounging beside a pit. These several resemble the mortician's club. Hiaku is in front, sharping a knife.)_

Lucy: (_ordering)_ Send out your Warg-riders.

(_From the pit comes several vicious snarls and growls. On the wall, two of the Wargs shadows are shown as they fight. Hiaku gives a small smile.)_

…

(_In a forest area by a river, Lincoln and Clyde walk by the water. Tattler splashes around in the water, attempting to catch a fish that keeps eluding her.)_

Clyde: (_irritated)_ Oi! Stinker, don't go getting too far ahead.

Lincoln: (_irate)_ Why do you do that?

Clyde: What?

Lincoln: Call her names? Run her down all the time.

Clyde: Because. (_He glances at Tattler , before turning back)_ Because that's what she is, Linc. She's full of nothing but lies and deceit. She wants the Ring, it's all she cares about.

Lincoln: You have no idea what it did to her… What it's still doing to her. (_walks a little further)_. I wanna help her, Clyde.

Clyde: (_confused)_ Why?

(_Lincoln doesn't answer right away. He watches Tattler clamber on a rock in the stream. She looks over at him and smiles.) _

Lincoln: (_hopeful)_ Because I have to believe she can come back.

Clyde: (_walks over)_ You can't save her, Linc.

(_Lincoln whirls around to face him.)_

Lincoln: (_suddenly angry)_ What do you know about it? Huh? Nothing!

(_Clyde looks briefly hurt. He moves to walk away.)_

Lincoln: (_surprised )_ Clyde, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from.

Clyde: (_turns back)_ I do. It's the Ring. (_worried) _You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you do it. You're not eating. You barely sleep. (_Walks over)_ It's taking hold of you, Lincoln. (_Urgent)_ You have to fight it.

Lincoln: (_voice low)_ I know what I have to do Clyde. The ring was entrusted to me. It's my task. (_raised voice)_ Mine! My own!

(_Lincoln storms away.)_

Clyde: (_worried)_ Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?

(_Lincoln slows for a second. He then picks up the pace and continues into the woods.)_

_(Later, at night the hobbits sleep amid some ruins. Lincoln's fist held tight over the ring. Tattler watches them, from underneath a crumbling archway.)_

Tattler: (_sinister)_ We wants it. We needs it. Must have the precious. (_angry)_ They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbits. Wicked! Tricksy! False!

Lola: _(shakes head)_ No. Not Linky.

Tattler: Yes precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie!

Lola: (_certain)_ Linky's my friend.

Tattler: (_mocking)_ You! You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you.

Lola: (_covers ears)_ La! La! La! Not listening. I'm not listening.

Tattler: You're a liar and a their. A tattle tale.

Lola: (_denying)_ No.

Tattler: (_taunting)_ Murderer.

Lola: (_starts crying)_ Go away.

Tattler: (_mimicking)_ Go away?

Lola: (_holds head)_ I hate you. (_crying)_ I hate you.

Tattler: (_daring)_ Where would you be without me? (_cough). (cough)_. Ah! Fishbone. (_to Lola)_ I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me.

Lola: (_defiant)_ Not anymore.

Tattler: (_incredulous)_ What did you say?

Lola: Linky looks after us now. We don't need you.

Tattler: What?

Lola: (_ordering)_ Leave now…and never come back.

Tattler: (_angry)_ No.

Lola: (_brightly)_ Leave now and never come back.

Tattler: (_growls)_

Lola: (_final)_ Leave now and never come back!

(_All goes quiet. Lola looks around for her other personality. Tattler is nowhere to be found.)_

Lola: (_happy)_ We told her to go away. And she goes, precious. (_starts spinning around I cirlcles happily)_ Gone! Gone! Gone! Lola is free!

…

**(**_The next morning, Lincoln leans against a rock, sleeping. Clyde stands not far away scanning the area for…anything. Lola runs into view and drops something in Lincoln's lap, waking the white haired hobbit.)_

Lola: Look.

(_Lincoln looks at the pair of dead rabbits Lola brought.)_

Lola: (_happy)_ Look. See what Lola finds?

(_Lola spins around happy. Lincoln looks at Clyde, happy to have food besides Lembas bread, which they were both getting tired off. Lola stops spinning and picks up one of the rabbits.)_

Lola: Oh, they're young. They are tender, they are nice. yes they are. Eat them! Eat them!

(_Lola then begins to eat the dead rabbit. Lincoln looks disgusted. Clyde rushes over and takes both rabbits.)_

Clyde: You trying to make him sick? Behaving like that. (_holds up the rabbits)_ Like my dad's always say…there's only one way to eat a brace of coneys.

(_A short time later, Clyde's pot is held over a small fire. The rabbits , cut up, sit inside stewing. Clyde stir them with his spoon. Lincoln sits nearby watching, as Lola runs up looking horrified.)_

Lola: (_aghast)_ No! What's he doing? (_to Clyde)_ Stupid, nearsighted Hobbit. (_Clyde looks slightly offended)_ He ruins it.

Clyde: What's to ruin? They hardly had any meat on them.

(_Lola continues to look at the stewing rabbits, disgusted. Lincoln heads over to his pack and fumbles inside. A strange whistling gets his attention. Confused he heads off to investigate.)_

Clyde: (_musing)_ What we need is a few good taters.

Lola: What's taters, precious? What's taters? eh?

Clyde: (_enouncing)_ Po-ta-toes. Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew. (_whistful as he adds some herbs)_ What I wouldn't give for some lovely, big, golden chips and a nice piece of fried fish.

Lola: (_raspberry)_

Clyde: Come on. Even you couldn't say no to that.

Lola: Oh, yes, we could. Spoiling a nice fish, cooking it. (_leans closer to Clyde)_ Give it to us, raw, and (_shaking)_ wriggling. You keep your nasty chips.

(_Clyde starts to taste the stew. Lola's comment makes him look at her.)_

Clyde: (_exasperated)_ Your hopeless.

(_Lincoln wanders through the woods, trying to locate the strange whistling. It sounds again. Lincoln hurries to follow it, in camp Clyde hears it as well and finally notices Lincoln's absence.)_

Clyde: (_looks around)_ Lincoln?

(_Lincoln stops on a small embankment. He observes an army of men marching through the forest below. Footsteps sound behind him as Clyde and Lola join him.)_

Clyde: Who are they?

(_The army wears clothes coverings over their faces and are dressed in black or red cloth armor with strange coverings.)_

Lola: Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The dark one is calling all armies to him. It won't long now. He will soon be ready.

Clyde: (_looks at Lola)_ Ready for what?

Lola: To make his war. The last war that's gonna cover all the world in shadow.

(_Lincoln listens to this. He becomes nervous.)_

Lincoln: (_urgent)_ We've gotta get moving. (_to Clyde)_ Come on, Clyde.

Clyde: (_awed)_ Wait Linc. Look.

(_Among the army marching appeared a giant elephant like creature with four tusks and carrying a war tower on it's back. Another follows.)_

Clyde: (_as Lincoln resumes watching)_ It's an Oliphaunt. (_They both watch the beasts)_ No one at homes gonna believe this. We're gonna have a thing or two to tell Rusty and Zach when we see them again.

(_Lincoln and Clyde exchange a small smile, as the Oliphaunt continues amongst the army. The strange, whistle is heard again, sounding closer. Lola becomes nervous and slinks away, Lincoln turns to see her retreat.)_

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Lola?

(_Lincoln returns his gaze to the army, as said army suddenly seems to come under attack. From the surrounding trees, arrows rain down upon them, several fall as the rest run for cover. Hidden amongst the foliage, several figures wearing hoods, continue to fire arrows the bad guys. One woman that under the hood is shown having buck teeth and braces, moves to a better position and observes the carnage.)_

_(With the bad guys, more fall as the others panic. The Oliphaunt's trumpet about in terror as arrows strike them. One runs off into the trees as the second one makes it's way to the hobbits in fright. The buck toothed figure pulls back an arrow on their own bow and fires and arrow at the war tower. At the last second the Oliphaunt swerves away from the hobbits, the arrow hits one person and sends him screaming to the ground behind the hobbits. He dies upon impact.)_

Lincoln: (_awed)_ We've stayed here too long.

(_Lincoln turns to flee back to their camp. Clyde remains where he is. Lincoln turns back.)_

Lincoln: Come on, Clyde!

(_Lincoln turns to continue running and runs smack into one of the hooded warriors. Clyde rises and turns in time to see Lincoln struggling with the person._

Clyde: (_drawing his sword)_ Oi! Lay off.

(_Clyde tries to come to his friends aid. Another warrior appears and knocks him down the same instant the one with Lincoln pushes the white haired hobbit down. Clyde attempts to rise, but the warriors above him holds his sword against his chest. Lincoln tries to get up, but is pushed down again.)_

Clyde: (_shaken)_ Wait! We're innocent travelers!

(_From the warriors emerges the one with buck teeth and braces.)_

Woman: There are no innocent travelers in this land. (_grim)_ Only servants of the dark tower.

(_The woman walks over to the dead warrior that landed behind the hobbits.)_

Lincoln: We are bound to an errand of secrecy. (_The woman turns to regard him)_ Those who claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us.

Woman: _(questioning)_ The enemy? Enemy is a relative term. (_indicates fallen warrior)_ To him, we were the enemy. How much you wanna bet his sense of duty was no less then yours. (_pondering_ as she examines him) You wonder what his name is…where he came from. (_deep) _And if he really was evil at heart. What lies or threats led him this far from home. If he rather had stayed there…in peace.

(_The woman turns back to her followers and the hobbits.)_

Woman: War makes corpses of everyone. (_walks by her followers) _Bind their hands.

(_The followers move to obey. The hobbits stare after the woman. Clyde is roughly hauled to his feet.)_

**Chapter 9 for everyone. Lola won her mental battle with Tattler. Luna, Leni, Lynn , Hector, Ronnie Anne and everyone else is on their way to the fortress of Rohan, Helm's Deep. Mr. Grouse is off on a important errand. And I gave you guys a good idea of Who is portraying Faramir. She'll be revealed soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Warg attack**

(_After leaving Rohan, the refugees and the main characters continue to make their way towards Helm's Deep, through the mountain pass. Lynn rides on a horse, her ax over her shoulder. Ronnie Anne ,wearing a brown dress, walks alongside her, as Lynn tells her about Dwarfs.)_

Lynn: Yeah it's true, you don't see many dwarf woman. In fact we're so alike in voice and appearance… (_chuckles_ lightly) that we're often mistaken for the men.

(_Ronnie Anne gives a amused smirk at this. She turns her head behind her to where Luna rides on Hasufel, dressed in her regular Ranger attire. The Ranger makes a motion down her chin.)_

Luna: (_mouths)_ Lotta dwarfs have beards.

(_Ronnie Anne looks even more amused. She redirects her attention to Lynn.)_

Lynn: Now this, in turn, has a lot of people thinking…that there are no dwarf women…(_grandly)_ And that dwarfs just…spring outta holes in the ground!

_(Ronnie Anne burst out laughing. Lynn joins her.)_

Lynn: But that's ridiculous, yours truly is a firm example dwarf woman exist.

(_As she speaks , Lynn accidentally hits her mount. The horse briefly panics and bolts. Lynn loses her balance and topples to the ground. Several villagers look at this as Ronnie Anne runs to help the dwarf to her feet.)_

Lynn: (_meant to do that)_ It's all right. No one panic. I meant to do that. It was deliberate.

(_Ronnie Anne helps the Dwarf up. Luna smiles , amused by all this. Someone rides next to her. It's Hector.)_

Hector: (_sad) _I haven't seen Ronnie smile for a long time. She was just a little thing when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orcs…

Luna: (_in her head)_ I know what that's like.

Hector: She watched her mother, my daughter, succumb to grief. The she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, (_resentful)_ Who should've loved her as a Father.

(_Luna processes this. Her gaze returns to Ronnie Anne. The younger woman looks up from helping Lynn, to stare at the Ranger.)_

_(Later, the caravan stops for a rest by a pond. Villagers tend several small fires, while guards and the horses stand on a hill. Ronnie Anne makes her way through several people sitting down, carrying a bowl and a steaming pot in her hands. She makes her way towards Lynn, whose heading in her direction.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_offers what's in the pot)_ Lynn.

Lynn: (_looks in the pot)_ No. No ,I couldn't. (_walks away)_ Whew, dodged a bullet there.

(_Ronnie Anne looks ahead. Luna sits down, sharping her sword. Ronnie Anne approaches her and offers what's in the pot.)_

Ronnie Anne: I made some stew. (_sheepish)_ It's nothing special, but it's hot.

(_Ronnie Anne pours Luna a bowl of stew and offers it, along with a spoon. Luna takes it.)_

Luna: Thanks , dudette.

(_Luna takes a bite, she freezes as she looks at where Ronnie Anne waits, before slurping it into her mouth.)_

Luna: (_thickly)_ It's good.

Ronnie Anne: (_pleased)_ Really?

(_Luna nods. Ronnie Anne turns to walk away. Luna's face instantly shifts to a slight gag.)_

Luna: (_sneakily tries to pour the stew out)_ And I thought Sam was a bad cook.

Ronnie Anne: (_turning back)_ My Grandfather told me something very strange.

(_Luna hastily stops, spilling stew over her hand. Despite the burning feeling, her face remains stoic as she waits for Ronnie Anne to continue.,)_

Ronnie Anne: (_steps closer)_ He said he saw you ride to war with Thengel, my great grandfather. But he must be mistaken.

Luna: (_impressed) _King Hector has a rad memory. He was only a very little dude at the time.

(_Ronnie Anne sinks to her knees . She looks at Luna in wonder.)_

Ronnie Anne: But that means you'd have to be at least sixty?

Luna: (_smirks)_ I ain't that young.

Ronnie Anne: (_tries again)_ Seventy?

(_Luna shakes her head amused.)_

Ronnie Anne: You are not eighty!

(_Luna pauses, debating whether or not to keep her age secret. She decides she's kept everyone in suspense long enough.)_

Luna: Eighty-seven ,actually.

(_Ronnie Anne stands up shocked.)_

Ronnie Anne: Then you are one of the Dúnedian. (_Luna nods slightly) _A descendent of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said you guys passed into legend.

Luna: There's still a few of us kicking around. (_sad)_ The old kingdom was destroyed long ago.

Ronnie: (_regretful)_ I'm sorry. Please, eat.

(_Luna smiles nervously. She reluctantly spoons more stew into her mouth.)_

_(Late at night when everyone else was asleep, Luna remains awake staring into the night, lost in thought. She hears Sam's voice in her head.)_

Sam's voice: The light of the Evenstar does not was and want. It is mine to give to whom I will. (_Luna face becomes more thoughtful)_ Like my heart. Go to sleep, my moonlight.

(_Luna lay on a couch. Her eyes are closed.)_

Luna: I am asleep. (_her eyes open) _This is a dream.

(_Above her sits Sam , dressed in a light blue gown. Sam smiles down at Luna and leaned closer.)_

Sam: Then it's a good dream.

(_Their lips meet. Luna left hand comes to run along Sam's cheek. Sam does the same to Luna with her right hand.)_

Sam: Sleep.

(_They kiss again, Sam's hand runs down Luna's jaw. The Elf gets up and walks to the door of the open air pavilion they were in. She stares outside. Behind her Luna wakes up and turns to her.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ You told me once… (_Sam turns to her)_…That this day would come.

Sam: (_in elvish, reassuring)_ This isn't the end… it's the beginning. You must go with Lincoln. That's your path, my moonlight.

(_Luna sighs and gets up from the couch. She comes over to Sam and stands beside her. The stone floor cold on her barefeet.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ My path is hidden from me, Sam.

Sam: (_elvish)_ It's already laid before your feet. You can't falter now, Lunes.

Luna: (_sighs)_ Sam…

(_Sam halts her by putting her fingers to Luna's lips.)_

Sam: (_elvish)_ If you trust nothing else…(_her hand moves down to the guitar pick necklace around Luna's neck) _Trust this…trust us.

(_Luna moves and takes Sam's hand in her own. She holds it over her heart. The two kiss again. They separate for a second, Luna cups Sam's face in her hands before it turns into another kiss.)_

(_The next morning, Luna walks ahead of her companions, and the other refugees, thinking about her dream. She is unaware of Ronnie Anne walking beside her, until the latter speaks.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_curious)_ Where are they? (_Luna looks at her)_ The person who gave you that necklace.

(_Luna remains quiet. A flashback occurs of the morning the Fellowship departed from Rivendell.)_

_(Flashback. Luna stood before Mickswagger. Dressed in a brown robe , with his silver circlet on his head.)_

Mickswagger: Our time here is ending. (_sad)_ Sam's time is ending…

(_The two stood a ways away from the Fellowship preparing by the gate. Trees stood behind them.)_

Mickswagger… Let here go. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be evergreen.

Luna: (_quiet) _But nothing more than a memory, dude.

Mickswagger: (_stern)_ Mate, I will not leave my daughter here to die.

Luna: She stays because she still has hope.

Mickswagger: (_accusing)_ She stays for you. She belongs with her people.

(_Luna looks like she might try to argue. She then sighs angrily and walks away. Mickswagger doesn't speak. Outside where they had their discussion, Luna walks down a flight of steps under a covered walkway. She heads towards the Fellowship.)_

_(From the side ,Sam comes into view. She now wears a dark blue dress.)_

Sam: (_elvish)_ Is this how you would take your leave from us?

(_Luna turns towards her, saying nothing . She turns to walk away. Sam moves in front of her.)_

Sam: (_teasing, in elvish)_ Did you think you could slip away at dawn-unnoticed?

(_Luna is forced to stop. She looks Sam in the eyes.)_

Luna: (_serious, in elvish)_ I'm not coming back.

(_Luna continues past Sam. The elf follows.)_

Sam: (_elvish)_ You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back, Luna.

Luna: (_elvish)_ I'm not talking of death in battle.

(_Sam stands in front of the Ranger, forcing her to stop once more.)_

Sam: (_elvish)_ What do you speak of , then?

Luna: (_takes her hand , still speaking elvish)_ You have a chance for another life…away from war…grief…despair.

Sam: (_English)_ Why are you saying this?

Luna: I don't care how long I live, I'm mortal. You are Elf-kind. (_sad) _It was a dream ,Sam. The best I ever had. But nothing more.

Sam: (_hollow)_ I don't believe you.

(_Luna doesn't speak. She opens the elf 's hand and holds out something in her own. It's the guitar pick necklace, the light blue pick stares up at them.)_

Luna: This belongs to you.

(_Sam looks like she's close to tears. She flips the necklace over so Luna can see the purple pick on the opposite side of the light blue one, before closing the Rangers hand over it.)_

Sam: (_sad)_ It was a gift. (_firm)_ Keep it.

(_The flashback ends. Luna hasn't said a word, she walks straight ahead, eyes staring into the distance. Ronnie Anne walks beside her, looking worried.)_

Ronnie Anne: Luna?

Luna: (_regretful)_ She's sailing away to the Undying Lands would all that's left of her kin.

(_Ronnie Anne looks put out by this, and turns to face ahead. Behind them Liam and Mr. Nakamura urge their horses forward, to scout ahead. They ride up a shallow hill, on which Leni stood, scanning the surroundings suspiciously, unable to shake the feeling something is amiss.) _

_(The two continue onward, beside a rocky wall like formation. Suddenly Liam's horse start shaking and shifting about nervously.)_

Mr. Nakamura: (_rides up beside him)_ What is it?

(_Liam's horse continues acting jittery.)_

Mr. Nakamura: Liam?

Liam: I'm not sure. Horse got a wind of something it don't like.

(_Above them, something on the rock formation steps into view. It's a Hyena like creature as big as a horse, a Warg. On it's back sits an Orc. The Orc taps his mounts side with his weapon. The Warg leaps off the formation will a monstrous snarl. Liam and Mr. Nakamura look up to see it bearing down on them. Aiming for Liam, the warg is off the formation in two bounds. Tackled Liam is thrown from his horse, which is immediately killed in the assult. Behind them Luna and Ronnie Anne look up in shock at the noise.)_

Mr. Nakamura: (_drawing his sword)_ Wargs!

(_Liam crawls away as Mr. Nakamura exchanges blows with the Warg mounted orc. The battle is brought to a close, when leapt off the formation behind them and killed the Warg with an arrow in the eye. The Orc is flung to the ground, and looks up as Leni runs at him with her knife. The Orc screams.)_

(_Luna comes up the hill behind them to investigate the disturbance. She arrives just as Leni slices open the Orcs throat.)_

Leni: (_to Luna)_ A scout! (_kicks the dead Orc away)_ Totes disgusting!

(_Luna turns and runs back down the hill. The Rohan refugees continue on, somehow not understanding the danger. Hector sees the urgent look in the Rangers eyes and rides forward to meet her.)_

Hector: (_shouting)_ What is it!? What did you see?!

Luna: Warg, Dude! We're under attack!

(_The villagers hear this and begin to panic. Ronnie Anne looks around. Luna hurries to Hasufel and mounts up as guards keep the villagers from separating and become easier targets. Hector looks ahead at where Luna came as Liam hurries down as well.)_

Hector: (_calling behind him) _We have to keep those beasts away from the villagers! All riders to the head of the column!

(_Guards start mounting their horses. A couple assist Lynn in clambering on Arod.)_

Lynn: (_geared up)_ Come on! Get me up there, I'm a rider! Come on!

(_Ahead Leni runs to a spot where she can see over the plains before them. She watches as a horse of Warg riding Orcs appear over a hill further away, closing distance fast, filling the air with their growls and snarling.)_

_(Back will the refugees, Hector rides over to Ronnie Anne.)_

Hector: Ronnie, you must lead the people to Helm's deep, and make haste.

Ronnie Anne: (_intense)_ What? I can fight.

Hector: No! (_softer)_ You must do this, for me. (_to Liam)_ Liam, you go with them, make ready for our arrival, after we deal with these beasts and their masters.

Liam: Ain't gonna argue with you there, king.

Hector: (_to the remaining warriors)_ Follow me!

(_Hector rides forward to meet the threat. Luna finishes mounting Hasufel as Lynn tries to get Arod to charge.)_

Lynn: Forward, I mean, charge forward. How'd you work this thing?

(_Reluctantly Ronnie Anne goes with Liam in leaving the villagers to safety.)_

Ronnie Anne: Make for the lower ground!

Lynn: (_finally getting Around going)_ That's it! Go on!

Liam: Y'all stay together!

(_The villagers , along with Ronnie Anne, Liam and a few remaining guards head for the lower ground. Hector leads the others up the hill for the battle to come. Ronnie Anne looks over one last time and catches Luna's eye, as the Ranger turns her horse and follows the others.)_

_(Leni shoots an arrow at the tide of Orcs coming for them. A Warg falls the orc riding it falls and ends up trampled by another Warg, Leni shoots again, as Hector and the Rohirrim appear behind her. Leni notices Arod and Lynn and leaps on with amazing dexterity. Hector raises his Sword high, to signal the charge, Luna does the same. Among the Orcs, the one that resembles Haiku follows suit. Both sides charge towards each other until they collide. A Rohirrim throws a spear an orc, skewering him in the chest. Leni shoots a Warg in the kneecap, spilling it and it's orc to the ground. Another Rohirrim knocks an Orc of his Warg with his spear. Wargs pull one or two Rohirrim off their horses and proceed to tear them apart. Lynn gives a battle-cry before immediately losing her balance and falling off Arod.)_

_(Lynn regains her feet and picks up her Ax from the ground. A Warg looks up from the horse and Rohirrim it had just finished chowing on and licks it's bloody teeth at the Dwarf. Lynn readies herself as the Earth moves toward her.)_

Lynn: Nice set of teeth you got! Come over her and let me know a few out!

(_The Warg charges, Lynn pulls back on her ax. But Leni was quicker, having seen the Dwarf fall, she made a U-TURN and shot the Warg in the eye. It falls at Lynn's feet. The Dwarf looks at Leni annoyed.)_

Lynn: No fair! It was coming at me, that one counts as mine!

(_Lynn turns and barely avoids getting her face snacked on by a second Warg. Lynn evades it's teeth and slams her Ax into it's jaw. Good news it killed the Warg. Bad news, the Warg toppled on top of Lynn.)_

Lynn: (_underneath)_ Are you kidding me!?

(_An orc that resembles Boris charges at Luna. Luna swings her Sword and decapitates him.)_

Luna: (_to herself)_ Why did that feel weird?

(_An orc snarls at Hector. He swings his sword across it's throat. All around we the frenzy of battle cries from Orcs, Wargs and Men alike. One dismounted Rohirrim shoots a attacking Warg, only to be taken out by another. As another Rohirrim knocks an Orc off his mount, Lynn squirms underneath the one she's under , trying to lift it off.)_

Lynn: Ok, curls and raw eggs, don't fail me now!

(_The Warg slowly starts to rise. An Orc suddenly appears above Lynn, drawing his knife. Before he can attack, Lynn seizes him by the head and gives a violent twist, snapping his neck. He dies on top of the Warg, adding more wait and annoying Lynn further. She then looks confused and takes a whiff of the Orc. Lynn gags.)_

Lynn: (_disgusted)_ Dang! You stink worse than the Warg!

(_Around, Rohirrim slice into the Orcs and Wargs. Lynn again tries again to free herself.)_

Lynn: (_straining)_ Come on. Come on. Come on.

(_Above her , a Warg comes to stand above her, snarling with saliva dripping from it's crooked, too big for it's mouth teeth. Lynn looks up fearful. Fortunately Luna riding in the heat of battle, looks over and notices. Between Lynn and her, a spear was sticking out of a corpse. Luna transferred her sword from right to left, rides over , plucks up the spear, and charging at the beast, launched the spear into it's neck. The Warg dies and falls on top of Lynn.)_

Lynn: (_exasperated)_ Seriously!? Seriously?!

(_Hector blocks an attack from one orc and quickly dispatches it. Another Warg tries to pounce on it from behind, but he's expecting it, twisting sharply, he plunges his sword into it's mouth. Luna faces an Orc, he swings his blade. Luna blocks it, then slices open his chest and stabbing his gut. The orc gives a pitiful shriek, before dying.)_

Luna: Brah, is this too easy or what.

(_Pounding footsteps alert her, Luna look around in time for the Warg charging her, to leap up and knock her clear off her horse. Winded Luna scrambles to her feet.)_

Luna: Had to open my big mouth.

(_Seizing her chance, the Haiku looking Orc , charges at Luna, Luna sheaths her sword, and after ready to herself, lunges and clings to Haikus Warg as it charged past. Luna quickly climbs up and headbutts her. Haiku punches Luna in the face. Luna looses her balance and tumbles over the side, Her right hand gets caught in the Wargs mane. This leaves her dragging alongside it. Haiku kicks at her.)_

Haiku: (_bored)_ No hitchhikers. Get your own Warg.

(_When Luna doesn't let go, Haiku pulls out her knife. Luna quickly whips out her own, and plunges the blade into Haikus chest. The Orc gives a slight gasp and wraps her hand not driving around the Rangers throat. After a few seconds of struggling, Luna pulls Haiku off the Warg by the knife. Haiku hits the ground and is trampled by a Rohirrim's horse. Now not in danger of being gutted by the Orc, Luna turned to the importance task of freeing herself. The Warg turns to snap at her, Luna turns to look at this. Only then does she see the cliff edge looming in front of them.)_

Luna: Oh crap! Oh crap!

(_Luna continues trying to loosen her self ,as the Warg not paying attention to where it was going, tried to snap at her. The Warg skids on the rocky edge of the cliff, before it and Luna go over the side.)_

_(Back in the battle, A injured Warg thrashes on the ground. Lynn walks over and buries her ax in it's neck, trying to make up for lost battling being under a Warg, orc, Warg sandwich. Lynn looks around, despite suffering heavy losses, the Rohirrim had prevailed. The few remaining Orcs and Wargs were in full retreat, and the injured enemy were in the process of being dispatched. Hector too, looks around surveying battlefield. Leni looks around too, as Rohirrim that had been dismounted started gathering up the horses and their wounded allies. Leni doesn't see Luna among them.)_

Leni: (_worried_)Luna?!

Lynn: (_notices Luna's absence also)_ Luna!

(_Leni and Lynn search the corpse ladened ground for any sign of Luna. Leni approaches the cliff edge. Leni examines the rock, before dry , fake laughter gets her attention. Haiku lay on the ground. Both Leni and Lynn come over and Lynn holds her ax against Haikus throat.)_

Lynn: All right wimp! Tell me what's so funny and mabye I'll ease your passing.

Haiku: (_gargling blood)_ She's….dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff.

(_Hector having heard Leni and Lynn's shouts comes over and hears this. He immediately heads over to the cliff edge. Leni grabs Haikus collar and brings her face closer.)_

Leni: (_angry)_ Your def lying! I know you are!

Haiku: (_baffled_) Why would I lie? I may be a bad guy, but in case you forgot I'm bleeding out here, what do I have yo gain by lying now? Speaking of which. (_turns to Lynn) _How's about easing my passing like you said?

(_Lynn's idea of easing the Orcs passing turned out to be her jumping on Haikus chest until the latter went still. As soon as she did, Leni sees something in the Orcs closed fist, and takes it out before opening her own hand to see.)_

(_Luna's guitar pick necklace rested in her palm. Leni and Lynn are shocked, knowing how special Sam's gift was to her. Fearfully the two raced over to where Hector stood. Peering over the side, they saw a rapid river thirty feet below. But no sign of Luna. Both search the water with desperate eyes and still nothing.)_

Hector: (_looks behind him and sees Mr. Nakamura standing there , awaiting orders)_ Get the wounded on horses…The wolves of Isengard will return…. (_grim)_ Leave the dead.

(_Hector's last comment makes Leni look at him, horrified. Hector puts a hand on her arm comfortingly.)_

Hector: I'm sorry, but there's nothing left we can do. Come

(_Hector walks off. Leni and Lynn stay where the are, unable to except their friend could be gone.)_

**Aaaannnd gonna stop it right, there. The Rohirrim have successfully driven of the Wargs. But Luna is nowhere to be found. Well least now you guys know her age…87. And the necklace was inspired by a loud house comic, Where Luna and Sam exchanged guitar picks. Here , before leaving Rivendell to find the Dúnedian, Luna gave Sam her guitar pick for keeps, and Sam had both of them incorperated into a necklace. And I enjoyed writing the Sam and Luna dream and Flashback. Starting to think this story might be Longer then the Fellowship, cause there are some deleted scenes I really want to put in.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sam leaves Rivendell**

(_The refugees from Rohan make their way over a rocky hill. Ronnie Anne and Liam are up front. They see a large fortress in the cliffside before them.)_

Refugee #1: At Last!

Refugee # 2: Helm's Deep!

Refugee #3: There it is, Helm's Deep!

(_The refugees continue to chatter as they continue to make their way towards the fortress. On the back of their horse, Cj and Carl look relieved. An old woman who looks like Myrtle comes over to Ronnie Anne.)_

Myrtle: We're safe, My Lady.

(_Taking Myrtle's hand, Ronnie Anne leads the refugees the rest of the way down towards their goal. Helm's deep consists of a wall twenty feet high, that stretches from the main fortress to connect with the opposite cliff face. A causeway leads up to a gate. Ronnie Anne and the other refugees head up the causeway, two guards stationed at the door open it before them. Inside the fortress other Rohirrim and refugees from the other villagers are packed inside. Kids play sword fight will sticks, while the adults amble around doing various tasks, while the injured lounge around on the floors or against the walls.)_

(_As the refugees from Rohan file inside, Cj and Carl dismount their horse after spotting someone familiar with the crowd.)_

Cj: (_excited)_ Mama!

(_Frida spots her boys and happily embraces them.)_

Frida: Cj! Carl!

_(Ronnie Anne helps the refugees gather the food and other supplies they brought from Rohan. Ronnie Anne looks over at an elderly man, who resembles Seymour.)_

Ronnie Anne: Where's the rest of it?

Seymour: (_shakes his head)_ This is all we could save, I'm afraid.

(_Ronnie Anne looks over the meager supplies. She sighs)_

Ronnie Anne: Takes it to the caves.

(_Ronnie Anne looks over towards the gate as she hears someone shout.)_

Mr. Nakamura: Make way for Hector. Make way for the King.

(_Hector, Mr. Nakamura and the rest of the Rohirrim ride inside and head up the stairs. Ronnie Anne hurries to meet them. In a space beneath more stairs, the riders stop. A guard holds Hector's horse steady so he can dismount. As he does so, Ronnie Anne joins him and looks around at the others.)_

Ronnie Anne: So few. So few of you have returned.

(_Hector dismounts and immediately turns to help an injured warrior of his horse.)_

Hector: (_to Ronnie Anne)_ Our people are safe. But we have paid with many lives.

_(Hector continues to aid his injured warriors off their horses. Ronnie Anne observes until Lynn's voice cuts in.)_

Lynn: (_sad)_ Ronnie?

(_Ronnie Anne turns to the dwarf, looking excited. Lynn looks dejected. Her helmets off. Ronnie Anne looks around for Lynn's companions, she spots Leni off to the side, but no Ranger is in sight.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_questioning)_ Luna… where is she?

Lynn: (_voice cracks)_ She fell.

(_Ronnie Anne is horrified at the news. She stands in silence and turns to stare at her Grandfather. Hector senses her and turns to meet her gaze, before averting his eyes and continues up the stairs. Ronnie Anne weakly sinks to her knees as the full force of what she just heard hits her.)_

(_Later, Hector stands on the walkway that makes up the top of the deeping wall. Beside him is Mr. Nakamura, Liam, Mr. Skully, Hugh and several other Rohirrim.)_

Hector: (_ordering)_ Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set watches on the surround.

(_Hector leaves. Mr. Nakamura and Liam follow.)_

Mr. Nakamura: And what about the ones who cannot fight, my Lord? Elderly and children?

(_The three descend more steps that lead behind the wall. Refugees sit around as someone passes out bread.)_

Hector: Get them into the caves. (_scowls)_ Lucy will think her arm long indeed if she even thinks she can reach us here.

…

(_In Lucy's chamber in Isengard, Lucy pours ingredients into a vessel. Lisa, holding a candle watches.)_

Lisa: Helm's Deep has only one weakness. The outer wall is composed of solid Rock…save a small culvert at it's base… it's basically a drain.

(_Lisa watches as Lucy keeps at her task.)_

Lisa: (_disbelief)_ How? How can fire undo stone? This is an age of Swords and Sorcery. Science has no place here. What kinda device could bring down the wall?

(_Lisa steps closer and examines the contents inside the vessel. Lucy, looking disheveled, turns and panics slightly at the candle so near.)_

Lucy: (_dead-pan)_ Hey. You trying to blow us up? (_pushes the candle away)_

(_Lucy , having finished her preparations, leaves her chambers. Lisa follows.)_

Lucy: If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall. (_under breath)_ And it better fall, I cannot fail Lord Sauron again.

(_Lucy takes her staff and heads towards the Palantir room.)_

Lisa: (_still follows)_ Even if whatever you have planned succeeds, it would take a number beyond imagining…thousands, to storm the Keep.

Lucy: (_matter of fact)_ Tens of thousands.

Lisa: But, lady Lucy, no such force is at our disposal…

(_The two head on to a small balcony overlooking the pits. As they come into view, a war horn is sounded. Lisa looks down in shock at the massive army gathered below.)_

Lisa:…Guess I could be wrong? (_shudders)_ Making errors does not feel good.

(_The army of Uruks below, shout and cheer. Lucy holds up her hand and they fall silent.)_

Lucy: (_to the Uruks)_ A new power rises. It's victory is at hand. (_the Uruks cheer some more)_ On this night…the land will be stained with the blood of those horse loving fools of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none of them alive! (_pauses for the big finish)_ To War!

(_The Uruk-hai howl and cheer with Glee.)_

Lucy: (_frowns)_ There will be no dawn for Men.

(_The Uruks march out of Isengard, pikes and standards of the white hand of Lucy held high. They march in the direction of Helm's Deep. In the forest of Fangorn, Lana, will Rusty and Zach perched on her shoulders climbs a hill overlooking Isengard. The three stop and stare at the army pouring out from the tower.)_

Zach: Look, at all that smoke coming from the south.

Lana: (_unsurprised)_ That's nothing new. There's always smoke coming...from Isengard these days.

Rusty: (_shocked) _Isengard?

(_Rusty watches the tower and the army will interest.)_

Lana: (_wistful)_ You know, Lucy used to walk in my woods every now and then. I mean it was always at night, but still. (_sad)_ But now her minds all metal…and wheels…

(_Rusty and Zach climb her branches for a better view.)_

Lana: …She no longer cares for growing things.

Zach: (_to Rusty)_ What is it?

Rusty: (_stares at the army)_ It's Lucy's army. The wars started.

(_As Lana continues to walk, Rusty and Zach continue to watch the army march.)_

…

(_After her fall in the river attached to the Wars, Luna floats along the surface carried by the current. She's unconscious. After floating for a while, she is eventually pulled by the water to shore. As she lays there, a image of Sam appears in her mind . Luna continues to lay on the rocky shore, breathing slowly. The image of Sam bends down and kisses her)_

Sam: (_in her head)_ May the grace of the Valar protect you, my moonlight.

(_Luna's eyes flutter open.)_

Luna: (_weak)_ Sam? (_looks around and sees it was just a dream)_ Damn it. (_falls back into unconsciousness)_

_(Later, Luna is still laying on the shore, on her side now. Her left shoulder is torn open and bloody. A pair of hooves appear beside her, a hood kicks her before a horse nose nuzzles her. The horse noses her over. The horse has a rope trailing from it. Luna slowly wakes up as the horse noses her some more. She sees a familiar white mark on it's head.)_

Luna: (_weak)_ Brego. You came back, horse dude.

(_Brego kneels down beside her. Luna remains still for a few moments, then her hand comes up and gets a grip in his mane. Luna weakly pulls herself up onto his back, as Brego gets back up.)_

Luna: (_still weak)_ Ok, gotta get to Helm's Deep. Gotta lotta ground to cover. No telling how far I drifted. (_feels something against her skin and wriggles uncomfortably)_ What is crawling on me? Better not be a leech.

(_Luna reach's under her jacket, after a few seconds she grabs something and pulls it out. She opens her hand to see.)_

Luna: (_bewildered) _ What in the name of Dúnedian?

(_Standing in her palm is a yellow sponge with a red tie and buck teeth. Beside him is a dimwitted looking pink starfish wearing green swimming trunks.)_

SpongeBob: Oh goodie. Someone to help us. (_to Luna)_ Hello stranger! My friend Patrick and I are trying to get back home to Bikini Bottom, we seem to have taken a wrong turn at the kelp forest!

Luna: (_unsure)_ Uhh, I guess?

Patrick: Did you see my underwear?

Luna: (_frowns)_ No brah.

Patrick: (_grabs his trunks)_ Did you want to?

Luna: (_had enough)_ Annnd back in the water you go, freaky little dudes!

(_Luna chucks the two back into the river. The two Nickelodeon stars float down to the bottom. SpongeBob turns to his friend)_

SpongeBob: (_guesses)_ think you may have been a bit too hasty wanting to show off your new, vintage Mermaid man and Barnacle boy boxers, old pal.

(_On the surface, Luna urges Brego away from the water. They walk across the plains)_

Luna: (_to Brego)_ Ok, then. That happened. Now off to Helm's Deep. Hope I remember where it is.. Has been about forty years or so since I been there last.

(_Luna and Brego ride off into the setting sun, hoping to get to Helm's Deep and reunite with their friends. In Rivendell, Sam lays in her bed. It is night time . Sam stares into the night sky. Noise at the door makes her turn to see who it is. It's Mickswagger wearing a grey robe.)_

Mickswagger: Sam. (_In elvish)_ It's time.

(_Sam rises to a sitting position.)_

Mickswagger: (_elvish)_ The ships are leaving for Valinor. (_imploring)_ Go now… before it is too late.

Sam: (_stubborn)_ I have made my choice.

Mickswagger: (_to himself)_ Dang love struck children. Always wanting to do the hard way. (_to Sam)_ She's not coming back. Why do you linger here when there's no hope?

Sam: (_crosses her arms)_ Just because you are so hard on her.

Mickswagger: (_defensive)_Ok again, I'd like to see you deal with her during her rebellious rocker phase! You should seen her in her twenty's!

Sam: (_raised eyebrow)_ I first meet her in her twenty's. (_air quotes)_ Her so called "Rebellious Rocker phase"

Mickswagger: (_remembers) _Oh right.

Sam: And anyway, there's still hope.

Mickswagger: (_sighs)_ If Luna survives this war, you will still be parted. (_turns away from Sam)_ If Sauron is defeated and Luna made queen…and all that you hope happens comes true…You will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Maybe by the sword or the slow decay of time…But Luna will die…

(_As Mickswagger says this Sam thinks it over. She saw herself dressed in a black robe standing in a funeral in Minas Tirith. Several other people are present. Sam smiles sadly with tears in her eyes at an elderly Luna, laying on a stone bed. She looks very much the same, save her hair is silver, showing she in fact has aged. She's wearing a crown and dressed in a red robe, a sword lay on her chest. The others leave while Sam stays.)_

Mickswagger: (_voice over) _… And there will be now comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain her passing will bring. She will come to death…an image of the splendor of the rulers of Men… in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. (_sad)_ But you, my daughter…you will linger on in darkness and doubt. Here you will dwell, bound by your grief under the fading trees until the world is changed. And all the long years of your life is utterly spent.

(_Sam starts crying.)_

Mickswagger: Sam, there's nothing for you here but death.

(_Sam, still crying looks up at him. Mickswagger walks over and sits beside her.)_

Mickswagger: (_elvish)_ Do I not also have your love?

Sam: (_crying in elvish)_ Of course I love you.

(_Sam lays her head against Mickswagger's chest and keeps crying. Mickswagger let's her.)_

_(Later, a group of Elves wearing hooded robes , and holding lanterns head out of the gates of Rivendell. Some are on horses. Sam is among them, wearing a blue robe. Mickswagger watches her and the others. Sam looks up and sees him. Sam turns around and follows the others as they head over the bridge and leave the last homely house.)_

**And there's the stopping point. Little bit of a sad note. But not to worry, fans who haven't read LOTR's Aragorn and later Lunagorn will die from old age at 210 , after ruling Gondor for about 122 years. Arwen and Sam will live another year more before they follow. In other news , Hector and everyone else who survived the Wargs made it to Helm's Deep. Lucy's set out her army for the big Battle. And Lana, Rusty and Zach pop back up. Next time Lincoln and Clyde learn a shocking truth about the person who captured them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Forbidden pool**

(_Mickswagger watches as Sam leaves Rivendell. He remains at the window as she dissappeared. Suddenly Mrs. Johnson's voice speaks to him out of nowhere.)_

Mrs. Johnson: The Power of our enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet, Lucy… to destroy the people of Rohan. (_In his head, Mickswagger sees the horde of Uruks on the march) _Isengard has been unleashed. (_a vision of the eye of Sauron follows)_ Sauron's eye now turns to Gondor… the last free kingdom of Men. He will act Swifty to bring his war on this country. He senses his ring is close by. (_Mickswagger sees the two hobbits being lead blindfolded through a forest, by the contingent of hooded warriors) _The strength of Lincoln is failing. In his heart, Lincoln begins to realize…(_grim)_ that this quest will claim his life. But you know this? You have foreseen it.

Mickswagger: (_telepathic)_ I have the gift of foresight. I see many things. It's the risk we all took.

Mrs. Johnson: (_questioning)_ Like the future you didn't want to tell Sam?

Mickswagger: Hey! Not till the third one. Leave it until the time is right.

Mrs. Johnson: Fine.

(_Both see an vision of the Ring.)_

Mrs. Johnson: In the gathering dark, the Rings will grows stronger. It's desperately wants to find it's way back into the hands of Men. People so easily seduced by it's power. (_The leader of the warriors that captured the hobbits looks suspiciously around the forest) _The young captain of Gondor need only extend her hand…claim the ring for herself and the world is doomed. (_The warriors reach a waterfall and move behind it to a cave the falls hid. They pass the blindfolded hobbits down) _It's close now. So close now to it's goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all the life of Middle Earth… even unto the world's end. (_grim)_ The time of the elves is finished. Do we leave Middle Earth to it's fate? (_Mickswagger leaves the window. He heads to the painting of Isildur defeating Sauron in the water of the last Alliance)_ Do we abandon them to stand alone?

(_Mrs. Johnson's presence leaves. Mickswagger is silent as he thinks over what he just heard.)_

…

(_In the caves behind the waterfall, that served as base for the Ithilden Rangers. Two stare at a map on a small table as behind them , others are hard at work. The space is lite with candles. One of the people is Maggie, wearing brown armor with a brown cloak. The second is Luan, with her hair down and dressed in a grey shirt with a green open vest over it.)_

Luan: What news?

Maggie: ( _bored, as she points to spot on the map marked Rohan)_ Our scouts reported that Lucy has attacked Rohan. (_moves to point to Helm's Deep)_ Hector and his people have withdrawn to Helm's Deep. But we have to look to our own borders. Luanmir, Orcs are on the move. (_indicates a spot on the map between Minas Tirith and Mordor)_ Sauron is marshaling an army. Scouts report Easterlings and Southrons are amassing at the Black gate.

Luan: How many?

Maggie: Some thousands. But more arrive every day.

(_Luan starts to say something. But before she can, her hair gets into her mouth.)_

Luan: (_annoyed)_ Dang it! Hair in my mouth! (_spits ) _Someone get me a scrunchie! (_spits) (spits)_

(_A Ranger hands her one. Luan ties her hair up in a ponytail. She looks at Maggie.)_

Luan: (_questions)_ I mean seriously, how can you live having your hair down all the time? It's a nightmare. ( _finishes tying her hair, and points to where Maggie last did)_ Anyway, back to the matter at hand. How many guys we got covering the river to the north?

Maggie: (_points to a small City)_ We pulled five hundred warriors at Osgiliath. But if the city's attacked, we won't be able to hold it.

(_Luan studies the map.)_

Luan: (_grim)_ So Lucy attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. This war is coming at us from both fronts. Gondor's weak. Sauron will strike soon and he will strike hard. He knows we don't have the strength to repel him.

(_The two study the map some more. Something slurping gets their attention. They look up and see Benny in Ranger garb eating Clyde's stewed rabbit.)_

Luan: (_frowns)_ Are you seriously eating those short guys food?

Benny: (_defensive)_ What? They already made it? Seems a waste not to? (_takes another mouthful)_ Mhmm, remind me to ask for the recipe.

(_In another part of the caves, someone removes the blindfold from over Lincoln's eyes, a second later his hands are unbound. Clyde is also likewise freed. The two hobbits look around, they are behind a section of the waterfall. Around them several Rangers work making sure weapons are in tip top shape or are sitting down eating. They then see Luan approaching them from further with. )_

Luan: (_suspicious)_ My warriors tell me you two are Orc spies.

Clyde: (_offended)_ Spies? Now wait just a minute.

Luan: (_interrupting)_ Well if your not spies, then who are you?

(_The hobbits fall silent. Luan sits down in front of them. She stares at them hard.)_

Luan: Speak.

Lincoln: We are hobbits of the Shire. Lincoln Loudins is my name, and this is my companion Clyde McBridgee.

Luan: (_sarcastic)_ Your bodyguard?

Clyde: His friend. I also do his gardening on weekends.

Luan: And where's your skulking friend…

(_The hobbits are surprised)_

Luan: …The giant, pink tailless squirrel. She had an ill favored look.

Lincoln: There was no other.

(_Clyde looked at him. Luan frowns suspiciously.)_

Lincoln: We set out from Rivendell with seven others. (_sad)_ One we lost in Moria. Two were hobbits like us. A dwarf and a Elf their was also and two humans, Lunagorn, daughter of Luluthorn, and Lorimir of Gondor.

(_Luan seems taken aback. The hobbits notice this.)_

Luan: You were a friend of Lori?

Lincoln: (_thinks it over)_ Yes…at least on my part.

(_For a moment, Luan doesn't speak, she gets and turns away from them.)_

Luan: (_turns back)_ It will grieve you then to learn she's dead.

(_The hobbits are shocked.)_

Lincoln: Dead? How? When?

Luan: (_firm)_ As one of her companions, I hoped you would tell me.

Clyde: Dang, two major characters dead. And here I thought we'd get to the Two Towers before we lost anybody.

Lincoln: (_to Clyde)_ Quite. (_to Luan)_ If something happened to Lori, we would have you tell us.

(_Luan looks somewhat reluctant, but gives in.)_

Luan: ( to_ the hobbits, hollow)_ Her horn washed up on the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But what is more I know it in my heart. (_Luan swallows thickly and becomes sad)_ She was my sister.

(_Flashback to when Luan found out. Luan stands in a river up to her knees. She wearing armor symbolized with the white tree of Gondor, and wears a brown vest over the armor. She looks over the water and sees an unmanned boat floating in her direction. Finding it odd, she wade's over for a closer look and peers inside. The dead body of her sister greets her. Luan looks horrified and can only watch as the boats floats away until it's out of sight.)_

_(Later Luan sits alone, deep in thought. In her hands she holds Lori's broken War horn. She has a flashback to the last day she saw her sister alive.)_

_(Flashback to the city of Osgiliath. It lies in ruins of crumbling stone buildings. A large crowd of Gondorian soldiers and Ithilden Rangers stand in a courtyard cheering.)_

Crowd: Lorimir! Lorimir!

(_On a crumbling wall, that was once part of house. Lori climbs up holding a white banner with the white tree. She's wearing chain mail and steel plate armor. Behind the crowd in the court yard, more soldiers stand on the ruined buildings. Lori draws her sword and addresses the crowd.)_

Lori: (_shouting_) This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music, and once we're done fixing it back up, so it shall be once more!...

(_The crowds cheer some more.)_

Lori:…Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again with the land of MY people fall into enemy hands. This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!

Crowd: For Gondor!

Lori: For Gondor!

Crowd: For Gondor!

Lori: For Gondor!

(_Lori climbs down and joins the crowd. From the crowd Luan, wearing brown leather armor with the white tree in the center maneuvers her way to her sister. Maggie is with her. When the two siblings meet, the hug each other fiercely.)_

Luan: (_upon separating)_ Good speech, big sis. Nice and short.

Lori: (_smiling)_ Leaves more time for celebrating. Nothing says victory like drinking, and partying…even though you might tell some of those old jokes like you used to.

Luan: (_smiles sadly)_ Jokes are a no go. You know Dad doesn't like them.

Lori: (_sad)_ Well, can't blame me for trying. Never thought I'd miss those things. (_brightens as she turns to the crowd) _Well didn't you hear me? We're celebrating! Break out the drinks!

(_The soldiers all cheer at hearing this. Barrels of drinks are brought out, and opened. Lori fills two glasses and walks over to Luan and hands her one. All around them the rest of the army is drinking and chattering merrily.)_

Lori: (_raises her glass for a toast)_ Remember today, Little sis…Today , life is good.

(_The two clink their glasses together and drink. They smile at each other again, then Luan looks off to the side and her expression sours.)_

Lori: (_still smiling)_ What?

Luan: (_bitter)_ He's here.

(_Luan inclines her head for Lori to look. Lori turns and sees a brown haired man wearing a black fur lined robe approaching them, congratulating the soldiers as he walks among them.)_

Lynn Sr : Well done men!

(_Lori's expression sours as well.)_

Lori: (_irritated)_ One moment of peace? Can he literally not give us that?

Lynn Sr: (_sees them)_ Where is she? Where's Gondor's finest?! Where's my first born?

(_Lori walks over to meet him.)_

Lori: (_smiling)_ Father.

(_The two embrace. Luan watches. Lori and Lynn Sr separate.)_

Lynn Sr: (_praising) _They say you took down the enemy almost single-handed.

Lori: They literally exaggerate. It was everyone, especially Luan. The victory belongs to her also.

(_Luan walks over. Lynn Sr looks at his second daughter and frowns.)_

Lynn Sr: But for Luan, this city would still be standing. (_to Luan)_ Where you not entrusted to protect it?

Luan: (_hesitant)_ I would have, but we didn't have enough soldiers to fend them off?

Lynn Sr: (_mocking)_ Oh, too few? Excuses. (_accusing)_ You would let the enemy just walk on in and take it on a whim…

(_Lynn Sr steps closer to Luan and glares daggers.)_

Lynn Sr: You always cast a poor reflection on me.

Luan: (_stammering)_ That's not my intent.

(_Behind them, Lori's heard enough.)_

Lori: (_annoyed)_ You give her no credit, yet she tries to do your will.

(_Lori storms away from her father and sister. Lynn Sr follows Lori as she goes under a nearby doorway.)_

Lori: (_to Lynn Sr)_ You could at least try to be nice to her. She loves you, Father.

Lynn Sr: (_frowns)_ Don't bother me with Luan…she has her uses, and they are few. I didn't come here just to congratulate you on victory. We have more urgent matters to speak of…

(_Lynn Sr's voice lowers to a whisper.)_

Lynn Sr:… Mickswagger has called a meeting in Rivendell. He wouldn't say what it's about, but I have my suspicions. (_leans closer to Lori)_ There's rumors that the weapon of the enemy has been found.

Lori: (_awed)_ The One Ring. (_quietly)_ Isildur's bane.

Lynn: It's fallen in the hands of the Elves. Soon everyone will try to get their hands on it: Men, Dwarves, wizards. But we can't let that happen can we? This thing must come to Gondor.

(_Lori looks at her father like he's crazy.)_

Lori: Gondor?

Lynn Sr: (_proud)_ It's dangerous, I know. The Ring is always corrupting the hearts of lesser people. (_assured)_ But you, your strong and our need is great. What has the rest of Middle Earth been doing? Our bloods the one being spilt, OUR people who are dying.

(_Lynn Sr's voice steadily becomes more obsessed.)_

Lynn Sr: Sauron's bidding his time. Massing fresh armies. He's returning, and when he does we will be powerless. (_urging Lori)_ You must go. Bring me back this mighty gift.

Lori: (_shakes her head, adamant) _No. My place is here. Not in Rivendell.

(_Lori storms away again, heading back towards Luan. Lynn Sr scowls and follows.)_

Lynn Sr: Would you deny your own father?

(_Luan, having heard their entire conversation, steps forward.)_

Luan: If it's so important for some to go to Rivendell. I'll do it.

(_Lori looks worried at this. Lynn Sr once more glares daggers at Luan.)_

Lynn Sr: (_mocking)_ You? Oh, I see. A chance for Luanmir, captain of Gondor, to show her quality…

(_Luan looks downtrodden at her Father's words.)_

Lynn Sr:… I don't think so. I only trust this mission to your sister. The one that won't fail me.

(_Lynn Sr turns to walk away.)_

Luan:…says what?

Lynn Sr: (_turns around)_ What?

Luan: (_feigns innocence)_ What, I didn't say anything. (_under breath)_ Like you'd care if I did anyway.

(_Lynn Sr frowns suspicious, but turns and walks away anyway. Luan turns to Lori.)_

Luan: Well, how was that?

Lori: Well, it wasn't one of your jokes. But I guess it'll do.

(_Soon, Lori is sitting on horseback, wearing traveling gear. She glances up sadly at the banner fluttering above her. She then looks down at Luan staring up at her.)_

Lori: (_sad)_ Remember today, little sis.

(_The two share a sad smile. Lori urges her horse forward and rides away. Luan watches her go, as Soldiers march around her.)_

(_Back in the present, Luan is still sitting where she was. Benny appears behind her.)_

Benny: Luan! (_he whispers in her ear)_ We found the third one.

_(Lincoln and Clyde are in a holding area in another part of the cave. They appear to be sleeping. Lincoln wakes up as feet approach. He looks up to see Luan, Benny and Maggie standing over him.)_

Luan: (_serious)_ You must come with me. Now.

(_Lincoln gets up and follows. Luan leads him out of the caves and up to a ledge. It's now just her and Lincoln. Luan looks at the hobbit and points over the edge. )_

Luan: (_whisper)_ Down there.

(_Unsure, Lincoln walks over and peers down. Below is a small pool fed by a waterfall. Lola sits on one of the rocks. She dives head first into the water. Up on the ledge Lincoln watches.)_

Luan: To enter the forbidden pool, well, the penalty is death.

(_Luan glances over to a nearby ledge. Two rangers appear from the brush, bows ready and aimed at the water. Luan points another ledge out to Lincoln. He sees another two rangers in similar situations.)_

Luan: They wait for my command.

(_Lincoln shifts his gaze back to the pool. Lola exits with a fish in her mouth.)_

Luan: (_pondering)_ Hmmm, should I shoot.

(_Lincoln watches Lola beat the fish against the rocks to kill it, singing to herself. Luan readies to give the signal to open fire. Lola prepares to bite into the fish, it suddenly comes back to life and almost escapes. Lola angrily beats it against the rocks.)_

Lincoln: Wait!

(_Luan looks at him, interested.)_

Lincoln: This creature is bound to me and I to her. (_to Luan)_ She is our guide. Please… let me go down to her.

(_Luan considers this. She nods and Lincoln makes his way down to the pool. Luan look over at the other Rangers and makes a signal.)_

_(Down at the pool, Lola hungrily gnaws on the lifeless fish. Lincoln comes to a stop at the edge.)_

Lincoln: Lola. Linky's here.

(_Lola looks at him with a start.)_

Lincoln: (_beckons)_ Come, Lola. (_Lola looks hesitant)_ Trust Linky. Come.

Lola: (_confused)_ We must go now?

Lincoln: (_tense)_ Lola, you have to trust me. Follow me. Come on. You can bring the fish with you.

(_Lola relents and puts the fish in her mouth, and clambers over the rocks towards him.)_

Lincoln: Come. Come Lola, Nice Lola. That's it. Come on.

(_Lincoln backs away, leading Lola from the water. Suddenly Lola hesitates , senseing something. It's too late, from the bushes a Ranger grabs her around the neck, from all sides come more rangers. They wrestle with Lola.)_

Lincoln: Don't hurt her! (_to Lola)_ Lola, don't struggle. You'll make it worse!

Lola: Linky! (_from behind, a Ranger puts a sack over her head)_ Not another sack! Sheesh!

(_The rangers carry the protesting Lola away. Lincoln looks up at the ledge and sees Luan smirking down at him, before she turns around and walks out of sight.)_

_(The other Rangers carry Lola inside the caves. The place her on the ground and take the hood off. Then they start beating her up for no other reason other then they felt like it. Lola attempts to crawl away and hide, and a Ranger kicks her in the face. Then one picks her up and another socks her in the stomach.)_

Luan: (_steps forward)_ That's enough.

(_The two wailing on Lola through her into a corner. Lola curls into a ball, groaning as Luan stands over her.)_

Luan: Where are you taking them?

(_Lola starts crying.)_

Luan: answer me.

Tattler: (_soft)_ Lola. Why does it cry?

Lola: (_whimpers)_ Cruel Rangers stuff a sack over our heads and beat us. Even the one that caught us before didn't do that.

(_Luan looks surprised as Lola seems to have a conversation with herself.)_

Lola: Linky tricked me.

Tattler: (_told you so)_ Of course he did. I tried to tell you..but no. Told you not to trust hobbits.

Lola: (_crying)_ Linky's my friend.

Tattler: (_angry)_ Linky betrayed us.

Lola: No. Go away. None of your business. (_begging)_ Leave us alone!

(_In the background, Benny whispers to Maggie.)_

Benny: Think they might have beaten her too hard.

Tattler: (_enraged)_ Filthy Hobbits! They stole it from us!

Lola: No. No.

Luan: (_pressing)_ What did they steal?

(_Lola stops crying and talking to "herself". She turns towards Luan.)_

Lola/Tattler: (_as one)_ MY PRECIOUS!

**Seems like a good place to stop. Luan is officially on board portraying Faramir. From the start I knew I wanted to include the deleted seen of the only time the two siblings Boromir and Faramir, and Lori and Luan were shown on screen together.**

**Till next time….read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Calm before the storm**

(_In the holding area, in the caves, light filters in the room. Lincoln and Clyde sit around, leaning against some barrels.)_

Clyde: (_whispers)_ Linc! We gotta get outta here! (_edges closer)_ You go. Go, now. Just this once, use the Ring, Linc. Disappear.

(_Lincoln is quiet for a second, then he speaks. He sounds weary.)_

Lincoln: (_weary)_ I can't ,Clyde. You were right. You tried to tell me, but like a typical main character , I didn't listen. (_to Clyde)_ I'm sorry. The Rings taking me, Clyde. If I put it on…he'll find me. He'll see.

Clyde: (_worried)_ Linc?

(_Footsteps come around the corner. The hobbits look up as Luan steps into view. The hobbits stand up with a start, as Luan draws her sword.)_

Luan: So I found out the answer to all the riddles.

(_Luan advances closer, making Lincoln step back as she backs him into wall. Her swords pointed at his chest.)_

Luan:… Here in the Wild I have you…two Halflings… and a host of warriors at my call…(_soft)_ The Ring of power, within my grasp.

(_The hobbits looked shocked as Luan pulls the Ring into view will the sword point. She stares at it, her voice and gaze slowly grow more obsessed.)_

Luan: (_obsessed)_ A chance for Luanmir, captain of Gondor…to show her quality.

(_Lincoln likes into her eyes. He sees the same, obsession in them as was in Lori's eyes.)_

Lincoln: (_panicked)_ No!

(_Lincoln shoves the sword away and withdrawals into corner. He stands facing the wall and shaking.)_

Clyde: (_to Luan) _Stop it! Leave him alone! He's got to destroy it! Why can't people get that through their thick heads?! (_to Luan, crossly)_ That's what we're doing! We going to Mordor, To the mountain of fire! There, ya happy!?

(_Luan looks taken aback at this outburst. A Ithilden Ranger that looks like Giggles comes up from behind.)_

Giggles: (_in Luan's ear)_ Just got word, Cap. Osgiliath is under attack. They calling for reinforcements.

(_Luan keeps staring at Lincoln.)_

Clyde: The Ring is such a burden. (_to Luan, imploring)_ Will you not help?

(_Luan remains quiet. Giggles stands behind her waiting for orders.)_

Giggles: Captain?

Luan: (_to Giggles)_ Prepare to leave for Osgiliath…

(_Giggles hurries to spread the word. Luan turns back to the hobbits.)_

Luan:…The Ring will go to Gondor.

(_Clyde face falls as he hears this.)_

…

(_Luna rides Brego through the Wold as she heads for Helm's Deep. She now looks much stronger then at the river. She heads to the top of a rock strewn hill and stops, with a start. Below her, the army of Uruks sent to attack Helm's Deep on the march.)_

(_Luna quietly turns Brego around and heads out of sight, before they can see her.)_

Luna: (_to Brego)_ Yeah, let's not go that way. Bet those dudes, were sent by Lucy to attack everyone at Helms Deep! Come on! We gotta get there before they do!

(_Luna and Brego head off away from the army. They ride across the grass land until finally they climb up a tall hill. In the distance ahead, they see Helms Deep.)_

Luna: (_to Brego, relieved)_ We made it, Brego.

(_Luna rides Brego up the causeway to the gate. As they ride through the crowd, people point at her and mutter in surprise.)_

Villager: She's alive!

(_Luna comes to a stop, a Rohirrim comes up and holds Brego still as she dismounts. From the gathering crowd, Lynn pushes her way through.)_

Lynn: (_angry)_ Outta my way? Where is she? I'm going to kill her!

(_Lynn gets to the front of the crowd. She glares at her.)_

Lynn: You. You are the luckiest, the canniest…(_Luna hears her and turns)_And the most reckless person I ever knew.

(_Lynn then comes up to Luna and wraps around her middle in a tight hug. Luna pat's her head.)_

Lynn: (_to Luna, relieved)_ Don't you ever scare me like that again!

(_Luna gently pry's her off and speaks with a sense of urgency.)_

Luna: Lynn, where's the King, brah?

Bumper Yates Sr: (_from the crowd)_ I didn't vote for him.

(_Luna and Lynn look in his direction, frowning. Lynn then points with her head to a large door at the top of the stairs. The two separate, with Luna heading up the stairs. At the top, all the space on either side is crowded with refugees. Luna keeps heading for the door until someone steps in her way. Luna looks up and sees it's Leni.)_

Leni: (_elvish_) Your late…

(_She sees Luna's wounds and makes a face. She adds in English)_

Leni: You totes look terrible.

Luna: (_sarcastic smile)_ Yeah, well when you fall thirty feet into raging rapids attached to a Warg. We'll see how good you look.

(_Leni returns the smile as the two laugh. Over with the refugees, Ronnie Anne looks over and sees Luna. She is both shocked and relieved to see her alive. She starts heading for them, until she sees Leni pull something out of her pocket. She offers it to Luna.)_

Leni: Figured you'd probably want this back.

(_Ronnie Anne stops as Luna opens her hand see what Leni gave her.)_

(_Sam's guitar pick necklace stares up ay her. Luna's hand flies to her neck, never realizing she lost it. She looks at Leni, gratefully.)_

Luna: (_in elvish)_ Dude …Thank you.

(_Ronnie Anne watches the exchange with a sad smile. In the throne room of Helm's Deep, Hector sits listening Mr. Nakamura. They both stop as the door opens and Luna enters. Hector gets off his throne as Luna finishes sharing her dire news.)_

Hector: (_to Luna)_ A great host you say?

Luna: All of Isengard's been emptied by the looks of it.

Hector: How many?

Luna: Ten thousand strong, at least.

(_Everyone in the room looks surprised and frightened by this.)_

Hector: (_to Luna, aghast)_ Ten thousand?!

Luna: It's an army bred for one sole purpose…to destroy the world of Men. They'll be here by night fall.

(_Hector briefly looks unnerved. He then looks resolved and heads for the door.)_

Hector: Let them come!

(_Mr. Nakamura joins him. As do Luna and Leni, and Lynn. Luna's word spread rapidly, every Rohirrim was rushing around preparing for the assult. While the crowd, wanders around nervous.)_

Hector: (_to Mr. Nakamura)_ I want everyone able to bear arms to ready for battle by night fall.

(_Mr. Nakamura nods and heads off as they arrive at the main gate. Rohirrim hammer boards up as an extra barrier. Hector, Luna, Leni and Lynn head that way and stand on the Causeway. He points to the cause way and the gate above.)_

Hector: We will cover the cause way and the gate from above. (_confident)_ No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!

Lynn: (_to Hector)_ These aren't your everyday mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. They make Orcs look like Leni-3PO

Leni: (_to Luna)_ Whose that? She sounds lite

(_Luna shrugs as Hector walks over to Lynn.)_

Hector: I've fought many wars. I know how to defend my own keep.

_(Hector heads back inside. Lynn shakes her head as Luna and Leni, follow. Luna pat's the dwarf on the shoulder as the four head up to the top of the gate.)_

Hector: Lucy's hordes will break upon this fortress like water on rock. They'll pillage and burn, we've seen it before. The crops can be replanted and the homes rebuilt. Here in this fortress, we shall endure.

Luna: (_bewildered)_ Dude, their not here to destroy your crops or your villages. Things get really real I this installment. They're coming to destroy you! Down to the last child.

(_Hector turns to Luna. He gives her an intense stare.)_

Hector: So what would you have me do? (_gestures to the warriors all around and below)_ Look at my men, their scared witless, their courage hangs by a thread. (_grand)_ If this to be our end, then I will have them make such an end to be worthy of remembrance!

(_Hector turns to leave the group.)_

Luna: (_urgent)_ Send out riders, my Lord. You gotta call for aid.

(_Hector comes back over.)_

Hector: And whose going to come? (_looks at Leni)_ Elves? (_at Lynn)_ Dwarves? We can't all be as lucky as you in our friends. (_despondent)_The old alliances are dead.

Luna: (_certain)_ Gondor will answer.

(_Hector grows angry.)_

Hector: Gondor!? Where was Gondor when the West fold fell!? Where was Gondorian when our enemies were closing in all around?! Where was Gon-?

(_Hector stops and takes a breath. He then continues in a calmer tone.)_

Hector: No, Luna…we are alone.

(_Hector turns around and walks away once more. Luna watches and shakes her head in shame. Hector heads back up to the throne room, Mr. Nakamura is once again with him.)_

Hector: Get the woman an children into the caves.

Mr. Nakamura: We need more time to lay provision—

Hector: (_interrupting)_ There is no time. War is upon us. (_heads inside)_ Things are about to get Loco.

(_As Mr. Nakamura follows Hector, he turns to a guard.)_

Mr. Nakamura: Secure the gate.

(_High above, crows gather in wait.)_

…

(_In Fangorn forest, Lana walks with Rusty and Zach on her shoulders.)_

Lana: You know, we Ents haven't bothered with the wars of Men and wizards…for a very long time…

(_they enter a clearing with a single large rock jutting from the center, and the clear sky above.)_

Lana:…But now, something is about to happen…that hasn't happened…for an age. (_sweeps her arm around the clearing)_ Entmoot.

(_On her shoulder, Rusty looks confused.)_

Rusty: What's that?

Lana: It's a gathering.

Rusty: (_warily)_ A gathering of what?

Lana: Well with a name like Entmoot, what do you think?

(_Then from the surrounding trees, Rusty and Zach hear an eerie groan. The Hobbits see movement and watch dumbfounded as Ents begin to come in from the forest. Lots of them, and each one resembled a different type of tree.)_

Rusty: I feel so…puny.

Zach: Man, why's everyone bigger then us.

(_The ents come into the clearing. Lana looks them over.)_

Lana: Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. (_sees a Ent that looked like a Rowan)_ Skippy, great to see you again. Good. Good. Good. Many have come.

(_The hobbits gaze at the towering ents in wonder. The Ents stare back at them.)_

Lana: (_getting serious)_ Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war.

(_The hobbits here this, Rusty looks excited.)_

…

_(In Helms Deep, Soldiers help the elderly and injured , and anyone else who can't fight move away from where the fighting will take place. They head for the caves underneath the fortress.)_

Liam: Get to the caves!

(_Luna , Leni and Lynn walk along through the crowd making there way their way to the caves.)_

Luna: (_points to the ramparts above)_ We'll place our support guys along the wall. They can help our archers from above the gate.

Leni: Luna, you gotta rest. You don't just go into battle, after taking a dive into a river with a Warg. You can't help us, if your like half alive.

Ronnie Anne: (_upset)_ Luna!

(_The three see her making her way to them from the incoming crowd. She stops in front of Luna.)_

Ronnie Anne: I'm being sent into the caves with all the women and old folks.

Luna: That's a noble cause.

Ronnie Anne: (_sulkily)_ To keep an eye on the children, to find food and bedding when the men come back. What renown is there in that.

Luna: Little dudette, a time may come for valor without renown. Who are your guys gonna look to in the last defense.

Ronnie Anne: Come on, let me figure beside you.

Luna: I afraid I ain't got the power to command that.

(_Luna turns to head away.)_

Ronnie Anne: (_even more upset) _You don't tell the others to stay.

Luna: They aren't the Kings granddaughter.

(_Ronnie Anne says nothing but looks disappointed. She walks away to the caves.)_

Lynn: (_to Luna)_Nice valor quote, you read that in a book?

Luna: (_watching Ronnie Anne)_ No, fortune cookie actually.

(_In the caves below the fortress, the refugees gather to wait out the battle. As Ronnie Anne sits down looking upset. Rohirrim go around gathering everyone who is able to fight. Frida is in hysterics as Cj, being thirteen and considered old enough is taken away. In the armory, as the villages selected arm themselves. Luna, Leni and Lynn watch.)_

Luna: Farmers, farriers, stable boys. (_shakes her head)_ They got soul, but their not soldiers.

Lynn: (_sees Seymour)_ Most of them have seen way to many winters.

Leni: (_sees some of the children)_ or too few. (_looks around)_ Their frightened, you can totes see it.

(_Leni's comment gets everyone's attention.)_

Leni: (_to Luna in elvish)_ And they like should be…three hundred…against ten thousand!

Luna: (_to Leni in elvish)_ Hey, three hundred Spartans did it. They got more hope of defending themselves here than back at Edoras…

Leni: (_interrupting)_ Luna, they can't win, there's no alternative. They are all gonna die.

(_Everyone watches the exchange. They can't understand them, but can tell it's nothing good. Luna grows angry at Leni's hopelessness.)_

Luna: (_upset)_ Then you know what, brah! I'll die as one of the them! (_storms away)_

(_Leni attempts to go after her. Lynn grabs her.)_

Lynn: (_sighs)_ Let her go. Give her some time to cool off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: So it begins**

(_As dusk started to fall at Helm's Deep, Mr. Nakamura stepped into the throne room. Hector stood silently.)_

Mr. Nakamura: Every villager able to weird a sword has been sent to the armory.

(_Hector said nothing.)_

Mr. Nakamura: (_cautious)_ My lord?

Hector: (_sounding_ lost) Who am I, Nakamura?

Mr. Nakamura: (_confused)_ You are our king, sire.

Hector: And do you trust your king?

(_Mr. Nakamura started helping Hector slip into his armor.)_

Mr. Nakamura: We will follow you to whatever end.

(_As Mr. Nakamura started tightening the straps on his chest plate, Hector thinks to himself.)_

Hector: To whatever end.

(_As Mr. Nakamura started to assemble the greaves and other pieces of Hectors armor, the King seems to become lost inside himself.)_

Hector: (_softly)_ Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?

(_In the armory, warriors and those recruited, both young and old alike, are handed weapons. Children look lost as the they are given arms that possibly weighted more then themselves.)_

Hector: They have passed like rain on the mountains. Like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West…behind the hills…into Shadow.

(_Hector looked up at the roof, looking hopelessly for an answer that wasn't to be found.)_

Hector: How did it come to this?

(_Hector didn't find his answer. Behind him, Mr. Nakamura fastened his cloak to his fully complete armor.)_

(_Out in the Wold, the army of Uruk-hai continued their advance to the Fortress.)_

…

(_Back in Fangorn forest, night had settled over the ancient woodland. In the gathering of the Entmoot Lana and her fellow Ents stand around the rock. They make a series of slow, deliberate groans and creaks. On the ground a short distance away, Rusty paces back and forth, while Zach seems half asleep. Zach jerks back , awake as he starts to doze. Rusty looks at the Ents.)_

Rusty: (_to Zach)_ It's been going on for hours.

(_Zach gets to his feet to avoid falling asleep.)_

Zach: They must have decided something by now?

Lana: (_catching this)_ Decided? No little guy. (_turns)_ We actually only just finished saying…good morning.

(_Zach looks up confused, as he can clearly see it's dark.)_

Rusty: (_to Lana)_ But it's nighttime. You guys can't take forever.

Skippy: (_among the Ents)_ Entish is a very slow language.

Lana: (_to Skippy)_ That it is, Skip.(_to Rusty) _Don't be hasty.

Rusty: (_insistent)_ We are running out of time!

(_Lana says nothing. The Ents turn back to their conversation.)_

Rusty: (_impatient)_ GAAAHHHH!

…

(_Night fell over the Fortress of Helm's Deep. Everyone was armed and ready as they would ever be. As Rohirrim piled on top of the walls, Mr. Skully shouts out orders to those below.)_

Mr. Skully: (_shouting)_ Move! Move to the outer wall! (_frustrated_) No the other outer wall! (_sees them in position)_ Yes, Perfect! Right there!

(_On some steps inside the Fortress behind him, Luna sits contemplating, still kind of sore from her argument with Leni earlier. She looks over at a brazier close by. Cj, Girl Jorden, Pirate kid, and Stella stand around it, holding swords and spears.)_

Luna: (_to CJ)_ Give me your sword.

(_Cj is surprised that the Ranger was speaking to him. He approaches Luna and holds out the sword hilt. Luna takes it and examines the weapon. Cj and the others watch.)_

Luna: What's your name, bro? Don't think I caught it in Rohan?

Cj: Cj, my lady.

Luna: (_chuckles)_ No need to be formal, you can just call me Luna.

Cj: Everyone is saying we won't survive the night. (_sad)_ They say it's hopeless.

(_Luna gets up off the steps and holds the blade out horizontal to feel it's weight. Then to CJ, Girl Jorden, Pirate kid and Stella's surprise, Luna swings the heavy sword around in test strokes , like it weighted nothing. She nods in approval)_

Luna: (_to CJ)_ This is a rad sword.

(_Luna returns the weapon to Cj. As he takes it, She kneels down to his level to look him in the eyes and puts her hand on his shoulder.)_

Luna: (_comfortingly)_ Cj, My little dude…there is always hope.

(_In the armory, Luna slips on a chain mail vest. After that, a vest of Leather. She buckles on her elvish hunting knife, tied the vest securely on and knotted a belt to keep everything from swinging during the battle. She reaches for her sword, only to see it isn't where she left it.)_

(_Someone then holds it out to her. Luna looks up and sees it's Leni. Luna takes it with a nod of thanks.)_

Leni: (_apologetic)_ We have trusted so far, and like you haven't led us astray, yet. Forgive me, it was totes wrong of me to despair and say such mean things to those old people and children.

(_Luna places her hand on Leni's shoulder.)_

Luna: (_in elvish)_ Dude, there is nothing to forgive.

Leni: (_smiles)_ Yay! Our argument didn't damage our friendship!

Luna: Nope, can't get rid of me that easily.

(_Lynn comes up to the two. She's holding up a bunched up chain mail vest.)_

Lynn: (_irritated)_ If we had time, I get this adjusted.

(_Lynn drops the armor, showing it entirely covers her body, and still piles on to the floor.)_

Lynn: (_to Luna and Leni)_ It's a little tight across the chest.

Luna: (_smirks)_ Yeah brah, that's it.

(_Leni smiles. Everyone then looks up the stairs surprised as from outside comes the sound of a war horn.)_

Leni: That doesn't like an Orc horn.

(_Luna and Leni hurry up the stairs, leaving Lynn behind. Out on the walls , Vito , dressed in helmet and leather armor, will a close joins several Rohirrim in looking over the wall at the sound. He expression grows surprised.)_

Vito: Send for the King. (_shouts) _Open the gate!

(_Coming up on the causeway is an small army of people, wearing blue hooded cloak and holding bows. The gate opens as they file inside. Rohirrim make way form them as they make their way through the Fortress. Hector comes down from the throne room, as the army comes to a stop. At the head is Carol, wearing finely wrought armor and a red cloak. A long hilted elf sword, sheathed at her side.)_

(_Hector is in a state of shock.)_

Hector: (_as Carol bows)_ How is this possible?

Carol: (_straightens)_ I come with word from Lord Mickswagger of Rivendell. Long ago an alliance existed between Elves and Men. We once fought and died together…

(_Carol looks up at the stairs as Luna and Leni and Lynn come into view. Hector looks at them while Carol smiles.)_

Carol:…We've come to honor that allegiance.

(_Luna , Leni, and Lynn come down excited.)_

Luna: (_excited in elvish)_ Welcome, Carol…

(_Carol and Luna hold their hands to their chest in greeting, before Luna throws her arms around Carol in a bear hug. Carol seemed unsure as she awkwardly pats her back. The two separate.)_

Luna: (_grateful)_ You are most welcome.

Leni: (_excited)_ Yay! Not I'm not the only elf hear!

Lynn: Big deal I'm the only dwarf. (_looks at Carol)_ By the way, if you guys brought word from Rivendell.. How come your all, Lothlorien elves?

Carol: (_shrugs)_ Yeah, we really don't have an explanation for that.

Luna: You're here to help, that's all that matters.

(_Carol nods as the elves turn to face Hector and stand at the ready. )_

Carol: (_to Hector)_ We are proud to fight alongside Men once more.

Leni: Like, Awesome! This Battle is definitely gonna be one of the best in film history!

(_Luna, Leni, Lynn, Hector, Mr. Nakamura , Carol and everyone else move into positions along the wall. Above the sky clouds over and thunder is heard. In the distance, they see the Uruk army approach carrying torches. Among the Lothlorien elves, Leni and Lynn stand. Lynn is unable to see over the wall.)_

Lynn: (_annoyed)_ Come on! It's sucks being short. (_to Leni)_ You know, you could've picked a better spot!

(_Luna comes over and stands with them.)_

Lynn: (_to Luna)_ Well, Lines, whatever luck kept you alive, I sure hope it lasts the night.

(_Lightning flashes as an extra loud thunder rumbles. Below, the Uruk army arrives closer . Leni looks shock at the sheer numbers.)_

Leni: (_to Luna)_ Don't worry, me and Lynn are so with you, Luna.

Lynn: (_mumbles)_ I sure hope we last the night.

(_Thunder and lightning sounds again as it begins to rain. Hector looks up the sky. On the wall, Hugh gets upset.)_

Hugh: (_annoyed)_ Darn, and I finally got my hair just the way I like it.

(_Undaunted by the change in weather, the Uruk army continues to advance. Pikes, banners and torches held high. In the caves below Helm's Deep, everyone not fighting sits huddled in terrified silence as the thudding of the Uruks boots can be heard even underground. )_

_(The Uruks approach closer still. The Leader gets on to of the rock and howls in anticipation of the blood to be soon shed. On the wall Luna walks among the elves and gives them a pep talk.)_

Luna: (_grim in elvish)_ Show them bad guys no mercy… for they won't show you dudes any.

(_The Uruk leader on the rock howls at his troops while holding his Scimitar up. The Uruk army comes to a stop. Luna looks out over the horde. The Rohirrim do likewise, while the Uruks start grunting and snarling up at them. Lynn hops up and down trying to see.)_

Lynn: (_to Leni)_ I can't see, what's happening out there?

Leni: (_smirks)_ You want me to describe it to you? Or would you, like prefer I got you a box?

Lynn: (_chuckles)_ Ok, I walked into that one.

(_The Uruks begin pounding their pikes on to the ground while grunting and howling yet again. On the wall, Luna draws her sword. The Elves and Rohirrim archers draw their bows and fit arrows on the strings. As the Uruks stare beating their chests to make more noise, Seymour, holding a bow begins to look frightened. As he continues to shake in fright, he suddenly accidentally let's go of his arrow. The arrow flies into the Uruks and impales one in the throat. The Uruks stop chanting, looking shocked.)_

Luna: (_winces)_ Oh! Right in the Adams apple!

Seymour: Oh dear!

Carol: (_huh)_ Not a bad shot for a human.

Hector: (_calling)_ I blinked, what happened!?

(_Amongst the Uruks, the one who got hit, falls face first into the mud and goes still. He lies dead. Immediately, another Uruk close by hurries to his side.)_

Uruk: (_devastated)_ No! Muzu, why!? You only had two more days until you could retire!

(_The Uruk starts crying uncontrollably. The other Uruks look down sadly at this before they grow angry and begin howling in zeal now pulled by bloodlust. On his rock, the Uruk commander makes a move with his Scimitar.)_

Commander: Charge! For Muzu!

(_The Uruks charge the wall. On his spot, Hector gets serious.)_

Hector: (_grim)_ So it begins!

Liam: (_beside him)_ Perfect timing.

(_Luna watches the Uruks charge from her spot among the Elves.)_

Luna: (_ordering, in elvish)_ Prepare to fire!

(_The Elves draw their bow strings to their ears. Leni does the same. They wait for Luna's signal.)_

Leni: (_in elvish)_ Just FYI, their armor is weak in the neck…and below their arms. So try them there, ok guys.

Luna: (_shouts in elvish)_ Release Arrows!

(_Carol and the other elves open fire. The arrows sail into the Uruks, several fall as they find their marks.)_

Lynn: Are they hitting anything!?

_(Hector turns to Mr. Nakamura.)_

Hector: Give them a volley.

Mr. Nakamura: (_gives the signal)_ Fire!

Mr. Skully: (_repeats)_ Fire!

(_The Rohirrim let fly their own arrows. Again, a number of Uruk-hai fall. Luna turns to the open area behind the wall, where more Elven archers wait.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ All right, now you dudes!

(_More arrows join the deadly swarm. Lynn waits impatiently.)_

Lynn: Come on! Send them to me? Save some Uruks for me!

(_Below the Uruks get close enough to fire their own cross bows. Several elves are hit. From the army, Uruks run to the wall holding huge siege ladders.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ Ladders!

Lynn: (_geared up)_ Bout time!

(_More Siege ladders are laid against the wall. Elves fire down as Uruks start to climb up. On several, Uruk berserkers, armorless Uruks with helmets filled with the blood of their enemies and wielding double spiked Scimitar's wait as they are pushed up.)_

Luna: Swords! Swords!

(_The Elves pull out swords as the Uruk berserkers leap of the ladders. Lynn hits the first one in the stomach with her axe.)_

Lynn: Ha! Take that, Loser!

(_More Berserkers leap from the ladders and slash wildly at the Elves. Several elves fall as the rest lunge forward to hack into the Uruks._)

(_Luna ducks a swing from one. He tries again, making her drop to the floor. He raises his sword for an over hand stroke. But Luna's too quick and stabs him all the way through the stomach and out his back.)_

_(Carol stabs an Uruk just as he reaches the top, before turning to slice a second across the throat. As more Elves join the fray, the Uruks manage to pull one off the wall into the horde below.)_

Elf: (_Wilhiem scream)_

Uruk: (_annoyed)_ Damn, Star Wars scream. Popping up everyw_here._

(_Luna cuts open a berserkers throat. A second Uruk lunges of the ladder at her. Luna dives aside. The Uruk chops down at her, Luna rolls aside and delivers a blow that chops off his leg at the knee.)_

Uruk: (_in agony)_ She's chopping off Legs!

(_The Uruk falls to the ground and Luna slams her sword edge into his neck.)_

_(The battle rages on as Elves and Uruks swing and stab at one another. One Uruk berserker kills several Elves, until Lynn slides under his legs.)_

Lynn: (_grins)_ Surprise!

(_The Uruk looks down shocked as Lynn buries her ax in his chest. Lynn gets up and shouts at Leni fighting close by.)_

Lynn: (_bragging)_ Leni! I got two already!

Leni: I'm on seventeen!

Lynn: (_angry)_ What! Lynnsanity won't have any pointy ear out scoring her.

(_An Uruk beserker climbs a ladder close by. Lynn hits him between the legs as he prepares to jump.)_

Uruk: (_high pained voice)_ Oh! Right in my Jabberwocky!

(_Leni shoots down two Uruks climbing up the ladders in quick succession.)_

Leni: (_beams)_ Make that Nineteen!

(_Lynn wails on Uruks with her axe. Leni shoots another up close. Luna swings her sword right then left, dropping two Uruk-hai before she kicks another climbing up a ladder before pushing the whole thing down.)_

(_Another ladder is pushed down. But more are erected and the Uruks keep coming.)_

**And that seemed like a good place to stop. The battle for Helm's Deep is started .**

**Like Theoden and Hector so badass put it.**

**So it Begins.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**Chapter 15: Battle for Helm's Deep.**

(_In the forest of Fangorn Lana turns away from her fellow Ents and approaches the hobbits. Zach looks up and sees her coming.)_

Zach: Rust!

(_Rusty turns from pacing and hurries over as Lana stops in front of them.)_

Lana: (_to Zach and Rusty)_ We have just agreed-

(_Lana's eyes close. Rusty and Zach exchange a confused look as they wait for her to continue. Lana remains motionless.)_

Rusty: Yes?

(_Lana says nothing. Her breathing is slow and relaxed.)_

Ent# 1: (_behind Lana)_ Is she asleep?

Ent #2: (_chuckles)_ I think she is. Well, she is oldest thing in Middle Earth.

(_Skippy taps her on the shoulder.)_

Skippy: Hey, wake up.

Lana: (_wakes up)_ Pudding_?_

Rusty: Your decision?

_(Lana looks around before remembering what she was saying)_

Lana: Oh right, I have told your names to the Entmoot… and we have just agreed, you are not orcs.

(_Behind her, the other Ents nod their heads.)_

Zach: (_blinks)_ Well…that's good news.

Rusty: (_pointedly)_ And what about Lucy? Have you guys come to a decision about her yet?

Lana: Don't be hasty, Rust man.

(_Impatient, Rusty steps closer to the Ent.)_

Rusty: Hasty? Our friends are out there. Risking life and limb . They need help. They may be the best heroes in film history, but they can't fight this war on their own.

(_Lana nods her head in a very sage like manner.)_

Lana: War? Yeah, that affects us all. Trees, roots, twigs…

(_Lana leans closer to the Hobbits.)_

Lana: …But you got to understand, it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish…and we never say anything, unless it's worth taking a long time to say.

…

(_The battle for Helm's Deep rages on. Uruks continue scaling up the siege ladders braced against the wall. On the wall, Lynn stands between two of the ladders and hits Uruks on both as they climb up.)_

Lynn: Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty one!

(_On the Causeway, Uruks advance on the gate, they move up in a big group holding their shields before them and over their heads . Rocks and projectiles rain down on them from the Rohirrim above. They get closer to the gate. Luna looks over and sees them.)_

Luna: (_to the elves)_ Causeway! Aim for the causeway!

(_The elves redirect their aim and open fire towards the causeway. Uruks cry out in pain as they are shot and fall off to the ground below. Above, Hector looks over at the successful defense and smirks.)_

Hector: Is this it? Is this all you got, Lucy?

(_Down on the ground, Uruks move in lugging large spike ball vessels, filled with the blasting powder Lucy made. They pile it into the small culvert at the base of the fortress before hurrying away. From the mass of Uruk-hai, a lone berserker charges to the drain holding a torch. The other Uruk-hai cheer him on.)_

_(Up on the wall, Luna continues to battle the Uruks swarm. She looks down and sees the Berserker with the torch.)_

Luna: (_to herself)_ Now that's odd, why would he be running towards the drain with a lit torch like that? Unless…

(_Luna begins to panic as she realizes the Uruks plan.)_

Luna: Blimey! (_to Leni)_ Leni! (_points out the Uruk)_ Him! Shoot him before he blows us sky high!

(_Leni pulls back on her bow and fires and arrow into his shoulder. The Uruk stumbles before righting himself and continues running.)_

Luna: Kill him! Kill him!

(_Leni shoots again and an arrow sprouts from the Uruks other shoulder, weaking him even more. The other Uruks keep cheering as the Berserker makes it and throws himself and the torch into the drain.)_

(_The wall goes up in a explosion of stone and fire as the blasting powder is ignited. Chunks of wall are thrown into the air, as screams from Elves and Uruks who didn't get out of the way in time are heard. Luna is thrown off to the ground below. Pieces of the wall and thrown bodies crash into the Uruks army. On the wall, Lynn and several Elves are thrown to the floor and shield their heads as smaller pieces of stone rain down on them. Luna lays senseless where she had landed. Hector looks over in shock at the gapping hole in the wall with the Uruks charging to get in. Unable to believe the wall had been breached.)_

Hector: Dios!

(_Hector looks back down at the Uruks marching up the causeway and sees they have reached the door. The front separates with several Uruks being hit with arrows, spears and rocks from the Rohirrim. Several Uruks holding a battering ram rush at the gate.)_

Hector: Brace the gate!

(_Inside the fortress, Rohirrim stationed inside the walls hurry to the door, and brace it with their bodies. The battering ram collides with the door, throwing them backwards. The Rohirrim shake it off and throw themselves against the gate once more. The Uruks back up to try again.)_

(_Above, Rohirrim and children drop rocks down on the Uruks. A Rohirrim throws a spear into a Uruk, then reaches for another. Instead of a spear he pulls up a golden statuette, he briefly looks surprised. But then shrugs and throws it. The statue hits an Uruk and drops him. He weakly raises his head as he notices something familiar about the Rohirrim.)_

Uruk: (_dazed awe)_ Wait, isn't that Peter Jackson?

(_The Uruk-hai holding the battering ram continue smashing it against the door. Cj, Girl Jorden, Pirate kid and Stella join the Rohirrim above the gate throwing rocks upon the Uruks . Cj throws one and knocks an Uruk to the ground.)_

Girl Jorden: Great shot!

Hector: Hold them! Stand firm!

(_Over at the hole in the Deeping wall, Uruk-hai start to storm in. On the ground, Luna starts to recover and slowly lifts her head to see the tide of Uruks flooding in. She looks just as shocked as Hector that the wall is destroyed. On the remaining wall, Lynn looks down and sees Luna I about to be overwhelmed.)_

Lynn: Luna!

(_Luna looks up at her shout. Lynn clambers to her feet and charges the edge of the wall. Lynn reaches the edge and throws herself screaming into the Uruk-hai below, knocking several down into a large, deep puddle of rain water that pooled behind the wall.)_

Luna: (_worried)_ Lynn?!

(_Lynn resurfaces and starts chopping into the Uruks in front of her with her ax. She smacks one in face , then hacks a second in the stomach ,before a third runs up and back hands her, knocking her into the water. Luna looks back at the Elves that had been behind the wall and therefore avoided the blast.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ Don't just stand there! Fire!

(_The elves open fire on the Uruks clustering around Lynn. Scoring direct hits. Luna raises her sword.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ Charge!

(_Luna charges towards the Uruks, the elves draw their swords and follow. The two groups meet. Luna knocks the pikes in front aside, while several elves are skewered. The elves and Uruks start hacking at each other. Luna blocks and Uruks shield and swings her sword at him, chopping his head clean off.)_

Uruk: (_awed)_ The blade! So sharp it took his head off!

Leni: (_on the wall)_ Hey you guys! Don't start up again, without me!

(_Leni grabs a discarded Uruk shield and slides it across the stone before leaping on it and riding it down the steps. Leni fires away at the Uruks in and around the steps. Then just before it can hit the ground, Leni leaps off , sending the shield flying to impale and Uruk in the chest. On the wall, the elves still holding , Carol among them, watch and shake their heads.)_

Carol: (_exasperated)_ Show off.

(_Leni pulls an arrow from her quiver and quickly stabs and Uruk in the face. Lynn finally manages to raise her head above the water. Luna helps her to her feet and the two join Leni and the elves in fighting back the Uruks.)_

…

(_Rusty and Zach now stand in the midst of the Ents. Lana looks down on them and shakes her head.)_

Lana: (_grim)_ We Ents, can not hold back this storm. We have to weather this as we always have.

Rusty: (_upset)_ How can that be your decision!?

Skippy: (_defensive)_ Hey don't look at me. I voted that we did fight. I got Rowan trees to avenge.

Lana: (_to_ _Skippy_) Quiet Skip. (_to_ _the_ _hobbits_) This is not our war.

Rusty: (_yells)_ But you're part of this world! (_looks pleadingly at the Ents)_ Aren't you?

(_Above the hobbits, the Ents look back and forth between themselves.)_

Rusty: You gotta help! You can't just hang out, in the woods doing nothing.

Ent #1: Why not? Worked during the last bunch of wars.

Rusty: You must do something.

(_The Ents remain silent. Lana looks back and forth between yhem before looking down on the hobbits.)_

Lana: You got a lot of guts little hobbits, and your young. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home.

(_Lana turns away from the hobbits. Rusty looks like he wants to argue, but says nothing. He heads to the tree, he left his coat on, and slips into it. Zach follows him. Noticing how sad Rusty looks, Zach tries to console him.)_

Zach: Maybe Lana has a point. Maybe it's for the best. We don't belong here , Rust. It's too big for us, and not just cause we're hobbits. I mean look at us, we're just comic relief. And what can comic relief do in the end? (_smiles)_ Least we got the Shire. Maybe we should go home.

Rusty: (_faces_ away)You think the fires of Isengard will just stop here? They'll spread, they'll come to the Shire …(_sad)_ and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn…and…(_turns to Zach)_ And all that we love, all that was once green and good in this world will be gone.

(_Rusty puts his hand on Zach.)_

Rusty: There won't be a Shire, Zach. No more Loud end, party's…No more Flipee's .

(_Rusty walks off, Zach takes in what he said and gets afraid.)_

Zach: (_aghast)_ No more Flipee's?

…

(_At Helms Deep, the battle goes badly. The Uruks with the battering ram continue to hammer away at the gate. From his spot above the gate, Hector looks over at the hole in the Deeping wall and sees Luna and her forces are fighting as hard as they can. But it isn't enough to stem the oncoming horde.)_

(_Leni draws her duel knives and slashes at the Uruks in front of her. Lynn blocks another's attack before knocking him down and burying her ax in his chest. Luna, looking exhausted, blocks and slices at the endless Uruks. Over the battle, she hears Mr. Nakamura.)_

Mr. Nakamura: Lunagorn! (_she looks up at him)_ Fall back! Back to the Keep! Get your people out of there!

Luna: (_in elvish)_ To the Keep, My people!

(_An Uruk charges her to catch her off guard. Luna blocks him, and swipes her sword across his chest.)_

Luna: Pull back to the Keep!

(_All around her, Elves and Uruks fight as her orders are getting underway. Luna blocks another Uruk, before looking up at the wall. Carol is still fighting along with what's left of the elves on top of the wall.)_

Luna: Carol!

(_There's a break in the onslaught, allowing Carol to look over at Luna 's call.)_

Luna: We're pulling back to the Keep, Dude!

Carol: (_nods, to her guys)_ Back to the Keep!

(_On the ground, Leni and another Elf pull a protesting Lynn towards the path to the Keep.)_

Lynn: (_struggling)_ What are you doing? What are you stopping for? I was just getting started!

(_Back on the wall, Carol keeps calling for the other elves to fall back to the keep. Several other elves run past her, being closely pursued by Uruks.)_

Carol: (_elvish)_ Back to the Keep! Retreat!

(_Carol looks behind her just as an Uruk lunges for an attack, Carol blocks his weapon and slashes open his gut. As Carol withdraws her sword, another Uruk pushes forward and stabs her in the stomach. Carol gasps with pain, but fights through it and stabs him in the chest. Carol pulls a hand from her wound to look at the blood, then turns to see the other elves heading for the keep. While others still on the wall get cut down by the Uruk-hai.)_

(_Carol struggles to remain standing until a third Uruk comes up behind her and brings his Scimitar down across her back. Carol gasps weakly and falls to her knees. Luna sees her fall and hurries to aid her.)_

Luna: (_echoes in Carol's ears)_ Carol!

(_Luna charges up the steps to where Carol was, and Uruk prepares to attack, bit Luna knocks him aside and presses on, not even bothering to finish him off._

_(Carol now looks very weak as she is bleeding out. Wearily she looks around at the corpses of her fellow Elves and Uruks that surrounded her. Carol falls backwards.)_

_(Luna catches her before she completely fell. Unfortunately as Luna gathers her in her arms, she sees she is to late. Carol is gone. Luna bows her head sadly as she holds her hand against the elf's chest in the proper farewell. Luna looks up and sees Uruks rushing towards her. Her sadness is instantly replaced by vengeance. She quickly but gently lays Carol down and charges to meet them. She ducks ones swing and runs to a ladder.)_

_(Luna punches the Uruk about to scale over in the face, sending him plummeting down. Then she grips the ladder and pushes off with her attached. Just before she and the ladder can collide with the ground. Luna let's go and drops into the horde below.)_

Luna: Rock and roll!

**Nothing like leaving a chapter on a noble death. I've noticed a lot of people that survived Matthiamore's Loud House Star Wars die in my Loud of the Rings and a lot of Characters that survive Mine die in his .**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The last march of the Ents.**

(_Over on the cause way, the Uruk-hai continue to bash at the door with their battering ram. The door is now severely decimated. With one last bash, the ram breaks through the door, and continues to the Rohirrim beyond. The ram hits Vito in the chest. As they pull back, Vito is pulled into the shattered door and knocked down to the ground.)_

Rohirrim: Brace the gate!

(_Uruks peer through the hole they made. They fire with their crossbows, several Rohirrim are struck before archers push forward and return fire. The Uruks withdraw. Up on the wall, Hector draws his sword and motions for Mr. Nakamura and a third Rohirrim, who resembles Par, to follow.)_

Hector: To the gate. Draw your swords!

(_They draw their swords and follow.)_

(_On the ground, Luna blocks an incoming Scimitar as she follows Leni and the others up the stairs. She kicks the Uruk back into his fellows before continuing up the stairs with the Uruks not far behind. They press on, while Elves on the top of the stairs, rain arrows into the tide of Uruks.)_

(_At the gate, Hector, Mr. Nakamura and Par have joined the defense. Hector is right up front, slicing at the Uruks arms with his sword. An Uruk reaches in and grabs Mr. Nakamura by the throat. Mr. Nakamura struggles to loosen it's grip until Hector brings his sword down, chopping the arm off. An Uruk thrusts a Pike through the hole and catches Hector under his right arm. Hector gasps with pain. He then grabs a spear from a Rohirrim standing behind him and thrusts out the door, impaling the Uruk through the throat.)_

(_Hector then pulls the pike out. Mr. Nakamura grabs him and starts to pull him through the Rohirrim.)_

Mr. Nakamura: Make way!

(_The Rohirrim separate to allow them to pass. They then swarm back to hold off the Uruks.)_

_(Hector leans against the wall, holding his injured arm to his chest.)_

Hector: (_to himself)_ Good thing I'm left handed.

Mr. Nakamura: (_grimly)_ It's no use. We cannot hold much longer!

(_Luna and Lynn come up from behind them. Luna sees the injured King and briefly puts a hand in his shoulder before storming to the door. She slashes at the Uruks trying to force their way in.)_

Hector: Luna! Hold them!

Luna: (_to Hector)_ How long ya need, brah!?

(_Hector takes his sword back from Mr. Nakamura.)_

Hector: As long as you can give me.

(_Luna sees a door leading off to the side, in front of the barricade. She then sees Lynn fighting beside her. She hits the Dwarf in her helmet with her sword.)_

Luna: Lynn! Come with me!

(_Luna and Lynn rush off through the doorway. The Rohirrim crowd around the door.)_

Hector: Timbers! We have to seal the door! Brace the gate!

(_On the causeway, the Uruks continue to batter at the door. On a small ledge beside it, a door on the side of the fortress opens as Luna and Lynn sneak out. They creep along the ledge to see the Uruks covering the causeway hammering at the gate.)_

Lynn: Come on, Lunes! We can take them!

Luna: (_quiet)_ It's a long way.

(_Lynn looks over and sees the gap separating the ledge from the causeway. She sees Luna's right. She thinks it through and realized there was only one way.)_

Lynn: (_reluctant)_ Toss me.

Luna: (_raised eyebrow, amused)_ Come again?

Lynn: (_upset)_ Even Lynnsanity has her limits. I can't jump that far! You're gonna have to toss me!

(_Luna nods. She grabs Lynn and prepares to toss her.)_

Lynn: Wait! (_to Luna, imploring)_ Don't tell Leni.

Luna: (_winks) _Not a word, dude.

(_Luna then zips her lips , before miming rolling down a car window, she throws the imaginary key out, then rolls the window back up.)_

Luna: That was a car window.

Lynn: Yeah, I got that.

(_Luna tosses Lynn over the gap. She collides with the Uruks. While the Uruks are caught off guard, Luna jumps over as well. Luna and Lynn start fighting the Uruks. At the door, Hector sees the Uruks distracted with Luna and Lynn.)_

Hector: (_behind him)_ Shore up the door!

(_Rohirrim move in, carrying heavy wooden beams .)_

Mr. Nakamura: Make way!

Rohirrim: Follow me to the barricade! Rohirrim #2: Watch our backs!

(_The Rohirrim start setting up the beams and brace them against the door.)_

(_On the ground, the Uruk-hai bring in large ballista crossbows. They load them with giant metal grappling hooks. At the door, the Rohirrim work to shore up the door.)_

Rohirrim #3: Put another one here.

Hector: Higher!

(_The Uruks pull back on the ballista. On the causeway, Luna and Lynn hold off the Uruks. The Uruks, fire the grappling hooks. Rohirrim on the wall are caught off guard and hurry out of the way. The Uruks fire more grappling hooks and hold them taunt as more siege ladders are raised with Uruks clinging to them.)_

_(Uruks leap off the ladders onto the wall and start hacking into the Rohirrim with the Rohirrim fighting back. On the wall, Leni looks down and sees the ropes holding the last up. She reaches for an arrow, as both human and elven archers fire at the Uruks on the ground.)_

(_Leni fits the arrow to her bowstring and lets loose. The arrow sails down and snaps one of the ropes. A ladder topples backwards and falls onto the Uruks below. At the door, the Rohirrim are almost down barricading the door.)_

Par: Hold fast the gate!

(_Luna and Lynn slash and hack at any Uruk that gets within reach. Hector calls to them from the small hole still in the door.)_

Hector: Lynn! Luna! Get out of there!

(_An Uruk runs up while their distracted and grabs a hold of them. He holds them in place while others move into attack. Luna elbows him in the side and pushes him down. On the wall, Leni grabs some rope from the siege ladders and calls down to them.)_

Leni: (_as Lynn kills the Uruk with her ax) _Luna!

(_Leni tosses the rope down to them. Luna grabs the rope with one hand, while grabbing hold of Lynn with her other arm. Luna leaps off and kicks away from the causeway as Uruks surged forward. Luna maintains a tight hold on the rope as Leni struggles to pull them up. Several Rohirrim come to her aid.)_

Leni: (_to the Rohirrim, grateful)_ Thanks guys! Totes appreciate the help. (_to the audience)_ See? Chivalry ain't dead.

(_With the Rohirrim helping, Leni manages to pull her friends up the rest of the way onto the wall.)_

_(With the arrival of the ballista and siege ladders, however, the tide of battle unfortunately turns to the Uruks favor. Hector looks around as he sees his soldiers on top of the wall being overwhelmed.)_

Hector: _to Mr. Nakamura) _Pull everybody back. Pull them back.

Mr. Nakamura: (_shouting)_ Fall back! Fall back!

(_There's a terrible groan as even with the timbers braced, the remain Uruk-hai on the causeway manage to finally force it open at last. They swarm in.)_

Hector: (_grim)_ They've broken through! The cause is breached. Retreat! Retreat!

(_Dismayed, the Rohirrim and our run along the top of the wall towards the great Hall. Uruks surge below and behind them.)_

Luna: (_ushering the Rohirrim)_ Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!

Mr. Nakamura: Into the keep!

(_Luna, Lynn, Leni and the Rohirrim run across a walkway that leads to the hall. The Uruks that came in the door are already almost there as well. Luna and Leni cut and shoot a few down, before heading up the stairs to the door._

…

(_In the forest of Fangorn, Lana, with Rusty and Zach perched on her shoulders, walks through the trees to drop the hobbits outside the woods.)_

Lana: (_to Rusty and Zach)_ I'm gonna leave you at the western borders of the forest. From there, you little guys can make your way north to your home.

(_Both Rusty and Zach look dejectedly at the way in front of them. Sad that they were unable to convince the Ents to help in the war. Zach also thinks about what Rusty said about there won't be a Shire to go home to if the war continues. No more Flipee's, no more grass. No more Flipee's. He then thinks about how Skippy said something about avenging the trees and how Lucy been producing weapons for the Uruks. All that wood had to come from somewhere.)_

Zach: (_to Lana) _Wait! Stop! Stop!..

(_Lana stops.)_

Zach:…Turn around. Turn around, take us South.

Lana: South? But that way takes you past Isengard.

Zach: (_nods) _Yes. Exactly. If we go south, we can slip right under Lucy's nose. Villians never expect for you to take the way closet to them. The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm. It's logic.

Lana: (_confused)_ I don't get that…but then again, you two are very small. Perhaps you have a point. (_starts turning around)_ South it is, then.

(_Lana fully turns around and starts heading in the opposite direction.)_

Lana: You know, I always liked going south. Somehow it kinda feels like going downhill.

(_Rusty was quiet as he listened to Zach telling Lana to turn around South. He looks up at Zach like he's crazy.)_

Rusty: Are you mad? We'll be caught.

Zach: (_certain)_ No we won't…Not this time.

…**...**

**(**_Luan, Giggles, Benny and Maggie along with Lincoln, Clyde and Lola as well as the Ithilden Rangers come to a stop on a shrunken hill. Lincoln looks very uneasy.)_

Benny: Look…

(_Everyone looks to see a crumbling, ruined city below them at the edge of a river. Several columns of smoke drifted upwards.)_

Benny:…Osgiliath burns. Mordor has come.

(_As they take in the devastation below them. Luan's expression becomes grim. )_

Lincoln: (_to Luan)_ The Ring won't save Gondor. (_turns to her)_ It only has the power to destroy. It was made for evil by evil…

(_Luan shifts her gaze from Osgiliath to him.)_

Lincoln:…Please…let me go.

(_Luan doesn't seem to listen. She turns to her followers.)_

Luan: Hurry! To the city.

(_The group starts to head down the hill, towards Osgiliath. The Rangers pull Lola and push the hobbits. Lincoln begins to struggle desperately.)_

Lincoln: (_to Luan)_ Luanmir! You must let me go!

(_The continue on to the city.)_

…

(_Back in Fangorn, Lana, Rusty and Zach approach the southern edge of the forest.)_

Lana:…And those little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me like nobody's business. Don't see why everyone hates them so. They wanna live too…always trying to get somewhere where they….they…

(_The three exit the forest. Lana putters off at the terrible sight that she sees before her. Even Zach and Rusty are taken aback.)_

(_Isengard sits at the bottom of the large hill. The signs show it used to be full of trees and life. Only now the ground was scorched and covered with ash. And all around were the burnt stumps of chopped down trees, combined with the dark, cloudy sky, the scene was very miserable.)_

Lana: (_horrified)_ Many of these trees were my friends. I knew them all since they were just little nuts and acorns…

(_Zach was expecting something horrible, but this ..was just devastating. He looks at Lana sympathetically.)_

Zach: I'm sorry, Lana.

Lana: (_tearing up)_ They had voices of their own. Who…

(_Lana sees Isengard below them. She remembers how Lucy had changed in the last few months. Not walking in the forsest like she used to, building war machines, hanging out with orcs and other dark creatures…but this…this crossed the line.)_

Lana: (_growls)_ Lucy…..(_starts shaking, furious)_ A wizard should know better!

(_Lana stand up straight and let's loose a angry howl that echoes throughout the forest.)_

Lana: (_fuming)_ There is no curse in Elvish…Entish or in the language of Men…for this treachery.

(_The hobbits then hear a strange rustling noise and turn to see the trees at the far side of the hill have started to shift on the ground, moving on their own.)_

Zach: (_bewildered)_ The trees….their moving!

Rusty: (_to Lana)_ Where are they going?

Lana: They have business with the Orcs. (_turns back to Isengard)_ My business is with Isengard and Lucy…with a rock and stone.

(_Suddenly Rusty and Zach hear an answering howl similar to Lana's. The hobbits turn back to the woods and are shocked to see Skippy and the other Ents coming out of the trees. Several of them, look around the devastation in horror.)_

Skippy: See!? I told you Orcs had no respect for nature!

(_The hobbits share a look and how fast the Ents arrived.)_

Zach: You know for trees, they can move pretty good.

Rusty: Weird.

Lana: (_to Hobbits and Ents)_ Come my friends, Lucy's going down. The Ents are going to War. It's likely we go also to our doom. The Last march…of the Ents.

(_Enraged at the destruction of nature they see before them, the Ents lumber after Lana without question as she leads them downhill towards Isengard.)_

_(Rusty smiles as he at last realizes what Zach had done.)_

Rusty: Yes.

**That's why you respect nature…otherwise Lana and her Ents go all Midfle Earth on ya!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Tales that really mattered.**

(_In the city of Osgiliath, Luan leads the reinforcements through the ruins. Behind her Lincoln, Clyde and Lola are hurried along. All around them, soldiers in Gondorian armor run to set up defenses, while archers fire at enemy across the shore and stones launched by catapults batter the walls and splashes in the river.)_

_(Luan and her followers hurry to avoid the barrage. The head under an archway. As Luan makes her way to the front, Maggie comes up with another group after getting the report from the forces.)_

Maggie: Luan! Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall, we'll be outnumbered.

(_Amid the followers, Lincoln suddenly feels the ring get heavier. He starts to grunt with effort.)_

Clyde: Linc? You ok, bud?

Lincoln: (_nervous)_ The Ring's calling to him, Clyde. His eye is almost on me.

(_The Ring calling to it's master gets louder. Clyde's words are muffled.)_

Clyde: Hold on, Lincoln. You're gonna be all right.

(_Clyde continues to speak, but his words are lost and unheard. Then it fades and the sounds of shouting and battle is heard once more. Luan gestures for Maggie to take the hobbits.)_

Luan: Take these clowns to my father. (_the hobbits are pushed over)_ Tell him Luan sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war.

(_Luan turns to leave as Maggie starts to take the hobbits and Lola away. Clyde resists.)_

Clyde: (_upset) _Do you want to know what happened to Lori?...

(_Luan stops to face him.)_

Clyde:…Do you want to know why your sister died? She tried to take the Ring from Lincoln after swearing an oath to protect him! She tried to kill him! The ring drove your sister mad!

(_Luan doesn't speak. She seems shocked at the news.)_

Gondorian: (_off screen)_ Watch out!

(_A large rock comes soaring through the air above them. It hits a tower and smashes it to pieces. Everyone looks up at this, except Lincoln. He's gone silent, his eyes have a blank, hard look at them.)_

Clyde: (_notices) _Linc?

Lincoln: They're here. They've come.

(_At that exact moment, a blood-chilling shriek cuts through the air. All around , soldiers and Luan's guys start looking on edge. Luan looks to the sky.)_

Luan: Nazgûl!

(_The shriek is heard again as a fell beast appears flying over the city, with familiar black hooded form of a Ringwraith perched in the saddle. The Ringwraith flies over the city, looking from beneath it's hood for any sign of the Ring, calling to it. Gondorians and Luan's guys start to scurry for cover. Luan grabs hold of Lincoln and drags him over to a low, covered archway. Benny and another guy follow with Clyde and Lola.)_

Luan: (_thrown him inside) _Stay here. Keep out of sight.

(_Luan throws Clyde and Lola in after him.)_

Luan: (_to her guys) _Take cover!

(_Luan ducks under cover as the Nazgûl flies over her.)_

…**...**(_Over at Helms Deep, the Uruk-hai have all but taken the stronghold. Several groups cheer, while others raise banners with the White hand of Lucy. Several holding the battering ram, work to smash open the door were Hector and the others had retreated.)_

_(Inside, Rohirrim barricade the door with timbers and benches. Hector stands apart, while Mr. Nakamura bandages his arm, looking defeated.)_

Hector: (_giving_ _up_) The fortress is taken. It is over.

(_Luna is among those barricading the door. She runs over to grab a bench while the others continue. Leni helps her.)_

Luna: Bogus! You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. Guess what!? They're still defending it. They have died defending it.

(_The Uruks slam the battering ram against the door. The sound echoes down in the caves, where the woman and children are hiding.)_

Frida: (_nervous) _Did you hear that?! They're breaking in! Dios mio!

(_Frida falls over and faints. All around people star to panic. Carl hugs Ronnie Anne.)_

Myrtle: They're past door!

(_People continue to hold each other in terror as the Uruks continue to hammer the door.)_

Luna: Is there no other way those women and children can get out of the caves?

(_Both Hector and Mr. Nakamura remain silent. Leni grabs a bench and spills several plates sitting there.)_

Leni: Oops, hope those weren't the good plates.

Luna: (_to Mr. Nakamura, insistent)_ Dude, is there no other way!?

Mr. Nakamura: Well, there is one passage. Leads into the mountains. But it's no use, they won't get far before the Uruks catch up. Their too many.

(_The sounds of the door being rammed again is heard, along with the splintering of wood. Rohirrim throw them see against the door as it starts to give way._

Luna: (_to Mr. Nakamura)_ Bro, you go and tell the women and children to head for the mountain pass, and barricade the door. (_mutters) _That'll buy them some time.

(_Luna gives him a shove , but he doesn't move. Hector looks despondent still.)_

Hector: So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?

(_Luna resists the urge to slap him. She turns away to think, as the door rattles on it's hinges. In a minute she turns back.)_

Luna: Ride out with me. Ride out and take them head on, shown them Rohan ain't going down without putting up one last fight.

Hector: For death and glory.

Luna: For Rohan. For your people.

Lynn: (_sudden_) The sun's rising.

(_Luna looks over at the window. As she watches the light from the rising sun get brighter. She realizes it's been five days since they left Rohan. She hears Mr. Grouse's voice in her head.)_

Mr. Grouse: Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn…look to the east.

(_As the voice fades Luna starts to feel hope again. She looks back at Hector as he thinks about her words.)_

Hector: Yes. Yes. (_to everyone)_ The horn of Helm Hammerhand…shall sound in the Deep…one last time.

Lynn: (_excited)_ Ah yeah! Now that's a King!

(_Lynn runs off as the door cracked down the middle, forcing the Rohirrim away. Everyone starts to prepare for a final stand.)_

Hector: (_to Luna)_ Let this be the hour when we draw swords together.

(_Dramatic orchestra music is heard as Lynn runs up a narrow staircase to where a large war horn is set up. Hector, Luna, Leni, Mr. Nakamura and several others mount on their horses as the door continues to break.)_

Hector: Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath… (_Luna draws her sword)_ now for ruin and a red dawn.

(_Hector puts his helm on as Lynn starts blowing on the war horn. The deep, powerful blast echoes through the fortress. The Uruks deliver one final blow on the door, completely breaking through. They swarm in.)_

Hector: Forth Eorlingas!

(_Everyone on horses draw their weapons and plunge into the tide, hacking and slashing. They head down the stairs and gallop towards the causeway. Lynn blows on the war horn again. Hector, Luna, Leni and everyone else breaks through the Uruks and charge down the causeway. Uruks are either cut down or simply knocked off by the horses. They plunge into the horde of Uruks.)_

_(Luna slashes and stabs at the seemingly endless Uruk-hai. As they fight, she looks up at the top of very high incline and sees a white horse with a familiar white clad figure, rearing up.)_

Luna: (_quiet)_Grouse.

(_Mr. Grouse stares down at the army of Uruks. Everyone else stops fighting as they start to notice him as well._)

Mr. Grouse: King Hector stands alone.

(_Bobby comes into view and rides up beside him.)_

Bobby: Not alone. (_draws his sword)_ Rohirrim!

(_The rest of Bobby's Rohirrim ride up in view behind them. Below, the Uruks start to get upset.)_

Uruk: Dang it! And just when I was starting to have fun!

(_On his horse, Hector smiles.)_

Hector: Bobby.

Bobby: To the king! Ok guys, time to make an entrance!

(_Bobby, Grouse and the Rohirrim charge down the incline. The Uruks abandon the others and turn towards the reinforcements. They come to a stop at the base and lower their pikes.)_

Uruk #2: Come at me!

(_The Rohirrim continue to charge. Just as they close in, the sun fully comes out over the rise, blinding the Uruks. They are momentarily distracted, lowering their guard._ _Grouse, Bobby and the Rohirrim slam into them. In seconds the two armies merge. The Rohirrim slash with their swords and axes, while Grouse wails on them with his staff. Bobby lashes out with his sword, no Uruk can stand against them. They are either hacked, stabbed, slashed or skewered on spears.)_

…**..**

**(**_At Isengard, the Orcs scurry around, caught off guard by the attacking Ents. Skippy rips off a section of the broken wall and hurls it crushing several orcs as it rolls along the ground. More Ents swarm in. Orcs are either hit with rock and boulders, kicked or simply stepped on. The Ents are furious for the destruction of their trees. They pull down archery towers, crushing any orcs that dare stand in their way.)_

(_One Ent uses a Orc to smack his fellows aside.)_

Orc #1: Ow!

Orc #2: Oof!

Orc #3: The pain!

Orc bludgeon: (_irate) _Hey! It hurts me too, ya know!?

(_More orcs lasso another Ent and pull him to the ground. Others jump on him and start hitting him with Axes. Lana lifts up a huge boulder and hurls it, so it knocks the Orcs off. The Ent gets back up and rejoins the fight.)_

Rusty: Ha! Take that!

Zach: Yes!

(_The hobbits are perched on top of Lana, throwing small rocks. Each one is a hit and drops or after or. Lana sees an Orc by her foot and quickly steps on him.)_

Lana: Respect Nature!

(_At the balcony outside the Palantir room, Lucy hurries on to the balcony. She is shocked to Ents everywhere around her tower. The Ents continue to destroy all she had built and kill any and all orcs they see. Zach throws a rock at an Uruk that just climbed out of a pit. He is hit and falls back down.)_

Lana: A hit. A fine hit.

Rusty: Hobbits have very good aim.

(_Rusty throws a rock and drops another orc. Ents continues to inflict massive casualties on the orcs, and pull down structures. Orcs fire flaming arrows at an Ent, setting him ablaze. Lucy continues watches with an unamused expression as Ents throw boulders and pieces of towers at Isengard, but they don't do anything. All around orcs are stomped and kicked and crushed.)_

(_Up the ravine where the Orcs had blocked the river with their dam, an Ent pulls against the supports.)_

Lana: Break the Dam! Release the river!

(_The Ent gives a final tug and the supports snap. The dam begins to break with water rushing out. The Ents lumber out of reach of the water. They throw any orcs they hold into the rapids. Orcs attempt to escape, but are too slow and are swept away, or whatever they are standing on crumbles under the force of the tide. The water rushes down the ravine towards Isengard.)_

_(Lucy looks over and sees the rapids rushing towards Isengard, and her eyes widen enough to briefly be seen through her hair before vanishing again.)_

Lucy: Dang it.

(_The river cascades over the final shallow cliff and begins to pool throughout the battlefield.)_

(_On Lana's shoulders, Rusty and Zach see the tide.)_

Rusty: (_anxious)_ Zach! Hold on!

(_The orcs completely forget about the Ents. All they care about is escaping the flood. They flee while the Ents merely stand their ground and brace themselves.)_

Lana: (_to_ _Rusty_ _and_ Zach) Hold on, little guys!

(_The water crashes into the Ents. They manage to remain steady as the water continues to flood all around them. The Ent that got set on fire hurries to put himself out.)_

Ent: Ah! Put me out! Put me out!

(_He manages to douse the flames. All around Ents hold their ground while the orcs rush to escape. They are unsuccessful. All over, water floods into the pits, destroying towers and bridges, drowning orcs and putting out the forges for good.)_

…

(_At Osgiliath, Lincoln's eyes are blank and expressionless. As if possessed, he walks out of cover from the archway.)_

Clyde: (_bewildered)_ What are you doing?

(_Lincoln doesn't respond. He walks past soldiers and rangers alike, to focused on the Nazgûl to notice him.)_

Clyde: Where are you going!?

(_Lincoln continues up a staircase, coming to a stop at a walkway overlooking the entire city. In the distance Mt. Doom's light can be seen. The Ring whispering in his ears the entire time.)_

(_The Nazgûl comes into view before him, hovering. Hooded face staring Lincoln down.)_

(_Mechanically Lincoln holds up the Ring on it's chain. Luan looks over from where she stands. The Nazgûl hovers closer to Lincoln, the fell beast readies it's talons to grab him. Lincoln moves to put the Ring on. Below Clyde hurries up the stairs to stop him.)_

(_Lincoln closes his eyes , the rings almost on his finger. Clyde suddenly grabs him and starts pulling him back. The two lose their balance and tumble down the stairs. The Fell beasts talons close on thin air. At that moment, Luan fires an arrow. It soars through the air and strikes the fell beast in the chest. The fell beast roars in agony and starts to ascend.)_

Ringwraith: (_bratty kids voice)_ Oh no! Dumpling!

(_Lincoln and Clyde topple all the way down the steps, grunting in pain. When they land, Lincoln has a crazed look in his eyes. He rolls over on top of Clyde, Sting drawn and aimed at his throat.)_

Clyde: Linc! It's me. It's Clyde. Don't you recognize me?

(_Lincoln breaths deeply for a moment, as his eyes clear. He becomes horrified as he realized he was about to kill his best friend. He scrambles backwards against the archway. Sting falls from his hand. He looks like he's had enough.)_

Lincoln: (_despairing)_ I can't do this, Clyde.

Clyde: (_sympathetic)_ I know. Its all wrong. We're just two hobbits in way over our heads. (_voice cracks)_ By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are.

(_Clyde leans against the archway. He looks out across the city and sees the flashes from the mountain of fire. )_

Clyde: (_remembering)_ It's just like in the great stories, Linc. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you afraid to hear the end…because how could the ending be happy?

(_The scene cuts through several scenes with Clyde's voice continuing to speak.)_

_(At Helms Deep, the arrival of Mr. Grouse and Bobby and his Rohirrim had turned the tide on the Uruks. They Uruks were in full retreat as Luna, Bobby, Hector, Grouse and everyone else cut down the slower moving ones.)_

Clyde: (_narrating)_ How could the world go back to the way it was…when so much bad's happened?

Hector: Victory! We have Victory!

(_As everyone keeps fighting, Luna looks out across the distance.)_

Clyde: (_narrating)_ But in the end, it's only a passing thing…this shadow. Even darkness must pass.

(_At Isengard, the last of the Orcs are swept up in the flooding waters.)_

Clyde: A new day will come.

(_On Lana's shoulders, Rusty and Zach stare as the water covers almost ever sign of the Orcs labors, as the Ents remain unmoving in the flood waters. On the balcony, Lucy looks somewhat nervously over the carnage before backing away inside.)_

Clyde: And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stuck with that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. (_thinks for a second)_ But you see, Linc, I do understand. I know now.

(_back at Osgiliath)_

Clyde: The folks in those stories…had all kinds of chances to turn back, only they didn't. They kept going…because they were holding on to something.

Lincoln: And what are we holding on to, Clyde?

(_Clyde comes over and helps Lincoln to his feet. He looks him in the eyes.)_

Clyde: That there's still some good in this world, Lincoln. And it's worth fighting for.

(_Both hobbits and Lola remain silent what Clyde said sinks into each of them. Behind them, Luan stands looking at them with a thoughtful expression. She then comes forward , alerting them to her presence. Maggie comes up beside her, While Benny comes in behind the hobbits.)_

(_Luan kneels down to Lincoln's height. After a second, she puts her hand on his shoulder.)_

Luan: I think at last we understand one another, Lincoln Loudins.

(_The hobbits and everyone seem surprised.)_

Clyde: Wait, what happened? Your just letting us go?

Luan: Yeah, I know it's kinda unexpected, but to be honest my character, only held you guys until this part because the director felt you needed another obstacle in your quest, otherwise you'd spend the whole third Retelling, just walking. Which you kinda do anyway, so I don't know. (_turns to the reader)_ Sorry if this scenes confusing.

Lincoln: (_in his head)_ Makes about as much sense as everything else in these stories.

Maggie: (_to Luan) _You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father.

Benny: Yeah, you let them go, your life will be forfeit.

(_Luan stands up, looking thoughtful again. Everyone waits for to come to her decision.)_

Luan: Then I "Ring" it's forfeit.

(_She laughs as everyone just looks surprised. Whether it's from her decision or her joke is up to you.)_

Luan: Get it!? (_sees everyone looking confused)_ Oh, what do you want. I haven't told a joke in a while , I'm rusty.

(_She then gets serious._)

Luan: (_final) _But seriously…release them.

**We're at the endgame for Two Towers. Just New hope, Bobby left only to return in the nick of time to turn the tide in favor of the good guys. Lana, Rusty, Zach and the Ents have taken control of Isengard. And Luan's had her change of heart and decided to let the hobbits continue their quest.**

**Also to everyone who just reads these, I tend to update faster when I get reviews.**

**Also a big shout out to Matthiamore, who correctly guessed from the Start Luan would be Faramir. Well done.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** **The Battle for Middle Earth begins**

(_At Helm's Deep, what was left of the Uruk-hai are in full retreat. They race down a hill, and rush into a forest at the bottom. Hector, Mr. Grouse, Luna, Leni and Bobby's in hot pursuit. They are just about to make for the forest when Bobby rides in front of them and cuts them off.)_

Bobby: (_urgent)_ Stay outta the forest! Keep away from the trees!

Leni: (_confused)_ Wait..did this forest just pop up over night? I could've sworn it wasn't here before the battle.

(_They all want as the last of the Uruks vanish into the forest. Suddenly the trees begin moving on their own, the air becomes filled with wooden creaking and the painful wails of Uruks. Everyone looks shocked and confused.)_

Everyone: (_except Grouse)_ Uhh…ok that happened.

Mr. Grouse: (_to everyone)_ I told you bums, the trees of Fangorn were gonna wake up, and find they were strong. Lana must've sent them. I knew it wouldn't be long before she discovered Lucy's work.

Luna, Leni, Hector and Bobby: Whose Lana?

Mr. Grouse: Don't worry, You'll see in the third installment.

(_Everyone just shrugged and headed back to Helm's Deep. Everyone that was below ground comes outside as the Rohirrim return. Ronnie Anne runs up to Luna and embraces her. Later as Rohirrim are piling up the bodies of Uruks at the start of a massive clean up, Leni walks out behind the wall and sees Lynn sitting on an Uruks body, that has her ax cleaved into his head.)_

Leni: (_coming over)_ Final count…I got forty two.

(_Lynn whistles impressed.)_

Lynn: Forty two? Not bad, not bad for a pointy eared elvish princess. (_smug)_ But I won…sitting real good on Forty three! (_gets up and does a victory dance)_ Winner Winner Chicken Dinner!

(_Leni suddenly grows serious, she loads her bow and shots the Uruk Lynn was dancing on. Lynn looks at her shocked.)_

Leni: Like…forty three.

Lynn: Doesn't count, he's already dead.

Leni: (_shrugs) _I saw him twitch.

Lynn: (_irate)_ Twitching! Of course he's twitching! Know why? Cause he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!

(_Lynn wiggles her ax. The Uruk's limbs jerk erratically.)_

…**..**

(_At Isengard, Zach stands in the water under the tower. Several Ents walk around close to the tower. Rusty wades over to join him as they see Lucy and Lisa come out at the balcony and look around at the carnage, aghast.)_

Rusty: (_about Lucy)_ Boy, she doesn't look too happy, does she Zach?

Zach: For sure, not happy one bit.

Rusty: Still, supposed the views nice from up there.

Zach: Oh yeah, evil aside it's a quality establishment. Hear the staff are first rate.

(_Without Zach knowing, Rusty begins comparing their heights again. He's sees he's once again taller then Zach and looks relived. Feeling something, Zach turns around, Rusty plays it off as picking something out of his hair.)_

Zach: What are you doing?

Rusty: Nothing. (_happy)_ World's on it's way back to normal is all.

Zach: (_shakes his head)_ No it isn't…I'm starving.

Rusty: (_scoffs)_ Good luck, finding anything edible around here. Probably all just dead rats and moldy bread.

(_Zach then looks beside him and sees an apple floating by. Surprised he picks it up and looks to see if there was a tree he missed. Seeing none, he still is excited. He turns around and sees more apples.)_

Zach: Aw yeah!

(_Zach excitedly moves through the water gathering apples, Rusty sees the food and excitedly follows as well. They head a short distance to a storehouse and stop at the door way. They then look up and see that the store house holds shelves covered every inch with food. The hobbits laugh excitedly.)_

Rusty: (_awed)_ Lucy's storeroom!

(_The hobbits continue to look around the room, excitedly.)_

…**..**

_(As the battle continues at Osgiliath, Luan leads Lincoln, Clyde and Lola through a flooded courtyard, through knee deep gritty water. Soldiers scurry around. Lola looks around nervously. She starts at the sound of a catapult and hurries after the others. They arrive at a small opening leading into the sewer.)_

Luan: This is the old sewer. Runs straight under the river to the edge of the city. You guys should be able to find cover in the woods there.

Clyde: (_to Luan)_ Captain Luanmir…you've shown your quality, ma'am. Even if you kinda depart from the original book personality (_Luan raises her eyebrows)_ It's very high indeed.

Luan: (_smiles)_ The Shire must really be a great realm Master Mcbridgee where friends and gardeners are held in high honor.

Clyde: No…not really.

Luan: Still might have to visit and see for myself someday. (_she chuckles before turning to Lincoln, serious)_ What road will you take after reaching the woods?

Lincoln: (_gestures to Lola)_ Lola says there's a path, need Minas Morgul that leads into the mountains.

(_Luan suddenly looks suspicious.)_

Luan: Cirith Ungol?

(_The hobbits look surprised that she knows it name. Luan then sees Lola trying to crawl away. Luan grabs her and holds her against the wall.)_

Luan: Is that's it's name?

Lola: (_innocently)_ What? No, no! (_Luan tightens her grip)_ Ok, fine yes. You big clod.

Luan: (_to Lincoln)_ Lincoln, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You guys can't go that way.

Lola: (_to Lincoln)_ It's the only way, Linky. You said we must go to Mordor, so we must try.

Lincoln: I must. And Lola's pass seems like our best way to get in undetected.

(_Luan frowns, but grudgingly lets go of Lola. She takes a minute to compose herself.)_

Luan: Go then, Lincoln. Go will the Goodwill of all Men…(_underbreath)_ And women.

Lincoln: (_nods)_ Thank you.

(_Lincoln turns and enters the sewer, with Clyde following. Lola heads after them, but before she can enter, Luan grabs her and pins her to the wall once more.)_

Luan: (_serious)_ No joke, may death find you quickly, if you bring them to harm.

(_Luan throws Lola into the sewer.)_

Luan: Get out of here, you freak of nature.

(_Lola shots her a scathing look before limping after the hobbits.)_

Lola: (_murmurs_) Big bully.

(_The hobbits and Lola make their way through the sewer with Lincoln forging ahead and Lola bringing up the rear.)_

Clyde: Come on, keep up.

(_Lola sags heavily against the wall, looking to be in pain. Clyde looks back at her and sighs.)_

Clyde: You know Linc didn't mean for those rangers to hurt you. You know that, right? He was trying to save you.

Lola: (_baffled)_ Save me?

Clyde: (_pressing)_ So no hard feelings, right? Forgive and forget and all that.

Lola: (_agreeing)_ No, no, no hard feelings.

(_Lola starts to limp past Clyde.)_

Lola: Nice master. Nice hobbits.

Clyde: That's very decent of you. Very decent indeed, Tattler.

(_The three head deeper into the sewer.)_

…

(_Mr. Grouse, Luna, Leni, Lynn, Hector , Mr. Nakamura and Bobby ride their horses over a grassy hill outside Helms Deep. They stare out in the distance as they see Mount Doom flashing in the far distance.)_

Mr. Grouse: Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift (_grows grim)___The battle for Helms Deep may be over. But the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin.

(_Luna and Mr. Grouse exchange a look.)_

Mr. Grouse: All our hopes now lie on the shoulders of two little hobbits , somewhere in the wilderness.

(_Outside Osgiliath, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lola exit the sewers. They enter some woods.)_

Clyde: (_thoughtful_) You know, there's something I've been wondering. You think they'll ever make a story about us.

Lincoln: What?

Clyde: I mean after this is all done, if people will ever say, 'let's hear about Lincoln and the Ring" . And the kid's say, Yes! That's one of my favorites."

(_Clyde lowers his voice to imitate a young hobbit.)_

Clyde: Lincoln was really courageous, wasn't he, Dad? (_deeper voice)_ Yes, my boy. More famous even then Bullroarer Took and Albert Loudins put together, and that's saying something.

Lincoln: (_chuckles)_ Sounds good, but I think your forgetting one of the chief characters: Clyde the Brave. Now there's a hero…

(_Lincoln turns so he can look Clyde in the eyes.)_

Lincoln:…I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Clyde.

Clyde: Come on, Linc. Don't joke around. I was being serious.

Lincoln: (_warmly)_ So was I, Clyde.

(_Lincoln turns around and continues. Clyde thinks about what Lincoln just said.)_

Clyde: (_hmm)_ Clyde the Brave. Kinda has a nice ring to it.

(_Clyde walks after Lincoln. A little ways ahead, Lola walks along muttering to herself. She is angry at her treatment with the Ithilden rangers.)_

Lincoln: Lola?

Clyde: (_calling)_ We aren't waiting on you. Get the lead out.

Lola: (_trembling)_ Linky's nice, he looks after us. (_light sobbing)_ Linky wouldn't hurt us.

_(Lola's voice assumed a harsher note.)_

Tattler: Well then, seemed Linky broke his promise. He didn't do anything to stop them.

Lola: He tried to protect us. He cares about me.

Tattler: Linky betrayed you. He doesn't care. We aught do away with him. Him and his nerdy little friend. (_excited)_ Then we'll take the Precious… and we'll be out own master!

Lola: (_shakes her head and hides behind a tree)_ Can't. The nearsighted hobbit, he knows. He doesn't trust us. He always has his eye on us.

Tattler: Stupid, then we'll put his eyes out? Can't keep an eye on us if he can't see. (_evilly)_ We'll kill them both.

Lola: Yes. No! No.!(_whiny)_ It's too risky.

(_Lola hears the hobbits getting closer to where she is. She hides behind a tree, and peers are to watch them searching for her. They still hadn't spotted her. "Tattler" thinks for a second. After a moment she speaks again.)_

Tattler: We could let her do it.

Lola: (_getting it)_ Yes. She could do it.

Tattler: Yes, she could. And then we can take back the precious once their dead.

Lola: (_agreeing)_ One they're dead. We promised we wouldn't hurt Linky, but we won't be, if she does it for us.

Tattler: (_irate)_ Shut up. You'll blow our plan if they hear you. Now, get back out there and play along until we get there.

(_Lola comes out from behind the tree the hobbits see her.)_

Lola: Come on, hobbits! We still got a long way to go. Lola will show you the way to the dreadful Mordor.

Tattler/Lola: Follow me.

(_Lincoln and Clyde walk behind Lola as she leads them further into the woods. Somber music is heard as far in the distance, several Nazgûl fly overhead while behind them Mount Doom spurts fire while the Eye of Sauron keeps up his constant vigil in the land of shadow._)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

Lincoln: And that's it for two towers.

(_The Louds all begin congratulating Lincoln on the story.)_

Rita: Another great job on the story, Lincoln.

Luna: Yeah bro, that was even better then the first. Can't believe the Ranger's eighty seven.

Lincoln: It's a Dunedin thing.

Lynn: : You weren't kidding, Linc. There was way more action in this one.

Lincoln: Yeah, these stories have the best battle scenes in movie history.

Lana: Not to mention awesome characters. Like the tree person. Sounds like someone I could hang with!

Lori: Let's literally not forget the cool Rohirrim leader. Wish him and the Gondorian met before she died.

Luan: What about her younger sister? Even if she didn't tell much jokes, she was a great character. Like how she had a change of heart and let the hobbits continue their quest. Even if the decision didn't really add up.

Lisa: I personally was partial to the scheming double agent.

Lucy: And at least the White wizard got more screen time.

Lola: And what about that tattler creature leading the hobbits to destroy the ring , even if she still wants it for herself. And I like that split personality she has, that was a nice touch.

Lynn Sr: Well, the sequel sure did open up several independent struggles for the heroes. Looks like the rings working on the main character. Those other two hobbits helping defeat the double-crossing wizard, The Ranger really stepping up as a leader. And the characters have to prepare for the enemy's retaliation.

Lincoln: Well, it all comes full circle in the final chapter of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Leni: Totes can't wait to hear it, Linky.

Lincoln: Can't wait to tell it. Best ending in film conclusion history.

Lynn Sr: What about Avengers endgame?

Lincoln: (_shakes his head) _Doesn't even hold a candle.

**That's it for Two Towers, Ringers and Loudies. Only downside to these stories is you can't make Lord of the Rings too comedic without taking away the character.**

**This is Matthiamore's favorite in the trilogy, and since his Loud House Star Wars inspired me to write these, the pressure was even greater, but hopefully I did this amazing film justice.**

**Fun fact, Luan got big shoes to fill, cause Faramir is stated to be the character J.R.R Tolkien based the most off himself.**

**Also quick shout out to Matthiamore and Brizillaking1, the biggest supporters of these, we retelling author's gotta stick together. **


End file.
